Not Everything Is As It Seems
by mustangmir
Summary: Emily Fields seems like she has everything; a great family, the perfect boyfriend, and an amazing life. But things are not always as they seem on the surface. ::Trigger warning in later chapters, they will be marked accordingly:: Adult themes and content. Read with caution. Based on a prompt from Leapyearbaby29
1. Chapter 1 - The Meet

**Please let me know what you all think, your reviews help me write. This story will be very dark in parts (I will give trigger warnings when appropriate)**

The meet

To the outside world Emily Fields had the perfect life; she was the captain of the swim team, and dating a tri-captain. She'd been dating Ben Coogan for about six months and they had become one of the "it" couples of Rosewood High. Her father is a Lieutenant Colonel in Pennsylvania National Guard and her mom is a homemaker, they are the perfect military family. There is only one problem, something inside of Emily was wrong or broken because she had all these strange conflicting feelings. She had a huge crush on her best friend the perfect and stunning Alison DiLaurentis, boys want her and girls want to be her or at the least be her best friend.

It was the first swim meet of the season and Emily was feeling nervous, she had her headphones in and was getting in the zone. As Ben walks by he playfully smacks her butt and she smiles at him shyly. As she starts stretching out, her eyes are drawn to a blonde hair and blue eyed girl who just entered the natatorium with Spencer, Aria and Hanna in tow. But all she could see was Ali, she looks stunning in an aqua sleeveless dress that came to mid thigh and is cinched in the middle with a wide white belt, and her signature 5" heels that matched her belt and purse. Her hair was partially pulled up with parts of it falling in her natural spirals.

"Em!" Someone calls her name and shakes her out of her Alison trance. "You race is up next." Her team mate Paige says calls to a very distracted Emily.

She nods her head acknowledging that she heard her and she starts trying to get back in her zone. She looks at her IPod and finds one of her favorite Beyoncé songs and blasts it as she shakes out her arms. She watches the race as one of her team mates, Sydney, cuts through the water a little clumsily. As she kicks off the wall to finish the last leg of the race she falls into last place, now all the pressure is on Emily to bring home the win. She takes off her sharks jacket and removes her ear buds as she adjusts her swim cap, and she takes her place on the block. She has her head down waiting for Sydney to touch the wall. Emily notices that she has to make up a lot of time so when she pushes off the block she kicks off strong. She's always been a natural in the water, her body moves like she was born to swim. She digs deep as she goes into the turn, she has slide into second place. After pushing off strong, she is neck and neck with the first place swimmer, her lungs are burning and she stretches as she reaches for the wall. She removes her goggles and takes several deep breathes waiting to hear the results of the race.

"In first place by an astounding 4.3 seconds is…. The sharks!" The announcer says.

Emily smiles widely as she hears Hanna screaming, "Way to go Em!" She looks over to the girls and sees Alison beaming at her and her heart skips a beat.

The second place girl comes over and congratulates her and shakes her hand. Her team mates are excitedly waiting for her to get out of the pool for hugs and high fives. When she gets out Paige is the first to congratulate her and gives her an awkward hug. As she breaks the hug Paige gives her a strange look like she knows something about her. Emily feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns and is hugged tightly by Ben who picks her up and kisses her deeply. As he sets her down she blushes, "Ben… we're in public." She says pushing him back a little.

"Yeah so, you are my girlfriend…" He says with a bit of a growl.

"I know it's just… I don't do PDA." She says apologetically.

"Up next are the boys… swimmers get to your places the race will start in 15 minutes!" The voice boomed over the PA.

"I'll see you later babe!" He says as he squeezes her butt as she walks by.

"O-Okay." Emily mumbles as she wraps her coat around herself and heads to the locker room to change quickly into jeans and her sharks tee.

As she walks out of the locker room she heads over to the bleachers. Hanna, who is excitedly waiting, pulls her into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you Em!"

Aria squeezes her arm as Hanna finally releases her, "Way to go Em!"

As she moves through to sit Spencer hugs her too. "That was amazing Em."

As she makes her way to an empty spot Alison pushes an underclassman out of the way. "Beat it loser." She hisses at him under her breath.

"Here Em sit by me!" She says smiling as she pats the now empty spot next to her. Emily sinks down next to her and Alison puts her arm around her and whispers, "You move just like a mermaid out there." She says as she squeezes her and then just as quickly puts her hands back into her lap. Emily feels electricity run through her body at Alison's touch and butterflies in her stomach from her words.

"Swimmers to the block!" The voice says over the PA system.

"Ben is looking yummy!" Hanna says with a smirk toward Emily.

"Han-na, shut up!" Alison says as she notices Emily's squirming uncomfortably next to her. She leans over and whispers to Emily, "Just ignore Hanna she missed her meds." She says snarkily.

Emily can't help but giggle at Alison's comment and Alison leans into her sending shivers through her. She wonders if Alison has any idea the effect she has on her, she can make her feel like the most special person in the world with just a look.

"Hey Han, where's Sean?" Aria asks.

"He said he would meet me at Noel's cabin for the victory party. Are you coming? Noel is single you know!" Hanna tells her with a wink.

Aria blushes as she has had a thing for Noel since middle school. "Yeah I would love to but Spencer is my ride. Do you want to go Spence?" She asks hopefully.

Spencer smiles at Aria, "Like I can say no to this face." She says as she giggles.

The crowd was really getting into the race as the sharks had taken an early lead. Alison kept brushing up against Emily and it was making Emily's insides tingle. Every once in a while she'd glance at Ali out of the corner of her eye, she was so beautiful with her ocean blue eyes that Emily always found herself drawn to and her heart shaped lips that she desperately wanted to taste.

"Em? Are you okay?" Alison asks in concern.

Damn she been caught staring. "Yeah… I'm fine…" She says shaking her head to clear it. "Just a little worn out after the relay." She says quickly.

"Well if you want to go to the after party with me, you can stay at my house after as it's closer to the Kahn's cabin." She offered with a genuine smile.

"Okay." She says trying not to sound too excited.

Ben was getting ready to jump off the block and the sharks had fell into second place. He pushes off strong but he isn't as strong of a swimmer as Emily is. He is still in second as they come back from the turn but he is slowly catching up. As the swimmers hit the wall it is really close, everyone holds their breath waiting for the final times.

"In a close finish 1st place, by a narrow margin of .5 seconds is…. the sharks!"

The crowd goes crazy as both the girl's and boy's team had won. Alison hugs Emily tight, "I'm so proud of you Em." She says as she eases out of the hug.

"We're going to head out to the cabin." Spencer says as the crowd starts dispersing. "See you there?" She says to Ali and Em.

"We'll be there." Alison tells her.

Aria and Spencer hug the two and follow Spencer through the crowd.

Ben walks over toward Emily with a smile as he gets closer. He kisses her and Emily stiffens.

"Alright, alright keep it in your pants Coogan." Alison says in an icy tone, she could tell that Emily was uncomfortable by the display so she tried to get the attention away from her. Emily smiled at her weakly as if to say thank you.

"So are you coming with me to Noel's party?" He asks wrapping his hand around Emily's waist.

"I thought you were going to keep me company on the drive?" Alison asks Emily, her eyes sparkling.

"Y-Yeah, I uh… kind of told Ali I would go with her so she didn't have to drive alone." She says a bit nervously.

Ben is starting to get upset and opens his mouth to say something when a couple of the guys yell, "Hey Ben can we get a ride to Noel's with you?"

While he is distracted Alison takes the opportunity to slide her arm through Em's. "Well it looks like you have a full car, come on Em lets go." She says as she pulls Emily along with her.

"I'll see you there." She says as Alison pulls her along.

Ben looks pissed as he watches Emily walk away with Alison and he kicks over one of the tables along the wall.

As they walk out to the parking lot Emily expected Alison to remove her arm from hers but Alison just kept holding on to her as they walked. Emily couldn't help but smile as they made their way to Alison's silver Volvo. She walks Emily to the passenger side and opens the door for her flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiling at Em. "After you gorgeous," She says flirtatiously.

Emily blushes as she slides into the seat and Alison closes the door behind her. Alison's heels clack as she moves around the car to the driver side and slips into the driver's seat. As she starts the car she looks over at Em, "do you want to find something to listen to?"

Emily nods as Alison puts the car into gear, she turns on the radio and starts scanning through the stations till the beginning of a song catches her attention. She beams, "I love this song!" She says as the Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls fills the car.

Alison can't help but giggle, "I do to!" She says as she starts to sing and Emily joins her. Emily's singing voice may not be as strong as Ali's but Alison is able to harmonize with her and they actually sound really good together.

They drive for awhile singing and having a good time when Alison decides to talk to her about something more serious. "You need to break up with Ben."

"Wait…. Why?" She asks confused, did Alison know about her feelings for her?

"Because you are too good for him and you deserve better and deep down you knows it not right." She says with a gleam in her eyes.

Did Ali mean herself? No… No that can't be she's straight and… so is she! "Sometimes it feels right…" She mumbles.

"Please!" Alison says rolling her eyes. "He's an asshole."

"He's not that bad… he can be sweet… sometimes…" Emily says fidgeting with her hands.

"Oh please Em, he's a 3rd string choice, if you don't make up your mind that's what you are left with." Alison says with revulsion.

"But he really cares about me Ali." She says feeling like she needs to defend her relationship. "And, I really don't like hurting people."

"Em you need to stop talking care of everyone else and think about yourself for once!" Alison says firmly.

"Ali…" Emily starts.

Alison cuts her off, "You need to be careful at what you're good at, hon, 'cause you'll spend the rest of your life doing it." She says as she sets her hand on Emily's and squeezes it reassuringly as they pull up in front of the Kahn's cabin.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Party

**Small trigger warning in this chapter, also it was brought to my attention that it could be taken as I think being gay or lesbian is wrong. I apologize if it came off that way, I see nothing** **wrong with it being a lesbian myself. Please leave me a quick review, any ideas, and/or feedback.**

Chapter 2 - The party

As Emily and Alison got out of the car the thumping of the bass could be heard all the way from the cabin. A bunch of guys from the swim team were out front rough housing and drinking, as they walked by some of them stop to catcall at Alison. "Hey sexy, you wanna hang out with us?" One of the bigger guys says walking towards Alison. "Your friend can come too!" He says waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?" Alison said at him venomously.

One of the other guys yells, "Burn!" As the others all start to laugh at his expense.

Emily can't help but giggle as she follows Alison into the cabin which is filled with people dancing and drinking. There were couples making out on the sofas in the den and living room, one looks like they might just go all the way right there in front of everyone. Alison rolls her eyes as they make their way to kitchen, where Noel is handing out beers from the keg that is on the island.

"Hey gorgeous!" He calls to Alison as she enters the room, all eyes drawn to her. "Do you want a drink?" He asks handing Alison a cup.

"Sure," she turns to Emily "do you want one Em?" She asks as she holds out the cup Noel had just given her.

Emily smiles and takes it, "Thanks."

"Hey Em, I didn't see you there!" He says with a goofy grin. "Ben's downstairs playing pool with Sean." He tells her as he hands Alison another cup.

"Thanks Noel." She says trying to smile; she really didn't want to go see him right now. She'd much rather stay with Alison.

Alison notices her hesitation, "I won't leave without you, promise." She says with a smile her cute dimple showing on her left cheek.

"Okay…" She says as she heads for the stairs to the basement.

She heard Noel talking to Alison, "Did you want to dance?" He asks charmingly.

"No, I'm good but Aria loves to dance, she should be here somewhere." She tells him.

Emily walks down to the game room and sees Ben and Sean at one of the pool tables and Hanna's standing to the side looking pissed. She decides to go talk to Hanna and see what's bothering her.

"Hey Hanna, what's wrong?" Emily asks in concern.

"I was hoping that tonight might be the night with Sean but he is so focused on beating Ben that he's hardly said two words to me!" She says livid.

"I thought you said he wanted to wait you know till marriage and all?" Emily asks slightly confused.

"We've been dating from almost 6 months and at this rate I'll be the only virgin at school!" She says looking at Emily who turns red. "Sorry…" Hanna says mental kicking herself. "I know you and Ben have been dating longer than that."

"I'm just… not ready." Emily says a bit embarrassed.

"And I totally understand that and respect it but I am ready!" Hanna says in frustration.

Emily tensed as she felt arms circle around her waist and he whispered in her ear, "Hey sexy."

Hanna joined Sean at the pool table to play for awhile.

Emily tried to get out of he's grasp but he was too strong, he kisses her neck and she freezes. "Get a room Coogan!" One of the guys from the team shouts and it gives her the chance to turn out of his grasp.

"Very funny Greg, your just jealous because my girlfriends hotter than yours!" He says grabbing her ass.

"Ben, knock it off." She says through her teeth.

"What babe I'm just having fun." He says sneering, "Why don't we find somewhere more quit." He says as he grips her arm tightly. Emily wants to cry out but she doesn't want to anger Ben. Lately he had been getting a lot more forceful with her and had even hurt her a few times.

He drug her out back to a remote corner of the huge backyard. He pulled her in tightly towards him and kissed her roughly. "Do you have any idea how much I want you?" He asks as he slides his hands up her shirt.

"Wait…" She says as she grabs his hands stalling his movement. "I-I'm not ready to…."

"Oh come on Em! We've been together for almost year now!" Hay says his temper flaring. "Does this have to do with you being a dyke?!" He asks his voice rising with each word.

"I-I told you that I'm not sure what I am… I don't know what you want from me Ben?" She says trying to diffuse the situation.

"I want to have sex with my girlfriend!" He says getting even angrier.

"C-Can you please just give me some time?" She asks timidly.

"You are such a fucking tease!" He says as he hits her in the stomach.

Emily takes a shuddering breath as she holds her stomach, trying not to cry out. He looks at her disgustedly, "You know better than to make me mad." he says threateningly.

"Hey Em?" Hanna calls from a few feet away.

"Over here!" She calls out as Ben shoots daggers at her.

Hanna makes her way around the corner smiling at them. "Aw so cute!" She says as Ben puts his arm around Emily. "We're playing couples; do you two love birds want to join?' She asks as she grabs Emily's hand and pulls her towards her.

"S-Sure." Emily says plastering on fake smile as she held back tears. She said a little prayer of thanks that Hanna had come to find her.

She walks arm in arm with Hanna back into the basement with Ben close behind them. Sean smiles at them as they come in, "So are you ready to have your asses handed to you?" He says to Ben as they come in.

"Hey, I have an idea," Hanna says with a smirk "how about boys versus girls?"

"You're on!" Sean says looking at Ben, "What do you thing Ben?"

He looks at Emily for a moment like he's thinking about something. "Sure." He finally says when he sees whatever it was her was looking for. Emily knew better than to say anything and looks at her feet as Ben stares her down.

Hanna racks the balls and Emily breaks knocking in two solids right off.

"I didn't know your girl was a pool shark too!" Sean says punching Ben in the arm playfully.

"She's full of surprises that's for sure." He says keeping an eye on her.

After three games the girls had the lead two games to one and the boys were not too happy.

"I guess all those nights of playing pool in middle school paid off!" Hanna says as she high fives Emily.

Aria comes in from the backyard followed by Noel who put his arm around her. "Is everyone having a good time?" Noel asks with a grin.

Sean smiles, "We were till these two kicked our asses at pool!" He says looking at Hanna and Emily.

Aria comes over to join Hanna and Em. "Hey have you guys seen Spencer?" She asks. "It's almost curfew and my mom will kill me if I'm late again!"

"Not since we first got here." Hanna says.

Emily sees Alison coming down the stairs and she sighs with relief. Alison makes her way toward them. "Hey Em, are you ready to go?" She asks curiously.

"Please." She says locking eyes with Alison. Alison can tell there was something bothering her but before she could say anything Aria pipes up.

"Ali have you seen Spence anywhere?" She asks concerned.

"Yeah she's upstairs on the back porch playing chess with… Mona I think it is," Alison says as she grabs Emily's arm. "We're taking off, see you guys later."

"Later." Hanna says as she hugs first Em then Alison.

"Great job at the meet Em." Aria says as she hugs Emily. "See you later." She says as she hugs Alison.

Ben grabs her as they walk by and hugs Emily tightly and she gasps as he whispers, "Keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you." He says as he lets her go. "See you Monday Em." He says trying to sound like sweet and caring boyfriend.

"See you Monday." She says quietly.

Alison walks over to Em and laces her fingers through Emily's as she leads her up the stairs. They stop and head out to the back porch to say bye to Spencer and get a hug before they head through the living room and out the front door. As their walking to the car Alison starts to worry as Emily hasn't said anything since they left the basement. They get in and Alison starts the car and drives away from the cabin, Emily looks out the window afraid to turn and look at Ali as tears prick at the back of her eyes. Alison decided to let her be for now and focuses on driving since she was a little buzzed, she hadn't drank that much but she thought it better to be safe than sorry.

As they pulled up to Alison house Emily feels a bit of relief to be away from Ben and that stupid party. She follows Alison into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. Alison closes the door behind her and looks through her drawers for something for Em to wear to bed. Emily sits down on the edge of Alison's bed suddenly feeling exhausted from the long day. After a full day of school, then the swim meet, and the party and dealing with Ben she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Here something for you to sleep in." Alison says kindly, handing Emily a white tank top and a pair of little red shorts.

"Thanks." Emily says forcing a small smile.

While Alison was getting something to wear, Emily changed her shirt quickly covering the now fully blossoming bruise on her stomach. Alison removes her dress and Emily fights not to sneak a peek as she undoes her bra and slides on a blue tank top and matching shorts.

Alison turns off the overhead light and slides into her bed as Emily does the same. As Alison lies down she looks into Emily's sad brown eyes, "What's going on Em?"

"I-It's nothing… Ben was just being a little pushy that's all." Emily says feeling a bit embarrassed.

"He didn't… try anything, did he?" Alison asks trying not to get angry.

"N-No, he's just being pushy because we've been together for so long." Emily explains.

"You don't owe him anything, remember that Em okay." She says firmly.

"Okay." She says as a tear slips out.

Alison catches it with her finger, "What else is bothering you, Em?"

Emily thinks of an excuse, "I… I'm just missing my dad that's all."

"Come 'ere." Alison says as she opens her arms.

Emily slides into her arms as Alison holds her. "You know I'm always her for you." She says as she rubs her back.

"Thanks Ali." Emily says as she relaxes and breathes in the scent that is just Alison and she absolutely loves.

"No problem, now just rest Em." She says softly as she feels Emily relaxing and her breathing is evening out with sleep. Alison sits up watching Emily sleep peacefully for as long as she could until she couldn't keep her eyes open and she fell asleep holding Em.


	3. Chapter 3 - Girls Day

**Please leave a comment, review, or any feedback! They help motivate me to write.**

Chapter 3 – Girls Day

Alison wakes up and stretches as she feels a weight on her chest. Emily is out like a light and clinging to Alison for dear life. Alison couldn't help but giggle as she gently shook her, "Em." She says to the sleeping brunette.

Emily opens her eyes and looks slightly confused, "Ali?" She says as her sleepy mind starts to clear. She jumps off of Alison and her cheeks burn red in embarrassment. "Sorry..." She says looking anywhere but at Ali.

"Em," Alison says waiting for her to look at her, as blue meets brown, "It's fine, okay!" She says smiling at her. Emily just nods her head. "So what do you want to do today?" Alison says as she gets up.

"I don't know?" Emily says playing with her fingers. "My mom is still in Texas with my dad so I was just going to watch some movies and do some homework…"

"Well, while that sounds like fun…" She says turning around and handing Em a white t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, a bra, and a pair of underwear. "I was thinking how about a girls day?"

"Okay…" Emily says looking at the clothes.

"You left them her last time you stayed over so I washed them! Now you go take a shower and I'll make some breakfast." She says as she heads to the closet in the hall and grabs a few towels for her.

"Thanks Ali… for everything." She says as she takes the towel and walks toward the bathroom.

"Don't mention it." Alison says smiling at her as she heads down the stairs.

As Emily get's ready to get in the shower her phone vibrates, she picks it up and looks at it, it's from Ben.

 _Ben: Hey babe, I'm sorry about the party yesterday, I had too much to drink and you know how I get._

 _Emily: It's alright Ben, I shouldn't upset you._

 _Ben: Will you still go to homecoming with me?_

 _Emily: Of course_

She didn't want to give him a reason to be mad at her again. She sets her phone down and starts the water and gets in the shower.

Emily stands under the water and let it wash the events of the day before away. Not wanting to make Alison wait too long she decides to get out. As she is drying off she catches the sight of herself in the mirror, the bruise on her stomach is an angry looking deep purple and it hurts to touch it. She gets dressed quickly to cover it and grabs the tooth brush she'd left and brushed her teeth. She combs her hair and pulls it up in a messy ponytail and gives herself a once over before leaving the bathroom.

As she walks down the stairs the smell of French toast hits her and her stomach starts to growl. She enters the kitchen and Alison dishes her up a plate and sits at the island. Emily takes a seat and smiles, "Thank you, it looks so good!"

"No problem!" Alison says as she sets a plate for herself next to Emily and grabs some juice and two glasses. She sits down and pours them each a glass. "Eat before it gets cold." Alison tells her bumping her playfully. Emily enjoys the food as she thinks how much she loves this side of Alison. She didn't let her walls down with any of the other girls at least not this much.

"This is really good Ali!" Emily says as she takes another bite and hums happily.

Alison can't help but giggle at her, "You are too cute Em!" She says smiling so wide her dimple shows on her left cheek.

Emily blushes, "What did you want to do for 'girl's day'?" She asks curiously drinking her juice.

"Well since homecoming is in a week I thought we could go dress shopping, if that is alright with you?" Alison says finishing her French toast and picking up her plate.

"Okay!" Emily says as she grabs her plate and takes Alison from her, "I'll do the dishes and clean up the kitchen while you shower!" She says with a grin.

"Okay," she says looking at Emily for a minute, "Thank you Em, I'll be back in a bit."

As Emily was finishing putting up the dishes she caught sight of Alison entering the kitchen in a purple tank top with ruffles around the sleeves and a pair of black skinny jeans. She looked stunning and Emily got lost when her blue eyes caught her brown ones. "Are you ready?" She asks Emily as she walks toward.

"Huh?" Emily asks shaking herself to focus on what Alison had said.

"Are you ready to go to the mall?" She said a bit slower and with a slight smirk.

"Yeah… sorry just spaced for a minute. I'm ready if you are." She says blushing.

They enter the mall, which was busy as it was a Saturday, and headed to a few different stores till they found the perfect store. Alison stops in front of a little boutique and looks at Emily excitedly, "This is the place!"

Emily grimaces a bit, she isn't a big shopper but she'd do just about anything for Alison. "Okay. Let's go see what they got!" She says with mock enthusiasm.

"Come on Em, It won't be that bad!" She says grabbing her arm and pulling her into the store.

As they enter a lady in her mid thirties with light brown hair welcomes them, "Hello ladies, can I help you find anything?"

"Yes, we are looking for something special to wear for homecoming!" Alison says pulling Emily up next to her.

"I have just the thing; we recently got in a few new stunning evening gowns." She says as she walks to the back of the store. "This would look amazing with your skin tone." She says as she hands Emily a pearlescent sleeveless floor length dress with a plunging sweetheart neckline that is banded to accentuate her curves and heads back to the front of the store to help another customer who just came in.

"I-I can't wear this!" Emily says looking at the beautiful dress.

"Yes you can." Alison says handing her the dress.

"There is no way I can pull this off!" She says taking the dress.

"Yes you can, now get your cute butt in there and try it on!" She says pushing her towards the fitting rooms.

"Ali!" Emily says as she pushes her into the room and closes her in it.

"And you better let me see it!" She says as she stands outside waiting.

Emily slips out of her clothes and puts on the dress nervously.

Alison quickly goes back to the dresses and picks out the perfect one, she takes it to the register. "Can you bag this up for me; I want to buy it along with whichever dress she picks out." Alison says pointing at the fitting room.

The lady nods and takes the dress to put in one of the garment bags. Alison returns to the waiting area. In the fitting room Emily looks in the mirror for a bit before Alison calls out.

"Come on Em! Let me see!" She says with a little bit of whine.

"Alright, alright…" Emily says opening the door and folding her arms over her chest protectively.

Alison steps closer and gently takes her hands and pulls them away as she takes in the sight of her in the dress. "You look gorgeous Em!"

Emily blushes a deep red, "You are just saying that…"

"You have no idea how stunningly beautiful you are!" Alison says catching her chocolate eyes with her mesmerizing deep blues. "You need to wear this for homecoming." She says with a grin, the adorable dimple showing on her left cheek that drove Emily crazy.

Emily smiles at her and looks at the price tag and her eyes about pop out of her head. "Ali! There is no way I can afford this!"

"I got ya covered." Alison says leading her back to the fitting room. "Now get dressed and we'll find some killer heels!"

Emily dresses quickly and brings out the dress. "Ali I can't let you buy this!" She tries one last time.

"What are friends for?" She says as she grabs the dress and heads to the register.

"Did you find a dress?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, but it's a surprise." She says with a wink as she sets down the dress at the register.

"Is that all for you today?" The lady asks with a kind smile.

"And also the other dress too, please." Alison adds.

She rings the two dresses up and Alison hands her a credit card. She hands her two garment bags. "Have a great day ladies!"

They stop at a shoe store and both find a killer pair of heels to match their dresses and then head to the food court for lunch. Emily stops at the counter for some pizza for her and Alison. "Two slices of cheese and two drinks please." She says looking to Alison who nods and smiles.

"That'll be $7.64." The scrawny teenage boy behind the counter tells her.

Alison digs in her purse to get some money and Emily puts her hand on her arm. "I got it."

"Are you sure Em?" Alison asks her putting her hand on Em's.

"After all you've done for me it's the least I can do." Emily says as she hands the boy a $10.

"$2.36 is your change; have a good day beautiful!" He says with a wink.

As they walk to a table Alison can't help but giggle. "He was totally flirting with you."

"He was not." Emily says blushing a little.

"Oh please Em! Have you seen you? You're hot!" She says with a playful smirk as she sits.

Emily feels her face burning as she looks down at her pizza and picks at it nervously. Alison can't help but smile as she changes the subject, "So who are you going to homecoming with?"

"Ben actually asks me a few weeks ago." She says trying to smile.

"That'll be fun…" She says rolling her eyes.

Emily smiles at her, "So who are you going with? I know like every guy has already asked you."

"I was thinking about going stag actually!" She says finishing her pizza.

After grabbing their stuff and leaving the mall, they head back to Alison's. They decided to have the girls come over for movies and junk food.

As their watching a pile of chick flicks and eating popcorn, Emily, Alison, and Spencer are sitting on the couch and Hanna and Aria sitting on the chairs on each side of the couch. They get to talking about homecoming.

"So I think Noel is totally going to ask me to homecoming!" Aria said excitedly.

"I told you he liked you Ar!" Alison says with a big smile.

"So are you going with Sean?" Spencer asks Hanna while grabbing a big handful of popcorn.

"Yeah he asked me a few weeks ago…" She says looking a bit upset.

"That's good Han, so what's the problem?" Aria asks curiously.

"The problem is I keep throwing myself at him at him like literally and… nothing!" She says in a huff.

"Well what do expect Hanna; he is one of the founding members of Real Love Waits?!" Spencer says incredulously.

"I thought that it would work it's way out of his system!" Hanna says in frustration.

"Yeah cause peoples morals are usually a passing fade..." Spencer says rolling her eyes.

Emily and Alison can't help but laugh at the exchange between the sarcastic brunette and the ditsy blonde. "Ha, ha very funny…" Hanna says sardonically, "I'm sure Emily's going with Ben, at least that's what Sean said." She says looking at Em who just nods. "So who are going with then Alison?"

"I'm going stag." She tells Hanna with a smirk.

"Well you'll be in good company, cause I'm going stag as well!" Spencer says with a good hearted smile.

"You two should go together!" Aria says as the brilliant idea hits her. Emily looks at her wide eyed and Hanna giggles at the thought. "As friends! Obviously." She says blushing

"I'm all for it!" Spencer says batting her lashes at Ali.

"Sounds good to me." She says playful pushing Spencer.

After finishing most of their movies and eating copious amount of popcorn and junk food Spencer and Aria end up sprawled across the couch. Hanna had passed out in a food coma in one of the recliners and Alison and Emily shared a blanket on the floor. Emily is awoken by her phone notification going off.

 _Poor Em wanting something she can never have._

 _~Anonyms_

Emily feels dread pool in her stomach, _who knows?_ She had never shared her feelings for Alison with anyone. She doesn't even understand them herself.


	4. Chapter 4 - Distance

**Please take a moment and leave a review, suggestions, and/or any thoughts. I love to hear from you all.**

Distance

Emily had been avoiding Alison ever since she got the mysterious text fearing that this Anonyms person would out her to the other girls or worse yet her parents. These feelings keep getting strong as she tries to stay away from Alison; eventually she is all her mind can think about. She even invades her dreams.

 ** _Emily is sitting in her room studying when Alison knocks on her door. "Come in!" She says without looking up for her work._**

 ** _Alison enters her room; here blue eyes sparkling and cute little dimple showing. "Why have you been avoiding me Em?" She asks as she sits down across from her._**

 ** _"_** ** _I- I haven't been… avoiding you." She says turning back to her work._**

 ** _"_** ** _Em."She says waiting for Emily to look at her, when she does she has tears in her eyes. "What's going on with you?" Alison asks kindly._**

 ** _"_** ** _I-It's nothing…" She says as tears start to fall._**

 ** _Alison catches them with her finger and scoots closer to Emily. "You can tell me Em."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I… I love you Alison…" She says as tears fall faster._**

 ** _Alison closes the distance between them and their lips meet in a gentle kiss. Alison deepens the kiss, softly exploring Emily mouth with her tongue. Alison pushed Emily back on the bed and straddled her hips._**

Emily sat bolt right up in bed taking a few deep breathes; this was starting to get out of hand. Her alarm was set to go off in about 15 minutes anyway, so she decided to get up and take a shower and get ready for school. After drying her hair and putting on a little bit of makeup, she puts on a white tank top topped off with one of her favorite plaid shirts and pair of torn jeans.

Emily walked in to the quad thinking she'd be able to avoid Alison since there were only a few minutes till the first bell. She was headed down the hall to her locker when she heard her all too familiar voice.

"Em? Did I do something to make you upset?" She asks her blue eyes shining with concern.

"H-Hey Ali…" She says smiling and blushing a bit as she remembers her dream. "No, I'm not upset with you at all." She says grabbing her books for first period.

"I have barely seen you all week, what's going on Em?" She says stepping in front of her as she closes her locker.

"Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind that's all." She says looking down at her feet.

"Are you going to sit with us at lunch today? Please!" She says her eyes probing her.

The bell rings for the start of first period. "Y-Yeah, I'll see you at lunch!" She calls to Alison as she walks toward her class.

Alison looks after her sadly as she wonders what's wrong with Emily. She shakes it off and heads for her first class.

Emily was sitting in her last class before lunch with 10 minutes to go, her math teacher had been explaining some problem that were on the test they had taken yesterday. Emily was trying desperately to pay attention but her mind kept wandering back to what Alison was wearing. She looked amazing in her mini black skirt with a chain belt and a ¾ sleeve cream colored low cut shirt and of course her signature high heels. She keeps thinking about that kiss and she would love to actually kiss Alison's full heart shaped lips. The bell rings and shakes her back to the present, she gathers up her papers and her book before heading to her locker to drop them off.

When she enters the lunchroom Hanna flags her down to come sit with them. As she makes her way over to table she notices the only spot open is right across from Alison. She sits down and Alison smiles at her brightly.

"Long time no see!" Hanna says from next to Alison while popping a tomato from her salad into her mouth.

"Yeah… sorry I've been eating lunch in the library cramming for a major math test." She says looking over at Hanna.

"If you needed some help studying Em, you should've let me know. I took pre-calc last year." Spencer said patting Emily on the arm from her seat next to her.

"Thanks Spence, I'll take you up on that offer next time!" Emily says as she eats her sandwich.

"So are you excited for homecoming tonight?" Aria asks the table bouncing in excitement on Alison's other side.

"Sean better be ready because I made a special trip to Victoria Secrets for this dance!" Hanna says taking a drink from her water bottle.

Spencer almost chokes on her drink, "Really Han?!"

"What? I want to look good." She says pointedly.

"I hope Noel isn't expecting anything too much!" Aria says with a blush.

"If he wants to live, he better not!" Spencer says only half joking.

"Well my date better not be late!" Alison said playfully winking at Spencer.

"Please Ali; I'm not the one who takes two hours to get ready!" Spencer says in mock anger.

"Hey, hey, hey beauty takes time! Isn't that right Em?" Alison says touching Emily's hand. "You are still coming over to my place to get ready right?" She asks holding onto to Em's hand.

"Y-Yeah of course." She says feeling the blush creep up her cheeks.

"Good!" Alison says with a smile, "cause your dress and heels are there still."

Emily was getting her books she needed for the weekend when she felt someone standing next to her. She smiles thinking it was Alison but as she turns around she is hit with a wave of disappointment.

"Hey sexy." Ben says as he grabs Emily and kisses her forcefully. "I've missed you."

"S-Sorry it's been a crazy week." She says a bit nervous.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up at your place?" He asks loosening his hold on her a bit but not letting her go.

"Actually I'm going to Alison's to get ready…" She tells him not looking into his eyes.

"You spend way too much time with her." He says starting to get anger.

"With who?" Alison asks as she steps up next Emily.

"So I'll see you at 7?" He asks ignoring Alison.

"I promise to return her to you then." Alison says her bitchy side coming out.

"Whatever…" He mumbles as he walks off.

"You ready Em?" Alison asks lacing her arm through Emily's.

"S-Sure." She said as she let Ali pull her out to her car.

When they get to Alison's, she smiles at Em, "Can I do your nails and your makeup?" She asks with that bright smile that makes Emily weak in the knees.

Emily can't help but smile, "Sure!"

They go up to her room and Alison pats the bed next to her for Emily to sit. She takes her hand and starts to paint her nails. She looks at Em for a second, "Are you sure everything is ok?" She asks as she finishes her left hand and starts on the right.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just missing my parents, that's all." She says quickly, not looking at Alison.

"You are more than welcome to stay here, as long as you like." Alison says locking her eyes with Em's.

"O-Okay, thanks Ali." She says feeling her nerves getting the better of her.

"Don't mention it." Alison says with a smile as she finishes her right hand. "Now, let me see your toes.

Emily stretches out on Alison's bed with her back against her headboard and holds one of Alison's pillows tightly. She loves that it smells like her.

"Stop fidgeting!" She says as she playfully smacks her leg.

"Sorry... it tickles!" Emily says as she tries to hold still.

"Let me see the other one." She says as she finishes the last toe.

Emily obliges with a giggle as she starts painting the other nails. "Sorry." She says blushing.

"You know you can tell me anything Em, right?" She asks looking at her seriously as she blows on her nails.

Emily tries not to squirm, "Y-Yes." She says in a whisper.

Realizing that Emily is starting to get upset Alison decides to change the subject. "Let's do your makeup!"

"Sounds good." Emily says relaxing a little.

Alison grabs a few things from her vanity table and sat down in front of Emily. She put on a light coat of concealer, a little bronzer and blush. "Close your eyes." Alison tells her. She puts some eye shadow, "Okay you can open them." She finishes it with some massacre. Alison smiles at her handy work. "What do you think?" She asks.

Emily looks in the mirror and smiles. "Thanks Ali!" She says beaming.

"Now let me help you put on your dress so you don't mess up your makeup." Alison says smiling as she grabs Emily's dress from her closet.

Emily nervously slips her jeans off and her shirt, as she crosses her arms over her stomach. Alison walks closer her to her, "You're going to have to move your arm so I can help you." Alison smiles at her reassuringly.

Emily reluctantly puts her arms down showing a brown and yellowing bruise on her stomach. Alison gasps as she touches Emily's toned abs. "Em! What happened?" She says worry on her features.

Emily pulls back and blushes, "I-I hit it on the side of the pool… when I was getting out last week." She says looking down.

Not wanting to push Alison nodded. "Put your arms up." She slides the dress on and Alison zips the back for her and her breath catches at the sight in front of her. "You look amazing Emily!" She says with a sincere smile as her cerulean eyes sparkle.

"Th-Thanks." Emily says blushing as Alison leans in a bit closer. Emily's phone buzzes breaking the moment. She looks down at her phone.

 _Ben: I'm out front_

"Ben's here." Emily says a little sad that he had interrupted the moment she and Alison had been having.

"He can't even come to the door?!" Alison asks in irritation.

"I'll see you there?" Emily asks as puts on her heels and heads toward her bedroom door.

"Yeah, I just need to finish getting dressed." Alison says as she walks over to Emily and kisses her on the cheek. "You look stunning Em!"

Emily blushes and heads down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5 - Homecoming

**Thank you so, so much for all the wonderful reviews I always look forward to reading them. Please take a moment and leave a review, feedback, and/or any suggestions.**

Homecoming

As they walk in to the gym it is decorated in a casino style with black jack tables, a roulette wheel, and poker tables scattered around the dance floor. Ben has his arm possessively around Emily as they walk down the stairs towards the dance floor. Emily notices most people's eyes are on them as they enter. They head to dance floor so Ben can show off his sexy girlfriend to the school and that she was his. As they're dancing the song changed to Lady GaGa's "Poker Face" and all eyes are drawn to the stairs as Alison enters with Spencer, Aria, and Noel. Emily's eyes are instantly drawn to Alison, who is wearing a gorgeous sliver and gray sequin gown with beaded accents and cap sleeves that was floor length. Her makeup was done in silver tones highlighting her stunning features, Emily is rendered speechless. Ben is none too happy and he grabs her a bit possessively, "Let's get a drink!" He says pulling her over to the table with punch and snacks.

Sean and Hanna are over at the table and Hanna gets Emily's attention. "Hey Em! You look amazing!"

"Thanks Han so do you." She says smiling at Hanna in here slick white silhouette dress.

"Beware the punch…" Hanna says with a wink as Ben downs another cup full.

"Thanks for the heads up." She tells Hanna with a smile.

While Ben is busy drinking with some of his buddies from the swim team, Alison walks over to Emily with a smile. "Care to dance?" She says smiling and her dimple showing on her left cheek.

"With you?" Emily chokes out. "Won't people get the wrong idea?"

"What? Aren't we friends?" Alison asks her eyes sparkling."Come on dance with Em… please!" She says with a pleading smile.

She grabs Emily's hand and drags her on the dance when, Paramore's "You are the Only Exception" begins to play. Emily stands a few inches taller than Alison, so Alison wraps her arms loosely around her neck as they dance to the song. "Put your arms around my waist." Alison whispers into Em's ear. Emily puts her arms around her waist her hands trembling slightly. "There, that's better." She says as they sway to the music.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Alison asks looking into Emily's chocolate eyes.

"Y-Yes, I know…" Emily says a bit nervous.

"You have always been my favorite," She says with a smirk. "Just don't tell the other girls." She says with a chuckle.

As the song starts coming to a close Emily notices Ben is looking around, "I-I better get back to Ben." She says as she lets go of Alison waist and heads toward Ben who is working on his 6th cup of punch.

Ben turns around and his eyes are unfocused, "Let's dance sexy!" He says as he drags her out to the dance floor again as another slow song starts to play.

As the alcohol starts taking effect he starts to get a bit handsy. "Ben… easy okay…" She says trying to keep her voice low.

"What babe… y-you look ssso hot!" He says slurring his words.

He starts nipping her neck and running his hands down her back, gripping her ass. "Ben!"

A boy nearby over hears and taps Ben on the shoulder, he turns around quickly in a rage. "What do you want?" He says in a dangerous tone.

"Hey, we're cool, I just thought you might want to get in on the all guys poker game that's all." He says with a disarming smile. "I'm Toby by the way." He says extending his hand.

"Ben." He says shaking his hand firmly. "Is it for money?" He asks his competitive side coming out.

"I-I think so." Toby says looking over at the tables.

"I'm in!" He says.

"Hey Maya! Do you mind hanging out with the lovely…" He looks at Emily.

"Em-Emily…" She says nervously.

"No problem!" Maya says grabbing Emily's arm and pulling her off the dance floor as Ben and Toby head for the poker tables.

They find a table mostly away from the bustle of people playing games and dancing.

"S-Sorry to ruin your date." Emily says shyly.

"Oh no, you didn't Toby is just a friend, besides he's not my type." She says looking at Emily with a flirtatious smile.

Emily can't help blushing a bit at the blatant flirting; maybe she was gay after all. She had to admit she did feel a little something for Maya. It was not nearly as strong as what she felt for Alison though. "How do you know Toby?" She asks with a curious smile.

"We meet while doing community service actually!" She says laughing.

"R-Realy?" Emily asks caught off guard.

"I didn't kill anyone!" Maya says with her eyes sparkling a bit. "I was caught with a few joints that's all."

Emily couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "What about Toby?"

"He had a little trouble in school after his mom passed, he started ditching school, and hanging out with a bad crowd. He is actually a really sweet guy though." Maya says with a smile.

"Hey they have a photo both over by the prize table, do you want to take some pictures?" She asks with a sweet smile at Emily.

"S-Sure." She said unable to deny the cute curly haired brunette.

Maya grabs Emily's hand and leads her through the small crowd to the photo booth. They both pile in and giggle a bit.

"Ready?" Emily asks suddenly nervous in such close proximity to Maya.

"Wait," She says fixing her hair a bit, "If it comes out half way decent I might have to replace my driver license photo with one of these." She says with a wide grin.

"Yeah, they are usually pretty terrible." Emily says with a giggle.

"No, no, no I skipped terrible and came back around to downright atrocious.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad! I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She blushes at the connotation of that statement. "I bet mine is worse!"

"No way, I'm not buying it you are too crazy beautiful." Maya says with a playful smirk.

Emily blushes like crazy as she looks at the machine trying to figure out how to start it."Which button makes it work?" She says as she plays with it for a minute. "There!" She says as she pushes it and sits next to Maya.

They take one where they are both leaning into each other smiling, then one where Maya puts bunny ears on Emily, then one where they are both laughing, and in the last one their eyes lock as they are so close together and Maya pulls her in for a kiss. Emily can't help but kiss her back, her lips are so soft and delicate and she gets lost in it. Her hands tangle in Maya's hair as the kiss deepens.

Maya breaks the kiss and smiles, "How about we get some food and some punch."

"Okay." Emily says as they exit the photo booth. Emily looks in the little holder for the photos but there is nothing. "Where'd the pictures go?" Emily asks panicking slightly.

Maya giggles, "Well shit… I guess I broke it."

Emily feels a lead weight in her stomach. "Seriously, where could they have gone?"

"I bet it ran out of paper from everyone taking pictures all night." She says casually, "Let's get some food!" She says pulling Emily along with her.

As they sit down to munch on some finger sandwiches Maya can't help but notices that Emily's eyes are trained on a certain blonde. "You are in love with her aren't you?" She asks nonchalantly.

Emily chokes on her drink. "Excuse me… what?" She says panic filling her voice.

"The way you look at her," She says with a sly smile. "You got it bad!"

"I-I have a boy… Ben!" She says in a panic.

"Yeah but you are in love with her." She says pointing at Alison. "Don't worry it can be our little secret." She tells her with a wink.

Toby came over holding up a falling down drunken Ben, who kept trying to wander off. "Sorry to bother you lovely ladies but I think someone needs to go home and sleep it off…" He says in a mock whisper.

"Hey s-sexy!" Ben says stumbling over toward Emily and grabs her around the waist.

"Easy Ben." She says swatting his hand away.

"I can drive him home if you like?" Toby says with a smile.

"Thanks but I can't ask you to drive out of the way." Emily says as she stands up and grabs Ben's keys away from him.

"No problem." He says his light blue eyes shining.

Maya grabs a piece of paper out of her purse and jots down something and hands it to her. "Here's my number if you wanna hang out, as friends." She says with a wink.

"Thanks." Emily says her cheeks turning a little red. "See you later!" She says waving at Maya and Toby as she grabs Ben's arm.

She pulls Ben out to the parking as he stumbles a bit. "S-So do y-you want to go back to my pl-place?" He says wrapping his arms around Emily's waist and pulling her in.

"Ben…" She says trying to ease out of his strong hold. He stumbles a bit and it gives her the chance to break his hold. She opens the passenger door and he half sits and half falls in to the seat. Emily lets out a frustrated huff and walks around the car when she sees Hanna and Sean walking out closely followed by Spencer and Ali.

Sean and Hanna make their way over towards Ben's car. "Do you want me to take Ben home?" Sean says with a smile.

Hanna doesn't look to happy, "I thought we were going to my place… my mom won't be back till tomorrow!"

"Han, I don't think that's a good idea besides I told you I'm saving myself for marriage! So what do you say Emily?" He asks her ignoring a very pissed off Hanna.

"That would be great!" She says with relief. "Thanks Sean." She says handing him Ben's keys.

"Hey what's going on?" Spencer asks as she sees Sean helping Ben over to his car while an angry Hanna glares daggers at him.

"Could you give Hanna and I ride?" She asks looking at the blonde who was pouting now as Ben and Sean got into his car.

Alison joins them catching the tail end of the conversation. "I drove us." She tells Emily with a smile, "We were actually talking about going to the Brew to grab something, you and Han can join if you'd like." She says sweetly.

Hanna lights up at the mention of food, "I'm in!" She says smiling.

"Sounds good." Emily says following Alison and the others to her car.

They all order coffees and some pastries and sit at the back of the shop. Emily and Alison sit on the couch while Spencer and Hanna sit in the chairs on either side.

"Anyone see Aria?" Spencer asks curiously while their enjoying the drinks and eating.

"Last I saw, her and Noel look like they were getting pretty close on the dance floor!" Hanna says with a knowing look.

"So Em, where were you most of the evening? I noticed Ben was hanging out with Jenna's step brother… Toby right?" Spencer asks curiously.

"Yeah, Ben got a little too drunk and handsy so Toby talked him in to playing poker for awhile." She explains, "His date Maya was nice enough to keep me company while Ben sobered up a bit."

"You really need to drop him Em." Alison pipes up after being mostly quite.

"I-I can't…" Emily says in a mumbled voice that only Alison catches.

"Leave her alone Ali! They make a cute couple." Hanna says not realizing the concern in Alison eyes.

"Do you all want to stay in the barn tonight? My parents are in Washington till Monday." Spencer offers.

"Another girl's night!" Hanna says excitedly.

Spencer can't help but giggle at the excitable blonde. "What about you two?" She asks looking at the two on the couch.

Emily's phone buzzes and she opens the text thinking it was her mom or Ben. Her heart drops when she sees a picture of her and Maya kissing and a message.

 _What would your friends think if they knew?_

 _~Anonyms_

"Em?" Alison says shaking her after Spencer and she had both tried to get her attention.

"Huh?" She asks looking a bit pale.

"Are you alright Em? Alison asks touching her arm gently.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine. I-I just zoned out… sorry." She says still distracted, Alison doesn't buy it but she decides to let it go.

"Did you want to stay over and have another girl's night?" Spencer asks her again.

"S-Sure." She says forcing a smile.

"Alright, let's headed out before they kick us out!" Hanna says as she stands.

They spent the rest of the night watching chick flicks and laughing at how cheesy and stupid they are. Emily was mostly quite as she was panicking that someone had stolen the pictures of her and Maya from dance. It could have been anyone, there were so many people there and some who were from different schools. As she is thinking she feels a hand grab hers gently and squeeze, Alison looks at her reassuringly and smiles at her. _Does she know?! Did she get a text with the picture too?_


	6. Chapter 6 - Crashing Down

**::Trigger warning:: Very dark content in the last part of this chapter, please read with caution.**

 **Review if you get the chance please!**

Crashing Down

On Monday Emily makes her way to her locker where she finds a red rose and note taped to her locker. She opens the note and she sees that is from Ben.

 _Em,_

 _I'm so sorry about the way I acted at the dance; I hope you will let me make it up to you this Friday!_

 _Ben_

She smiles a little as she smells the rose and puts the note and flower in her locker before grabbing her books for her first class of the day. As she close her locker Ben is standing there with another rose and a smile. "So do you want to go out this Friday to dinner?"

"S-Sure!" Emily says surprised to see this side of Ben.

He leans in and kisses her gently, "I'll see you later then." He says as he walks toward his class.

"Ok." She tells him as she walks the other direction to French class.

She sits down next to Alison who smiles at her kindly. "What's got you smiling so much?"

"Nothing… Ben is actually being sweet for a change." She says blushing.

"Well… that's, great!" Alison says trying to sound enthusiastic.

"I know! He apologized for the dance and even gave me roses!" She whispers to Ali excitedly as the teacher enters the classroom.

"Em?" She says to her quietly.

"Yea?" She says looking at her concerned blue eyes.

"Just be careful." She tells her imploringly.

The teacher got up and called for everyone's attention as she starts writing on the board the words and definitions for their French test next Monday. Alison passes her a note.

 _Study with me tonight and stay over?_

Emily smiles at her and nods her head in agreement.

As Emily is getting her things out of her locker she turns to see Ben with another rose. "For you beautiful!" He says with grin and kisses her.

Alison rolls her eyes as she comes up to the pair and she loudly clears her throat. Ben pulls back and shoots an annoyed look at Alison. "What do YOU want?" He says angrily.

"Em and I have a study date." She says coolly.

Emily looks down at her feet not wanting to meet his anger glare. "You two really spend a lot of time together!" He says fiercely.

"What are best friends for?" Alison says wrapping her arm around Em.

"Yeah… sure." He says looking between the two. He looks at Emily for a moment longer. "I'll see you tomorrow Em." He says as he makes a show of kissing her.

"See ya." Emily says as he walks away.

"Are you ready?" Alison asks her as she removes her arm from around her.

Emily looks sad at the loss of Alison's touch. "Y-Yeah let me grab one last book." She says as she grabs her bag and puts the book and her notes in it.

Alison puts her arm through hers and they walk out to her car.

Alison grabs some snacks and drinks before heading upstairs to her room followed closely by Emily. They spread the snacks, books, and notes strewn across Alison's bed as they study and quiz each other. Alison pops a grape in her mouth as she asks Emily some questions from the notes. "Okay, let's start easy, bonjour mademoiselle?"

"It is a greeting or a way of saying hello!" Emily says feeling confident.

"Okay maybe that was too easy, let's try, comment allez-vous?" She says with a smile, "and answer the question in French!"

"Ok… it means to ask someone how they are and the answer is très bien, merci!" Emily answers her French a bit rough.

"Très bon… how about Fuyez avec moi à Paris!" Alison says with a sparkle in her eye.

"Um… not too sure on that one." Emily says nervously, as she gets lost in Ali's blue eyes.

"I said we should run away to Paris!" Alison says with a sincere smile as she pulls a stack of postcards out of her bed side table.

Emily blushes a bit and picks up her book to study more, "maybe we should learn to parlez François first, you think?" She says with a shy smile.

"We could always learn as we go! We can start out in the South of France, we will dance through the sunflowers, and we can lounge in our bikinis in the French Riviera. I bet you'd look good on top of the Eiffel Tower, with the wind in your hair." Alison says as she lays out some postcards on her bed between her and Emily.

"And how long do you plan for us to stay in Paris?" Emily asks her brown eyes shining as she sets her hand on the post card of the Eiffel Tower.

"How about forever?" She says as she light touches Em's hand.

Emily phone buzzes breaking the moment. She picks up her phone and goes pale; it's another message from A.

 _Blocked: Better be careful! You play with fire; you're going to get burned! What would your boyfriend think?_

 _~Anonyms_

"Em…Em… are you okay?" Alison repeats again as she starts to worry about her.

"Huh?" Emily says shaking her head to clear it. "Y-Yeah… I'm fine sorry." She says deleting the message.

"Are you sure? Who was that?" Alison asks as she watches Emily mess with her phone.

"Some stupid prank, they must have put the wrong number in." She says nonchalantly.

"Okay." Alison says letting it go for now. "So what's up with Ben?" She asks trying to change the subject.

"H-He just felt bad about homecoming and getting so drunk, he wants to make it up to me!" She says forcing a smile.

"Really… and how does he plan on doing that?" She asks in disdain.

"He's taking me to dinner Friday." She tells her with a half hearted smile.

"Just be careful Em, I don't trust him." Alison says in concern.

They finish studying for a while longer before deciding to go to bed; Alison snuggles into Emily as they sleep. All Emily can think about is how much she wants to kiss Alison so desperately but this Anonyms person seems to want to out her desperately. _What would my parents think? Will they disown? What about the girls? Will they not want to be around me anymore? What about Ali? I can't lose her!_

The rest of the week goes by pretty uneventful as Ben keeps being overly nice and even brings her lunch one day.

"So do you want to eat outside with me?" Ben asks as he brings out a small picnic basket.

"Sure!" Emily says with a smile. She had decided that she was going to try harder with Ben and put more effort into making their relationship work. These feelings were just a passing thing that she needed to get over, that's all!

He puts his arm around her waist and led her to one of the tables in front of the school. He brought to salads with chicken and some bottles of water.

"This is really sweet, thank you Ben!" She says as she eats her salad.

"No problem babe." He says grinning. "So I was thinking, Friday we could do dinner at my place!"

"Sounds good!" She says trying to sound more excited than she feels.

"I'll cook then!" He says with a goofy grin.

They finish eating and he walks her to class where Alison looks concerned.

"Where were you?" She asks worriedly.

"Ben surprised me with lunch." Emily answers as she sits next to Alison.

Alison looks suspicious as their English teacher comes in and starts class.

Ben picks Emily up and drives back to his house for dinner. Emily comes into the house and notices that no one else is home, she tries to not let it worry her too much as they sit down to eat the spaghetti and meatballs Ben had made along with some breadsticks. The house is fairly decent sized with a nice dining room right off the kitchen.

"Would you like some wine?" He asks as he grabs a wine glass.

"S-Sure." She says smiling as he fills it and hands it to her.

The meal goes pretty well but as they are finishing up and Emily is helping clear the table when Ben gets a message and his demeanor changes. He seems to be angry and short tempered all the sudden. As he throws a wine glass Emily shudders, "I-Is everything o-okay Ben?" She asks anxiously.

"No! Everything is not fucking okay!" He says as he shoves his phone at Emily.

She takes it with trembling hands and looks at the picture of her and Maya kissing. Her heart drops as Ben's eyes bore into her. "I-I-", She says trying to explain.

"I thought that you were too close with Alison but who is this bitch?!" He says in a rage.

"It… it was a mistake." She says nervously.

"Oh was it?" He says grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him. "Or did you want to fuck her?" He screams.

"N-No... it wasn't like that." She says trying to defuse the situation.

He grabs a knife and drags her through the kitchen and into the living room before he finally takes her to his room. His room is dark and there is a faint smell of chlorine from his sharks bag thrown in one of the corners. He throws her roughly onto his bed, "'we'll see how gay you are…" He says in dangerous tone. "You disgust me…" He says as he rips open her button down shirt.

She starts to shake, "Pl-please… stop!" She begs him.

He takes the knife and cuts into her enough that she bleeds and cries out. "You just need a man to show you what you like!" He says as he runs the knife along her stomach leaving little cuts on her mocha skin. He unclasps her bra and runs the blade between her breast leaving a long cut.

"Ple-ease stop…" She says sounding defeated and desperately trying to get away but he is too strong.

He leans down over her; he roughly puts his mouth on her breast and bites them roughly as she begs him to stop. The more she begs the rougher he bites until he leaves several marks on her chest, a few are bleeding slightly. She tries to fight back but he starts to undo his belt and removes it. He wraps it around her hands above her head, tears start to fall from her eyes, she knows this is not going to end well. He roughly rips her jeans and underwear off as she is screaming at him to please stop! He shoves a shirt in her mouth to get her to shut up and it faintly tastes of the pool.

She tries to separate herself from what was happening and she closes her eyes tightly as tears flow down her cheeks. She feels him crawl on top of her and force her legs open, she tries to kick at him but he pins down her legs with his own. "You know you want this! You are sick and this is what you need!" He says in harsh tone. She feels him force himself in and she feels a searing pain as he roughly thrust above her. He keeps calling her horrible names and telling her that she just needs to give in. At one point he puts the knife to her throat because she is trying to fight him, she thinks better of fighting anymore as not to push him to the point that he decides to cut her throat She tries to think of anything else while hot tears roll down her cheeks, she tries to stay calm as not to upset him again.

After he finally relents, he unties her hands and she rubs her wrist as she sobs uncontrollably. He pulls on his jeans and throws her jeans at her. "Clean yourself up and get fucking dressed!" He says as he walks out. She runs into his bathroom and falls in front of the toilet as everything empties from her stomach. She stands up shakily and pulls her jeans on before washing out her mouth and washing her face. She stares in the mirror at her hollow and haunted looking face as she is racked with dry heaves.

She takes a few calming breathes and exits his bathroom to find him standing in his door way with a sweat shirt. He throws it at her, "Cover your fucking self!" He says in a disgusted tone. "I will take you home!" He says as he turns and leaves.

Emily sits quietly the whole ride to her house afraid to speak or move as she sits as close to the door as possible. He stops in front of her house and she looks like a deer caught in the headlights. "Get out! I don't want to look at you!" He screams.

She scrambles out of the car and she hears his tires squeal off behind her. She walks to her house shaking terrible and fights to unlock the door. When she final gets the door open she shuts it behind her and quickly locks it. She goes upstairs to her room and grabs a tank top and some boxer shorts and goes into take a shower. As the water falls over her she falls to the bottom of the shower and lets out a primal scream as the tears stream down her face. After scrubbing her body practically to the point of drawing blood, she heads back to her room and shuts the door. She crawls into bed and curls up in the fetal position and rocks back and forth sobbing.

Alison is at home watching an old movie when she gets a texted from a blocked number. She opens it and looks at it slightly confused.

 _Children get cuts and bruises when they fall, what's Emily's excuse?"_

 _~Anonyms_


	7. Chapter 7 - Fall Out

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave a review I greatly appreciate them. Please leave a quick review, feedback, and/or any thoughts.**

Fall Out

By the time Monday final rolled around Alison was going crazy, she had been trying to get a hold of Emily all weekend. She was about to go over to her house and check on her but she didn't want to be pushy or seem overbearing. She figured she was probably busy studying for their big French test that they had today. When she made it to class she sat nervously tapping her pen waiting for the familiar brunettes beautiful face to come through the door. She was about to bolt out the door when the teacher came in and started passing out the exams.

Later on while get her books for her next class she sees Ben walking down the hall in her direction. She takes a deep breath and grabs his arm as he passes. "Hey, have you talked to Em?" She asks in concern.

"We had dinner Friday and a bit of fun!" He says with a grin. "I haven't seen her since."

Alison had a bad feeling as she looks at his smug face. He walks away before adding, "Be careful that she doesn't go all lez on you." He says in a barely audible whisper.

She yells at him as he walks off, "What is that suppose to mean?"

He just laughed as he walks off around the corner.

As she enters the quad at lunch she was desperately hoping that Em would be there and just decided to skip a few classes. She sees Hanna, Aria, and Spencer at one of the tables and joins them.

"Hey Ali!" Aria says with her usual sunny disposition

"Ali! Can you back me up on this…" Hanna starts to say when she notices the look of pure panic on Alison face.

"What's going on Ali?" Spencer asks as she starts to feel uneasy.

"Have any of you heard from Emily since Friday?" She asks in a rush.

They all shake their heads as Spencer asks, "Why do you think some things wrong?"

"I don't know… I just…" Alison says shaking her head, she wasn't sure if she should tell them about the strange text she got or not. As she is thinking what to say all their phones buzz with messages.

 _Does Emily have a Romeo in the future or a Juliet?_

 _~Anonyms_

They all look at each other for a brief moment before Alison speaks up. "I got another strange message Friday evening from this Anonyms person, have any of you received anything else like this?" She asks confused.

"No I haven't." Spencer says as she pieces a few things together in her head.

"I haven't either, what is it suppose to mean?" Aria says looking confused.

"What other message did you get Alison?" Hanna asks looking at her worriedly.

"I-I didn't think anything of it at first but… now!" She says as she holds out her phone and Aria grabs it.

She gasps as she reads, "Children get cuts and bruises when they fall, what's Emily's excuse?… Anonyms"

"Did you go check on her or anything?" Hanna asks fear rising in her voice.

"No… I called her and sent her a bunch of texts but nothing! I thought she was busy studying…" Alison says as her mind goes a mile a minute with what ifs.

"After school we need to go check on her… maybe it is just someone messing with us." Hanna says trying not to panic.

"I don't know if I can wait that long…" Alison says fidgeting.

"I think we should ALL go together after last period!" Spencer tells the other three but focusing mostly on Alison. "We have three more classes and we will go."

"Fine!" Alison says as she picks up her untouched lunch and throws it away on her way to English class.

After what felt like an eternity they meet out in front of the school, Aria and Hanna decided to drive over together as Hanna lost her car privileges again after missing curfew. Spencer offered to drive Alison since she didn't have her licenses yet and they would all meet in front of the Fields.

As they pull up and meet up, Alison receives another message and notices it's a video, all three look at her worriedly as she opens it. It looks like it was shot from a camera sitting on a closet shelf because of the horizontal slates. It's dark and hard to make out much, they can hear the sound of Emily crying out and see as someone holds her down and shoves something into her mouth to quite her. Alison stumbles away pale, "Sh-Shut it off…" She says as Spencer holds her phone. "Fucking SHUT it off!" She screams as her stomach lurches.

Aria starts to cry as it sinks in what they had just witnessed and Hanna is in complete shock. Spencer fumbles with the phone trying to turn it off as they hear Emily's whimpers. She catches site of Alison running to the porch and she follows. As they all make it to the porch Alison pulls the spare key from one of the pots as her fingers shake.

"Let me." Spencer says as she takes the keys from Alison's trembling hands and unlocks the door.

Alison is the first one up the stairs and she pauses at Emily's door as she takes a deep breath preparing herself for what she will find on the other side of the door. When she opens it she finds Emily curled in the fetal position looking so small as she sleeps. The others enter right behind her as Alison moves toward the bed and gently touches Emily's arm, Emily pops up in bed her eyes terrified as she takes in her surroundings. She pulls up the blanket covering herself as Alison looks at her. "Em…" She says as tears prick at her eyes.

"We know… what happened."Spencer tells her trying to hold back her tears.

"I-I don't… know what you are t-talking about." Emily stutters out in a gruff voice.

All four of girls look at Emily in concern and Alison reaches out slowly to take Emily's hand. "It was Ben wasn't it." She says as more of a statement than a question.

Tears start to stream down Emily's face as she looks away in shame and tries to back away from Alison. She pulls Emily to her and holds her as she cries out and sobs rack her frame. Alison notices that there are small bits of blood on her white tank top.

Spencer notices the blood as well as Alison holds Emily. "Em… we need to look you over and see if you are still bleeding." Spencer says softly.

Emily eases out of Alison arms as she looks at her four friends with wide petrified eyes. She scoots back and takes the tank top off and quickly covers herself. Alison gently pulls back the blanket and all four girls gasp. Emily is wearing a sports bra but there are multiple cuts both small and long all over her skin as well as many angry looking bruises.

"Em… I'm so sorry…" Aria says as she feels terrible that this happened to sweet brunette.

"Are you… hurt anywhere else?" Spencer asks afraid to hear the answer.

Emily hangs her head afraid to make eye contact with the others. Alison scoots closer to her and pulls her chin up so she is looking into Emily's brown eyes. She asks her gently, "Will you please let me look? I can have the others wait outside… if you'd like?" Just loud enough for Emily to hear.

Emily looks at her lost for a few seconds but then nods her head in agreement. Alison turns to the other three and asks, "Can you all give us a few minutes… please?" She asks beseechingly.

Aria and Spencer turn and walk out as Hanna looks over at Emily. "If you need anything we are down the hall." She says tears escaping her eyes as she follows Aria and Spencer.

As Hanna closes the door behind her, Emily becomes shy again and folds her arms over herself protectively. Alison looks at her, waiting for Em's eyes to meet hers, "Em, we use to take bathes together when we were younger." She tells her tenderly. Emily pulls into herself more and blushes. "Emily Fields look at Ali, me ! You know I would never judge you ever! Now please let me see."

Emily nods at her as she slowly uncrosses her arms and turns so Alison good unclasp her bra. Alison cautiously undoes it and carefully removes it. Emily turns around gingerly her eyes focused on the bed. Alison takes a shuddering breath as she sees teeth marks marring Emily's beautiful tan skin. One particular bite didn't look so good and Alison was worried. "Em?" She says trying not to spook her, "please look at me."

Tumultuous brown eyes locked with her blues as Alison reached out, "Can I touch you? Please?" She asks her hand stopping a few inches from her.

A tear escapes Em's eyes as she says in a shaky voice, "Y-yes…"

Alison gently runs her fingers over the bite mark and it feels hot to the touch. "I hate to ask… what about," she looks down at Emily's lower body, "anywhere else that you are hurt?"

Emily won't look at her and Alison pulls the blanket back and she sees dried blood on the boxers she's wearing and on the sheets. "Em…" Alison says in a whisper.

Emily starts to shake and curl into herself as she sobs uncontrollable. Alison tries to reach out to touch her but Emily has a spooked wild look in her eyes and she crawls back against her headboard and yells, "D-Don't touch me!"

Tears slide down Alison eyes as she hears the other three girls run up the stairs and burst in the door. Hanna looks at Alison who is barely keeping it together and she puts her arm around her comfortingly. Spencer walks to the head of the bed and squats down next to Emily. "Hey, Em. It's Spencer." She tells her not daring to touch her.

Emily looks up at her, "Sp-Spence?" She mumbles.

"Yeah." She says smiling at her. "I think we need to take you to the hospital to get looked over, is that okay?" She asks kindly.

"O-Okay." She says looking at the others around her.

"Do you want us to leave so you can get dressed?" Spencer asks looking into her eyes in concern.

Emily nervously looks around and her eyes stopped on Alison, her brown eyes trying to say what she can't.

Aria speaks up, "Do you want Ali to stay?" She says trying to help.

Emily nods her head before ducking her head shyly. Spencer watches the exchange as her gut feeling seems to be true, Emily has feeling for Alison. And it would seem that Alison also has some type of feelings for Em. "Alright we will be waiting for you down stairs." She says as she stands up.

As the girls head down the stairs Alison grabs Emily a clean tee and her Sharks hoodie, some underwear and a pair of sweatpants. Emily puts her legs over the side of the bed and slides the boxers off. Alison slides her underwear and pants up her legs as she sees some deep looking cuts on her legs, she takes the pants and underwear back off. "Em…" She waits as Emily looks at her, "I need to bandage these they are still bleeding a little." Alison says trying to keep her voice calm it wouldn't do any good to lose it right now.

Emily looks away embarrassed, "Ok-Okay." She says her voice wavering.

Alison makes her way out of Emily's room and walks into the bathroom in the hall and bends down to get the first aid kit out from under the sink. Tears roll down her cheeks as she stands, she sets the box on the counter and splash cold water on her face. As she collects herself, she grabs the first aid kit and a towel before she walks back into Emily's room closing the door behind her.

She hands Emily the towel, "Here so you can cover yourself." She says in a gentle tone.

Emily covers her most intimate parts with the towel and relaxes a little as Alison sits on the floor. She opens the box and takes out some wipes and gently cleans Emily's inner thighs and Emily hiss a bit. "S-Sorry sweetie." She says as she finishes up.

She finds some gauze pads and put it on her thigh and puts some tape to hold it in place and does the same on the other side. As she finishes she looks up at Emily who is hiding behind her hair, "Can I help you put your pants back on?"

Emily nods as she moves the towel and Alison sees some dried blood down there as well. She tries to stay calm for Emily as she slides her underwear and pants up her legs. She helps Emily stand and she finishes pulling them up, and Em puts her arms up so Alison could pull on the tee and hoodie. "Y-You must th-think I am so weak…" Emily says in shame.

"Emily… you are one of the strongest people I know." Alison says as Emily's chocolate eyes meet hers. "You know I love you…. and so do the girls!" She adds mental kicking herself.

Emily grabs Alison hand tightly as Alison leads her down the hall and helps her down the stairs to join the girls.

They decide that Alison and Spencer should go to the hospital with Emily as they all didn't need to go and Emily wouldn't let go of her death grip on Alison. Spencer promises to text them as soon as they have any news.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Hospital

**Thank you all for all the reviews, I appreciate them so much. Please take a minute and leave a quick review and let me know what you think!**

The Hospital

Before they leave for the hospital Spencer whispers to Alison that she is going to get a bag and grab the clothes that Emily was wearing from her bathroom to give to the police. Alison agrees and walks Emily out to the car and helps her into the backseat. As soon as Ali is in Emily practically crawls into her lap and Alison just holds her as she weeps in anguish,

When they pull up to the hospital Emily refuses to let go of Alison as Spencer stops at the front doors. "Em… I won't leave, promise but you got to let me go so I can get out." She tells her gently.

Emily's terrified brown eyes look at Alison's reassuring blues. "Pr-Promise?" She says trembling a little.

"Always." She whispers in her ear and kisses her cheek tenderly.

She steps out of the backseat and holds her hand out for Emily, who takes it still shaking as she steps out. As soon as she's out of the car she curls into Alison side and Alison wraps her arm around Em and leads her into the hospital.

A kind woman sitting behind the desk looks up and smiles, "Can I help you ladies?"

Emily hides her face in Alison's shoulder in embarrassment. "Yes... My friend was assaulted… sexual…" Alison says uncomfortably. She hates this so much; her poor sweet Em didn't deserve any of this.

"I just have a few forms for you to fill out and a nurse should be right out." She says gently as she hands Alison a clipboard.

Alison leads Emily over to a small couch, "Em… will you sit with me so I can fill these out?" She says looking at the lost brunette.

Emily nods and Alison sits on the couch as Emily sits next to her still holding onto her securely. Alison knows most of the answers to the questions and fills it out, asking a few questions here and there. "Can I take this back to the nice lady?" She asks as Emily looks at her. "I'll be right back, promise."

Spencer walks in as Alison is talking to Em over in the corner. Alison stands up and smiles at her and waves her over. Spencer sits in the chair next to Emily and sets the paper bag next to her chair, "Hey Em. I'm right here." She tells her with a weak smile.

Emily grabs her hand and holds it tightly until Alison returns. "I told you I'd be right back" She says as Emily curls into her.

After a little while the door swung open and a young male nurse came out, "Emily Fields?" He calls.

"That's us." Alison says gently pulling Emily up with her. Spencer stood up and grabbed the bag.

"I'm sorry ladies only one visitor is allowed at a time, hospital policy." He says sadly.

"Text me and let me know how it goes." Spencer says as she hugs Alison and hands the bag to her. She gently touches Emily arm. "We are all here for you, love you Em."

Emily gives her a weak smile, "Love you Spence."

"This way, please." He says as he holds open the door.

He leads them down the long hallway to a private room. "I need you to sit up on the bed sweetie and take off all your clothes and put on this gown please." He says sitting it down on the bed.

"Do you have a number so we can contact your parents?" He asks as he types a few things in the computer.

Terror fills her eyes, "Pl-Please don't call my parents!" She says looking wildly between Alison and the nurse. "M-My mom just made it down there to see my dad… please…" She says begging Ali.

"How old are you dear?" He asks in concern.

"I'm seventeen." She tells him.

"Well technical you would be considered an adult, so the decision is up to you." He tells her worriedly.

"Th-Thank you," She says calming down a little.

"I will step out so you can change." He steps into the hall closing the door behind him.

Emily sits on the bed completely still. "Do you want me to help you Em?" Alison asks as she sits the bag next to the chair and walks over to Emily.

Emily looks at her with tears in her eyes, "Pl-Please…" She says in almost a whisper.

Alison grabs the bottom of her hoodie and eases it over Emily's head as she raises her arm. She then slips off her tank top and her eyes fall on all the cuts and bruises as she shudders slightly. Emily covers herself feeling subconscious. Alison reaches under Emily's chin and tenderly lifts her face so she can look in her eyes. "You never need to ashamed with me... okay?"

"O-Okay…" Emily says fighting tears.

Alison gentle catches a tear that escapes and gently kisses Emily's forehead. Emily lets her guard down a bit and moves her arms so Alison can put the gown over her. "Do you want me to help you with your pants and underwear?"

"Yes… please." She says looking away as she stands.

Alison tugs off her sweats and underwear and helps her sit on the bed. She turns to walk over to sit when she feels a hand grip her wrist and Emily looks at her pleadingly. Alison sits down on the bed and Emily crawls into her lap, she wraps her arms around Em kissing her head gently.

There is a light knock on the door and Alison tells them to come in. A woman in her mid thirties with short brown hair and hazel eyes enters. "Hi, I'm Dr. Kaputo and you must be Emily." She says looking at the brunette with a sweet smile. "And who is this lovely lady with you?" She asks looking at the blonde that Emily has in a death grip.

Emily squeezes her hand, "I'm Alison, Alison DiLaurentis…" She says nervously.

"Nice to meet you Alison." She says in a kind voice. She looks at Emily, "Do you want her to stay while I ask some question?" She asks gently.

"Yes… please." She says timidly.

"Not a problem, I just have a few questions I have to ask." She says as she takes out a pen. "Some basic and a few personal." She warns before she continues. "Any medications you take daily?" She shakes her head no. "Any underlying health conditions?" She shakes her head no again as the doctor writes down a few things. "Last menstrual cycle?"

"Two weeks ago…" She says quietly.

"Are you sexual active?" She asks as Emily blushes and hides her face.

"No…" She had been a virgin until Ben.

"Okay, did he use a condom?" She asks as delicate as possible.

"N-No, he didn't…" She says tears threatening to fall.

"Last one; after the incident did you shower?" She asks as she writes a few more things down.

"Y-Yes… I d-did." She says still feeling dirty.

"We might be able to find some trace fluids." She says looking at her compassionately.

"I brought the clothes she was wearing…" Alison says as she looks at the bag sitting next to the chair.

"Great, I will make sure the police get it as soon as possible for testing." She says as she writes a few more notes.

"Alright, I'll need to do an exam and have the nurse take some blood. Do you want to step out while we do the examination?" She asks looking at Alison.

Emily feels panic start to rise in the pit of her stomach and she desperately clings to Alison. She looks at Alison, "Please don't leave… you pr-promised!"

Alison looks at Dr. Kaputo beseechingly. "You can stay." She says understandingly as she stands and puts on some gloves then grabs a few supplies.

"Okay, Emily could you lie back, please and Alison if you could please stand by the head of the bed." She says as she pulls out a stool and sits.

Emily grabs Alison's hand as she lies back. "Slide down a bit and put your feet up in the stirrups. Try to relax if you can, I needed to do a few swabs and then an exam." She tells her everything she needs to do to help keep her calm. She unwraps the swabs, "You might feel a small scrapping feeling." she tells her. As she eases up the gown and she notices the two bandages, "I'll also need to look at your thighs as well." She says as she quickly swabs and puts them in tubes.

"Okay, done with that now a quick pelvic exam." She says as she gentle checks for any damage.

Emily squeezes Alison's hand tightly as a few tears fall from her tightly closed eyes and Alison bends down and whispers in her ear. "I'm right here Em, you are safe."

Emily opens her teary eyes and locks her eyes with Alison's focusing on her instead of the doctor.

"All done; now I need to look under these bandages." She says as she gently removes them. "Whoever dressed these did a really nice job." She says as she cleans them up and puts new bandages on.

Emily smiles at Alison when Dr. Kaputo compliments her handy work and Alison blushes a little. Dr. Kaputo scoots back, stands up, and walks over to remove her gloves and wash her hands.

"Do you have any other injuries?" She asks as she dries her hands.

Emily looks at Alison who nods at her, "Y-Yes… I have some cuts and bite marks…"

"Can you show me please?" She says as she comes closer.

Emily slides down the gown so the doctor could look at them. "It looks like most of them are healing well but I am going to prescribe an antibiotic for that bite it looks like it is infected. I'll also prescribe some cream for the cuts so hopefully they won't scar." She says as she grabs a pad and writes down the scripts. "Also, I hate to ask but we really need to take picture of your injuries for the police, if that is okay with you."

"O-Okay." She says shyly as she covers up.

"I'll be right back, you can put your underwear back on and there are wipes here if you need them." She says as she points next to the sink and then she steps out.

Alison kisses her hand softly, "I'm proud of you, you are one of the strongest and bravest people I know." She says with a smile as she grabs a few wipes and hands them to Emily.

"Th-Thanks Ali." She says ducking shyly as she wipes herself and tosses them in the trash.

"For what?" Alison asks kindly as she helps her slide on her underwear

"For everything." Emily says looking up at her as she stands up and pulls them up the rest of the way.

Dr. Kaputo returns holding a small camera, "Okay I need to talk a few of the wounds on your torso and then the ones on your thighs." She tells her.

Emily slides the gown down again so she could take some pictures; she makes sure to get the bite marks and all the cuts. Then she lets Emily cover up and carefully uncovers the wounds on her thighs and quickly snaps a few pictures and covers them again. "There all down, Jack will be back to take some blood and then you are free to go. Here are the prescriptions." She says as she hands them to Alison.

Alison helps Emily put on her tank top and sweats before the nurse enters. He gently finds a vein and takes a few vials of blood and puts a band aid on her arm. "Alright just sign here and you are good to go." He says grabbing a clipboard that he brought in with him. Alison sent Spencer a quick text.

 _We're almost finished can you please pick us up._

 _~Ali_

She signs it and Alison wraps her arm around her. "Thank you." Alison tells the nurse with a smile.

"No problem." He says kindly as he holds the door open for them.

They make their way down the hall and out the front doors where Spencer is waiting for them. She helps Emily into the backseat and slides in beside her, wrapping her arm around Emily protectively. "Thanks Spence."

"You're welcome." Spencer says as she pulls out.

"Can you take us by the pharmacy and then back to Em's?" Alison asks rubbing Emily's back comfortingly.

"Sure." She says as she heads to the local pharmacy.


	9. Chapter 9 - Small Steps

**Thank you for all the reviews I love hearing from you all. Please leave a quick review, feedback, and/or any thoughts!**

Chapter 9 – Small Steps

After a little bit of convincing, Alison finally was able to talk Emily into letting her go in to the drugstore to get her medicines. She made her way to the back where the pharmacy was located and she gave the pharmacist Emily scripts and he told her it be about 10 minutes to fill. She decided to grab some things to help Emily feel better and headed to the frozen food section. She grabbed a few different types of pizza knowing how much Emily loved them and she grabbed cookie dough ice cream which they both liked. She stopped by the toy aisle and found a cute little stuffed shark when she hears Emily's name called to pick up her medicines. She paid for everything and made her way back to Spencer's car.

When she got in the backseat she felt two strong arms wrap around her. "I told you I'd be right back." She whispers into Emily's hair as the brunette snuggles into her neck.

Alison's breathe catches at the feel of Emily's lips move against her neck as she talks. "What's with all the bags?"

Alison shakes her head to clear it. "Just some things to make you feel better." She says smiling as Emily hums into her neck.

"Alright we're here." Spencer says from the front seat of the car.

Emily and Alison were lost in their own little world and almost forget Spencer was even in the car. "Thanks Spence… can you let the other girls know what's going on please?" Alison asks kindly.

"Sure, no problem, let us know if you need anything." Spencer says with a smile.

"We will." Alison says as she gets out of the car and then helps Emily out.

Alison wraps her arm around Emily's waist and helps her up the few stairs to the house. Emily unlocks the door her hands trembling a little as she finally gets the door open. She helps Emily get comfortable on the couch, "Will you be okay while I throw some pizzas in the oven?"

"Y-Yeah… just don't be too long… please?" Emily asks ducking shyly.

Alison kisses her forehead gently, "I'll be right back."

She quickly puts the two pizzas in and puts the ice cream in the freezer before coming back in the living room. Emily is curled in a little ball on the couch and Alison gentle touches her shoulder and she just about jumps out of her skin. "Em it's me... Ali." She says softly.

"Alison?! So-Sorry Ali…" She says looking at her, her brown eyes wide in fear.

"Don't be sorry Em." She says sitting down next to her. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"C-Could we watch _The Little Mermaid_?" She says blushing.

"Of course mermaid." Alison says with a coy smile.

Emily looks at her slightly confused and Alison rummages around in one of the bags and pulls out the shark and hands it to her. "When you swim, you remind of a mermaid because you are such a natural in the water."

Emily grabs the shark and snuggles it tightly with a huge grin, "Thank you Ali."

Alison gives her smile when she hears the timer for the oven. "I'm glad you like it, I'm gonna grab the pizza and some drinks, ok?"

Emily still has her shark held tightly. "O-Okay…"

She quickly went into the kitchen and took the pizzas out and set them on the counter. She grabbed two plates and the pizza cutter; she cut the pizza and put a few of each on their plates. Alison took the plates out to Emily and set them on the coffee table and then headed back into the kitchen to grab them some drinks and the ice cream with two spoons.

She sat next to Emily and she handed her one of the plates and started the movie as Emily snuggled into her side. Alison notices that Emily has barely touched her pizza and she rips a piece off her pizza and feeds it to Emily who leans forward and takes the bite. Emily does the same with hers for Alison and after a bit of feeding each other Emily had eaten two pieces.

"Will you share some cookie dough ice cream with me?" She asks handing the brunette a spoon.

Emily takes the spoon and gets a bite and holds it up for Alison to eat it. Alison can't help but giggle as she takes the spoon in to her mouth. They feed each other most of the container and finish the movie cuddled up together under the blanket from the back of the couch.

As they are lying on the couch Alison remembers that Emily's sheets are cover in blood and she comes up with an idea. "Hey Em?" She says tenderly to the brunette snuggled on her chest.

"M-hm." She murmurs sleepily.

"Do you want to take a shower before bed?" Alison asks as she gently kisses the top of her head.

"Y-Yeah..." She says as she sits up.

"After you are through I can put new bandages on for you… that's if you want me too." Alison says blushing a bit.

"Yes.. please…" Emily says feeling shy again.

"Well you go take a shower and I will clean up down here and grab the first aid kit and head up when I finish." She says with a smile.

Emily returns the smile and heads up the stairs and into the bathroom. When she hears the bathroom door close Alison quickly picks up the dishes and takes them into the kitchen. She made quick work of washing them and putting everything up before taking off up stairs to Emily's room. Quickly she stripped the comforter and sheets off and set them on the floor and grabbed clean ones from the linen closet. After remaking the bed she grabs the others and takes them back downstairs and throws them in the wash. She grabs the first aid kit and Em's meds and sprints up the stairs when she hears the shower turn off. As she walks by the bathroom she hears sobbing and she knocks lightly on the door.

"Em? Can I come in please?" Alison asks trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"S-Sure…" She barely hears Emily answer before she opens the door.

She finds Emily in the fetal position on the floor sobbing as she scratches at her arms to the point of bleeding. "Em…" She says dropping to her knees in front of her and setting the stuff down. "Sweetie… stop…" She says as she gently grabs Emily's hands and pulls them away.

"S-Sorry I just… just feel so dirty an-and broken…" Emily says as she trembles.

"Em… none of this is your fault!" Alison says fiercely, her anger at Ben bubbling up. "You may be broken but I will help fix you if you let me, will you let me help you?"." She says softening her tone.

"Yes…" She says trying to crawl into Alison lap.

Alison opens her arms for Emily, who snuggles into her and cries as Alison draws shapes absentmindedly on Emily's back. After Emily starts to calm down Alison kisses the top of her head. "Can I clean and bandage your arms and cover the ones on your thighs?" She says tenderly.

"Y-Yeah." She pushes back becoming a little self conscious that she only has on a small pair of underwear."

Alison notices the sudden change in her demeanor. "What's wrong Em?" She asks as she gently touches her face.

Emily pulls the towel to cover herself. "N-Nothing…" She says looking down.

Alison reaches up and grabs Emily's light blue tank top and hands to her. "Thanks Ali." She says as she takes it.

"I can give you a minute…" Alison says as she moves back and gets ready to stand up.

"N-No… please don't…" She says panic rising in her voice.

"Okay, I'll stay." She says turning to give Emily some privacy.

Emily lets the towel drop and quickly pulls the shirt on and hiss in pain.

"Em…" Alison says turning to look at her as she cradles her arm that is bleeding a little.

Alison grabs the first aid kit that she had set beside her and grabs some gauze and gentle presses it to the wound. She grabs some bandages and antibiotic cream and covers the scratches on her arms. She then stands up and helps Emily up off the floor. "I'll dress the others in your room, ok?" She asks bending to pick up the first aid kit and Em's medicines.

Emily nods and leans into Ali as she leads her into her bedroom. The first thing Emily notices is the freshly made bed and she looks over to Alison with a smile. "Thank you Alison."

"No problem… you are worth it." She mentally kicks herself for letting that last part slip. "Please sit, so I can put bandages on your legs." She says quickly covering up her slip up.

Emily walks over to the bed and gingerly sits as Alison comes over and bandages them carefully making sure to not hurt her. "You need to put some of that cream on that one bite to stop the infection."

Emily looks at Alison with sad searching eyes, Alison looks at her. "Do you want me to put it on for you?" She asks suddenly feeling a bit shy herself.

Emily nods yes and slides her shirt up revealing the nasty looking bite on her breast. Alison opens the cream and puts some on her fingers. She gently rubs it on the bite and Emily gasps a little. "Sorry, does it hurt?"

"N-No it's cold." She says blushing.

"Sorry… next time I'll warm it up for you." Alison says with a small smile. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Okay…" She says lying back on the bed. "Y-You are st-staying? Please…" Emily says in a pleading tone.

"Of course." She says walking toward the bed. "Do you mind if I borrow some clothes to sleep in?"

"M-My sharks tank and shorts a-are in the closet." She says with a knowing smile, those were Alison favorite clothes of Emily's to borrow whenever she stayed over.

Alison moves over to the closet and grabs the clothes and quickly changes. She turns off the lights and crawls into the bed next to Emily. As she gets comfortable she opens her arms for Em who scoots into her and lies partly on Alison chest and grips her shirt tightly.

As Emily sleeps soundly, Alison lays there holding her and thinks of all the ways to torture and kill Ben. The asshole thought he got away with it but was he in for an awful surprise, she could feel the old Alison DiLaurentis rearing her ugly head and she was about to unleash her right on Ben's ass. She's pretty sure she can get the other three girls on board because no one fucks with their sweet Emily. Emily begins to stir in her sleep and Alison gently runs her fingers through Em's dark hair and murmurs in her ear. "I'm here Em; I'm not going anywhere I promise. As long as you'll have me I'm here." Emily quiets and snuggles deeper into Alison's chest and wraps her arm around Alison's waist. Under different circumstances Alison would have been enjoying the feel of Emily holding her so intimately but knowing all that she had been through her heart hurts for the gorgeous brunette. "I-I love you Em…" She whispers softly as tears slip from her eyes, how could she have let this happen? She knew there was something wrong with Ben she should have listened to her instincts.

She feels a trembling finger touch her cheek and catches the tears. "Ali? What's wr-wrong?" She asks her chocolate browns swirling with concern.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't there t-to stop that monster…" Alison says as more tears fall.

Emily locks her eyes with Alison's watery blues and something passes behind her eyes and she leans closer to Alison, their lips a few inches apart. Alison swallows nervously, "Em? She asks in concern. "What are you doing?" She says in a whisper.

"I-I'm not sure…" Emily says feeling a pull to Alison, she leans in and light presses her lips to Ali's. Alison was afraid to make any move as not to scare Emily but Em miss reads it as rejection and breaks the kiss. "I-I'm sorry... that was so stupid…" She says looking away from her in embarrassment.

Alison gently takes her chin and pulls her face toward her. "Em… you're not stupid… I j-just didn't want to scare you that is all." She says looking eyes with Emily. "Y-You have been through so much…"

Emily scoots away and starts to pull back into herself, "Em please look at me…" Alison says gently scooting closer to her. Emily looks up at her tears slipping from her eyes. "I care for you so much it's just… I don't want to push you that's all." Alison says lightly cupping her face. "Now how about you get some sleep okay?" She says as she lays back and opens her arms for Emily.

Emily snuggles in and Alison kisses her forehead tenderly. "I got you, I promise."


	10. Chapter 10 - Statement

**::Trigger warning:: read with caution please! That being said please let me know what you all think, this was a tough chapter to write but it needed to be written. The system is so fucked up! Please leave a review, thanks to all who do and have.**

Chapter 10 – Statement

Alison was awoken to the sound of Emily's phone ringing loudly and the brunette was gripping her shirt tightly. She shakes Emily gently, "Em… your phone."

Emily sits up in a panic as she looks around confused. Where is she? She looks over and she sees Alison concerned blue eyes and she calms a little as she hears her phone. She picks it up her hands shaking, "H-Hello?"

"Is this Miss Fields?" A deep voice asks.

"Y-Yes…" She says nervously.

"I'm Detective Wilden from Rosewood PD, I was wondering if you could come into today to answer a few questions about the alleged sexual assault?" He asks in what feels like an accusing tone.

"S-Sure…" She says wishing she could just forget about the whole thing.

"How about this afternoon, say around two?" He asks as he shuffles some papers on his desk.

"Ok-Okay." She says just wanting to get it over with.

"See you then." He says as he hangs up the phone.

After hanging up, Emily just sits there stuck in her own world as tears roll down her checks. Why does it feel like this is going to be an interrogation instead of a victim statement? Her stomach drops at the thought of reliving that awful night again.

Alison looks at the broken Emily sitting in a state of shock and she is afraid to frighten her. "Em?" She says gently.

Emily looks at her completely lost and terrified.

"What's going on?" She asks in concern.

"T-They want me to… answer some questions at the police station…. ab-about…" She can't even get the words out before she is overtaken by uncontrollable sobbing and shaking.

"Em…" She says as she reaches out and tenderly touches her face.

Emily looks in Alison's anxious blue eyes and then she crawls into Alison's lap. Alison wraps her arms protectively around her and murmuring in her ear. "I've got you Em… I'm not going anywhere and I will be there with you every step of the way!" She says with such conviction.

Emily looks at her, her lip trembling, "Pr-Promise…"

"Promise!" Alison says cupping her face tenderly as she kisses her forehead.

Emily melts into the gently touch forgetting about everything at least for a little while. A tear escapes her eye and Alison soothingly wiped it away. "What's wrong Em?" She asks softly.

"You have... just done so much for me. I-I don't know how I can every repay you…" She says sniffling.

"Em… I care for you so much and would do anything for you." She tells her with a sincere smile. She looks at the clock and notices it's just before noon, "Do you want to get something to eat before we go to the station?" Alison asks kindly.

Emily gives her a small smile, "Sounds good!"

Alison gets up off the bed and stretches as she feels Emily's eyes looking at her shirt that rose up a little exposing some of her porcelain skin. She turns around and Emily looks away quickly blushing, Alison giggles a little and heads to Emily's closet to grab her some clothes. She moves a few things around and finds what she was looking for with a grin. She hands Emily a pair of skin jeans, a bra, and Gun's N Roses t-shirt.

"Thanks…" Emily says with a small nervous smile. "I'll go ch-change…"

"Em?" Alison says before she can make it out of the room. "Do you want me to put your antibiotic on for you?"

"Y-yes… please." She says as she turns back toward Alison.

Alison walks over and grabs the tube of medicine and moves toward Emily and gently grabs the hem of her shirt. "Is this okay?" She asks before doing anything else. Emily nods her head and Alison eases up her shirt and Emily holds it as Alison squeezes some of the cream on her fingers and rubs it to warm it some. She rubs it on Emily's chest marveling at the way her skin feels and how it sends electric shocks through her fingers. Emily closes her eyes enjoying the soft touch of Alison nimble fingers on her skin.

"There… all done!" Alison says misinterpreting Emily's reaction to her touch; she thought Emily was embarrassed so she tried to finish applying the cream quickly.

"Thanks Ali." Emily tells her appreciatively. "Do you need some clean clothes? She says turning toward her dresser.

"Sure, but I didn't bring anything." She says confused.

Emily moves a few things around in her drawers and hands Alison some folded up clothes with a smile. Alison takes them and looks at them slightly confused as she notices that they are her blue skinny jeans and her pink cat print sleeveless tee.

"You left them here the last time we had a sleepover, so I washed them!" She tells her before grabbing her clothes.

They change quickly both sneaking peaks when they thought the other wasn't looking. Alison couldn't help but notice Emily's rippling muscles on her back and stomach, swimming had really been good to her. Emily was drawn to Alison's perfectly smooth creamy skin and her sexy womanly curves.

They stop at the Grille and decide to split a large chicken salad and they each get an ice tea. They sit and eat enjoying each other's company that is the nice thing about their friendship. They never felt like they had to try too much they just fit comfortably together and silence was never awkward between them. As they are eating Alison phone buzzes with a notification, it's a message with a picture attached. Alison opens it and is a bit surprised to see a picture of Emily kissing some girl at what appears to be from homecoming.

"What's wrong Ali?" Emily asks in concern as Alison stares at her phone.

"It's nothing…" She says closing out the message and trying to act like it was nothing.

Emily reaches for Alison's phone and she quickly moves it away. "Ali? What are you not telling me?" She says in a pleading tone.

Alison opens the message and slides her phone towards Emily. She picks up the phone and goes pale at the sight of the picture. Memories of the night that Ben had received that same picture flashed through her mind. Alison tries to gently touch her hand and Emily jumps back in a panic as her plate hits the floor. Emily looks like a deer caught in the headlights before she bolts out the door and around the corner.

Alison, apologies as everyone stares at the aftermath, and she drops a couple bills on the table and leaves quickly out the door. As she walks out she looks around for Emily when she hears sobs coming from the side of the building. She finds Emily sitting against the building with her knees pulled to her chest as sobs rack her body and she claws at her shirt as she feels like she can't breathe.

Alison drops to her knees in front of Emily, "Em… it's Ali…" She tells her in a soft tone as Emily looks at her with pure terror in her eyes. "Em can I touch you please?" She asks afraid to touch the spooked brunette.

Emily looks at her and nods her head yes, Alison grabs her hands gently. "Stop… you are going to hurt yourself sweetie." Emily's sad brown eyes connect with Alison's concerned blues and she throws herself into Alison's arms. She holds Emily tightly as the tears flow, as she starts to calm down a little Alison kisses her head gently. "Do you want to sit in the car?" She asks feeling exposed outside.

Emily nods and Alison stands before helping Emily up off of the pavement. They make their way to Emily's car and Alison takes the keys from her shaking hands and opens the door for her. "I can drive Em if you want me too?" She says looking at the shaken brunette, she didn't have her license yet but she did have her permit.

"O-Okay…" Emily says as Alison helps her into the passenger seat.

Alison closes the door softly and quickly makes her way around the front of the car. She sits down in the driver seat and closes the door before looking at Emily. "Talk to me Em… please?" She says as she grabs her hands in her own.

"Th-That is the picture… that was sent to B-Ben before he…."

"Oh Em, I'm so sorry." She says as she softly cups her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I didn't want you to… look at me differently." She says as tears slide down her cheeks.

"Emily, I see you for who YOU are not who you kiss. I already know any way, remember" She says as she looks in Emily's chocolate eyes. "Are you okay?" She asks worriedly.

"As long as you are here I will be." Emily says with a watery smile.

When they arrive at the precinct they are greeted by a kind female officer. "Hi, how can I help you ladies?" She says with a friendly smile.

"Y-Yes, Detective Wilden wanted me to come down to answer some questions." Emily says starting to get nervous. She feels Alison's hand tenderly grab hers and she calms a little.

"If you will please take a seat he should be with you in a few minutes." She says sweetly.

Emily smiles at her and keeps a tight hold on Ali's hand as the sit on one of the leather couches. She lays her head on Alison's shoulder as they wait for the detective to finish up whatever he was working. A door opens up and Emily hears a familiar laugh as Ben walks out of the room followed by a detective. Emily tenses and Alison follows Emily's line of sight and sees Ben as well and her blood runs cold. If it weren't for Emily sitting there holding her hand in a death grip she would have rushed him and slapped that smug little smirk right off his fucking face!

Ben smiles at them sweetly as he walks by and Alison can feel Emily tremble in fear. The detective walks over to the pair and introduces himself, "Ladies, I am Detective Darren Wilden."

"I'm Alison, Alison DiLaurentis," She says sizing him up, "and this is Emily Fields."

"Nice to meet you both," he says with a smile, "if you don't mind I need to speak with Miss Fields alone." He says pointedly before softening it with, "please."

Alison turns to Emily and lightly grabs her hand, "W-Will you be alright to go with him?"

"Y-Yeah… I think so." She says trying to not let her fear get the better of her.

"This way." He says as he lifts his arm towards the room he and Ben had just left. "It might be a few hours." He says to Alison before he leads Emily to the integration room.

When she enters the room there is a large metal table with chairs on each side, a single industrial type light hangs above the table, and there is a huge mirror along one of the walls. He pulls out the chair facing the mirror for her to sit in, she is pretty sure that it is a two-way mirror.

"Before we start do you mind if I record our conversation?" He asks fishing a digital recorder out of his briefcase on the table.

"O-Okay…" She says as she tries to get comfortable on the cold metal chair.

He turns it on, "Detective Darren Wilden interviewing Miss Fields about an alleged rape." He says before he starts his questions.

"Where did you first meet Ben Coogan?" He asks as he brings out a notepad.

"W-We meet at school. He is on the swim team as well." She says playing with her fingers.

"Did you have a relationship with him?"

"We had been d-dating for about eight months."

"Was there any alcohol consumed that night?"

"W-We had less than a glass of wine w-with… dinner."

He nods and scribbles a few notes. "Were there any drugs involved? Did he sneak you something?"

"N-Not that I am aware of…" She says looking away in shame.

"Was there anyone else around when the incident occurred?"

"N-No it was… it was just us at h-his house…" She says fighting back tears.

"During the assault did you notice anything about how he was acting, was he aggressive?"

"He was very r-rough… he cut me quite a few times w-with a knife h-he grabbed from the kitchen…" She says her voice quivering.

"Did you say anything to him?" He asks gently.

"I-I begged him to st-stop." She says tears breaking through.

"Do you know what set him off?"

"I-I don't really want to say…" She says not wanting to talk about the picture.

"That is your right but if you want to press charges it will come up in court just so you are aware." He tells her in a kind tone. "What was he like before the incident occurred?"

"E-Everything seemed to be normal, he was kind, and then he received a message and he lost his temper…. He threw the wine glasses,,, shattering them before gr-grabbing the knife…"

"Now for the tough part," He says with soft eyes, "I need to know what all occurred during the assault. Take your time." He says kindly.

"He grabbed the knife and… he pulled me by the arm to his room. He threw me down on h-his bed… he r-ripped open my shirt a-and I ask him to please s-stop… He then cut me with the k-knife on m-my stomach and he removed my b-bra and cut a long line down between my b-breast..." She can hardly speak as she sobs.

Wilden hands her some tissues and bottle of water, "Just take a moment okay?" He says gently.

She wipes her eyes and takes a long sip of water before taking a deep breath. "I asked him to please stop a-again… that is when he started biting my chest and br-breast… the more I asked him to stop the rougher h-he was… I tried to fight him but he took of his belt and… he used it to restrain my hands… He tore off my jeans and underwear… and I screamed for him to please st-stop… He used on-one of his shirts to stuff in my mouth… at this point I cl-closed my eyes and gave up… I know what was going to happen and there was n-nothing I could d-do… He was on top of me and I tr-tried to kick him but he pinned me down and forced my legs open and he f-forced himself inside and the pain was excruciating. He kept screaming 'slut', 'whore', and other things as he pushed himself in and out. I tried one last time to fight an-and he brought the knife to my throat and I stopped fighting for fear of him killing me. After what f-felt like hours he let me go a-and throw my clothes at me and told me, 'Clean yourself up and get fucking dressed!'" She says as she breaks a little more.

"Thank you for being so brave Miss Fields, that is all we need for now as the hospital already sent the photos and the psychical evidence." He says as he stands and opens the door for her.

"Th-Thank you." She says as she bolts out of the room in search of Alison. She finds her sitting in the front of the precinct on the same couch. Alison looks up at her with worry etched on her beautiful face and Emily collapses in to her the tears falling unchecked.

"I got you Em…" She says kissing her forehead tenderly. "You are safe, promise." She whispers.


	11. Chapter 11 - Touch

**Please let me know what you all think, I love to hear from all of you. I write these for you all to hopefully enjoy! So please leave a review, comment, and/or feedback!**

Chapter 11 – Touch

As Alison watches Emily walk away with the detective, she gets up and heads to the door Ben left out of a few minutes ago. She walks out the door and sees Ben turning around the corner toward the parking lot and she jogs after him. She taps his shoulder and he turns around with a smirk, "What do you want Alison?" He asks in a gruff voice.

"Oh nothing much…" She says with a sweet smile. "Just know that if you ever fucking touch so much as one hair on Emily's head ever again… I will end." She says in a growl.

"What are you mad that I got there first?" He says smugly. "She is a disgusting dyke piece of shit!" He screams clenching his fists.

Alison slaps him hard across the face and he stumbles back a bit. He tries to take a swing at her but she steps back and grabs the stun gun from her purse and puts up to his groin. "So you like it rough huh?" He says looking down at the gun.

He leans in a little and in a hushed voice whispers, "Em likes it rough…"

Alison pushes the button on the stun gun and Ben groans as he falls to his knees in pain. "You crazy bitch!" He yells at her.

She bends down close to him whispers, "And don't you fucking forget it."

She turns on her heels without looking back as Ben whimpers in agony. "Also you might want to get out of here before we leave… or I'll finish what I started." She says as she turns around the corner and heads back into the precinct.

She sits back down on the couch and takes a few calming deep breathes trying to release the angry that is building inside. The longer she sits the more the rage seems to build up inside her, the old Alison DiLaurentis wants to go find him and eviscerate him. As she plots ways to torture, maim, and kill him she forgets everything when Emily runs toward her sobbing uncontrollably and she collapses into her arms.

"I got you Em…" She says kissing her forehead tenderly. "You are safe, promise." She whispers as her heartbreaks seeing her this way. She holds Emily tightly as she rocks her and rubs her back comfortingly. As Emily breathing starts to calm a little Alison pulls back just enough to look at Emily. "Do you want to get out of here?" She asks her with a soft smile.

"Y-yes please…" She says fighting back more tears.

Alison stands and offers Emily her hand, she takes it and Alison pulls her up. She wraps her arm around Emily's waist and leads her to the car. She helps Emily sit in the passenger seat and kisses her forehead tenderly before making her way around to the driver's side. On the drive back to Emily's house Alison laces her fingers through the brunettes and she gives Alison a watery smile.

When they pull up in front of the house, Alison helps Emily out of the car and she cuddles into the blonde's side as they walk to the house. "Do you want to sit in the living room and watch a movie?"

"I-I would rather go to my room… if that is okay?" Emily says quietly.

"Sure, whatever you need Em." Alison tells her reaching for her hand.

They head upstairs and into Emily's bedroom where she grabs some pajamas for Emily. "Why don't you take a shower and put on some comfy clothes."

"O-Okay." Emily says as she grabs the clothes and she makes her way to the bathroom.

She undresses, not even wanting to look at herself. After reliving that terrible night in all of its gory details, she feels disgusting.

She slid into the shower and let the water wash over her, as she closed her eyes memories kept flashing in her mind. She slides down the wall of the shower and brings her knees up to her chest as the images invade her mind.

Alison decides to make something for them to eat and makes her way down to the kitchen. She makes them some turkey sandwiches with lettuce and tomato and cuts up some strawberries and bananas before pouring some glasses of juice and setting them on a tray. As she passes through the living room, she grabs some DVDs for them to watch.

She brings the tray into Emily's room and sets it on her desk and pops a DVD into the little TV next to the brunette's bed. She walks toward the bathroom to check on Emily, when she hears a cry of anguish. She doesn't hesitate and pushes the door open and runs in, she finds Emily on the floor of the shower holding onto her knees as she rocks and sobs.

Alison drops to her knees next to the shower, "Em…" She says softly.

Emily raises her head and looks at Alison completely terrified and stuck in her own nightmare.

"Em… it's me… Ali…" She tells her softly.

"A-Ali?" She says shaking.

"Can I help you up… please?" Ali says trying not to cry.

Emily looks at her for a moment like she was making sure she was real and not a figment of her imagination. After a while she nods her head and Alison stands and gently helps the brunette to her feet. Emily looks down and blushes as she notices she is completely naked. Alison turns away and grabs a fluffy towel for her. She opens it and Emily steps into it and Alison wraps the towel around her and gently dries her.

Alison helps her slip on a pair of underwear and some shorts and a tank top. "I made us some food, are you hungry?"

Emily looks at her still sort of out of it but she nods. Alison wraps an arm around her waist and helps her to her room and helps the brunette sits on the bed. She grabs the tray from the desk and sits next to her. She hands her one of the sandwiches and turns on the movie before grabbing her own. After a few minutes Emily realizes what movie Alison had put in and smiles. "Th-Thanks Ali." She says with a weak smile. "You know _The Little Mermaid_ is my favorite."

"Of course, you swim just like one too." Alison says bumping her gently.

Alison feeds Emily a few strawberries and some of the bananas as they giggle and watch the movie. Alison lies back on the bed and Emily snuggles into her chest as the blonde absent-mindedly ran her fingers through Emily's hair. As they get wrapped up in the movie Alison phone buzzes next to her.

 _Does the captain of swim team have a thing for little miss queen bee?_

 _~Anonymous_

Emily looks up at the puzzled blonde. "Em is this true…" She shows the message to Emily. "D-Do you have feelings for me?" She asks curiously.

Emily backs out of Alison embrace as she her face turns crimson as she scrambles away from the blonde and off the bed. She grabs her shoes and her sharks jacket before taking off down the stairs and out the front door. Alison hears the front door slam as she jumps up and grabs her shoes putting them on as she fumbles down the stairs.

She runs out the front door and looks around for Emily but sees no trace of her. _Think Alison… where would she go…_ Then it hit her… the kissing rock! That was a place they spent a lot of time talking about the future and how they would one day run away to Paris together.

Emily makes it to the kissing rock and starts to pace back and forth. "Way to go Fields fall for your best friend… your straight BEST FRIEND!" She says as tears flow down her cheeks and she turns to see Alison standing there.

 _Shit!_ Emily turns to run but feels a strong grip on her wrist and she turns as Alison pulls her into a tight hug. What little bit of resolve Emily has left completely crumbles as she feels Alison squeeze her and she breaks down entirely. As she calms down Alison helps her sit down on the kissing rock and sits next to her. Alison looks at her calmly and asks again, "Em… do you have a crush on me?"

Emily ducks her head and mumbles softly, "Y-Yes…"

"For how long?" She asks gently.

"Si-Since I started dating B-Ben… maybe even a little bit before that." She says still not looking at the blonde.

"Em… it's okay, okay? It's nothing to be ashamed of…" She says lightly touching the brunette's arm.

"Y-Yeah but… I can never be with y-you… you're straight…" Emily says staring at her shoes.

Alison reaches out and puts her hand under Emily's chin and she tenderly lifts her chin up till they are looking into each other's eyes. She moves closer to Emily and stops right in front of her lips just a breath away from her. Emily nervously licks her lips before Alison's captures the brunette's lips with her own in tender kiss. Emily gasps a little and melts into the kiss as Alison cups Emily's cheek and feels tears still coming down them as Emily tangles her hands in Alison's blonde locks. The kiss is gentle and not rushed just a meeting of their lips as Emily runs her tongue along Alison bottom lip asking for access. Alison opens her mouth and is met by Emily's tongue dancing with hers. Alison gently breaks the kiss and catches a few of her tears before looking into her eyes.

"I never said I was straight…" Alison says with a little chuckle as Emily sits stunned.

"I-I just…" Emily says at a loss for words, as Alison kisses her again softly. "You deserve so m-much better than me… I-I'm so broken…"

"Em… look at me please." Alison says softly as Emily looks up at her. "You are not broken, you are one of the strongest people I know and we will get through this…" She tells her as she grabs her hand, "together."

Emily smiles back at her, "Together."

Alison stands and offers Emily her hand, "Are you ready to go home?"

Emily takes her hand and smiles as she leans into Alison. "Yes please."

When they arrive back at the house Alison puts new bandages on Emily's arms and her thighs; she then had Emily ease up her shirt to put some cream on the bite mark on her chest. The feel of Alison touching her breast felt good and it embarrassed her a little as Alison gently touched her. "Is this okay?" Alison asks in concern.

"Y-Yeah… it's just… it felt good…" Emily says feeling ashamed.

"That's okay Em… it's normal." Alison tells her reassuringly.

"I'm just scared… that's all." Emily says with tears in her eyes.

"We will take it slow okay?" Alison says gently.

"Okay." She says with a weak smile.

"I need to put some of the other cream on the cuts so they don't scar, is that alright?" Alison asks before she makes another move.

"Okay…" Emily says feeling a little shy.

Alison grabs the tube of cream from the bedside table and walks back over to Emily, who was sitting on her bed. "How do you want to do this?" Alison asks giving Emily the option.

"It would probably be easier if I take off my shirt." Emily says with a small smile.

Alison sat dumbfounded for a minute not sure what to say. Emily looks at Alison expectantly; Alison reaches for the hem of Emily's tank top. "Is this okay?"

Emily nods and Alison eases up the fabric and takes in the sight of Emily's tan toned skin which is marred by healing cuts. She takes the cream and rubs it in her hands before applying it to the marks on Emily's skin and the brunette's breath hitches. Alison finishes covering all the marks and sets the tube back on the bedside table.

As she turns around Emily grabs her face and pulls her into a soft kiss and Alison wraps her arms around the brunette's neck. As the kisses start to deepen Alison lets Emily take the lead, Emily explores Alison mouth gently with her tongue as she slides her hands under the blonde's shirt. Alison lets out a small moan at the feel of Emily's hands on her skin. She breaks the kiss and lifts her arms for Emily to take off her shirt. Emily slides up her shirt gently as she exposes Alison's porcelain skin that is lightly covered with a few freckles. After removing Alison's shirt she is left in a lacy blue bra that almost matches her beautiful eyes. Emily kisses Alison along her jaw line as she undoes the clasp of her bra and Alison slides her fingers in Emily's hair. She slides Alison bra off and tenderly bites at the blondes lip causing her to whimper slightly. Emily jumps back afraid she had somehow hurt Alison as tears slip from her eyes.

"Em… what's wrong?" Alison asks afraid to touch the brunette and upset her more.

"I-I hurt you…" She says closing her eyes as more tears fall.

"No Em… you didn't hurt me, it felt really nice actually." Alison says blushing slightly.

"You whimpered…"

"Because I liked it." Alison says cutting Emily off with a smile. "How about we just lay back and cuddle?" She asks her sweetly.

"Can we… stay like this?" She asks looking at the blonde's naked chest.

"Of course…" She says lying back and opening her arms for the brunette. "Come 'ere."

Emily lies down with her head in the crock of Alison's neck and her arm lying across her chest. "I-Is this okay?" She asks in a whispered tone.

Alison places her hand over Emily's and smiles at her. "Perfect." She answers enjoying the feel of Emily's skin on her skin.


	12. Chapter 12 - Closer

**Thank you to all who have reviewed! I love to hear from you all so please leave a quick review, thoughts, and/or feedback.**

Chapter 12 – Closer

Emily woke up with a gasp, _where am I? Why am I not wearing a shirt?_ She felt someone touch her and she jumps.

"Em… it's me, Ali." Alison says gently.

"S-Sorry…" She says looking away in shame.

"Are you okay?" Alison says softly.

"Y-Yeah… it just took me a minute t-to remember where I was…" She says as a a tear escapes her eye.

Alison reaches out and catches the tear and Emily blushes as she realizes she's still naked from the waist up. She covers herself subconsciously with her arms and Alison gently moves them away. "You don't have to be ashamed around me, you are beautiful." Alison says smiling at Emily.

"But… I have all these cuts and bruises…" She says sadly.

Alison gently lifts her chin and kisses her lips tenderly. "You are gorgeous Emily Fields and don't you forget it." She says smiling as she gets out of bed and stretches, she can feel Emily watching her and she shakes her hips a little as she walks toward the closet, she turns and quirks her eyebrow at her. "Like what you see?" She says with a smirk.

"I-I was… just…" Emily says turning crimson as she trips over her words.

"Em it's alright, you can look at me." She says gently.

Tears start to slip from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Alison asks kneeling down in front of Emily.

"I-I'm just… scared." Emily says quietly.

Alison gets up and sits back on the bed next to Emily, opening her arms for the brunette. Emily grabs onto her tightly as tears fall faster as she sobs. "Why are you crying?" She asks her in concern, pulling back to look at her.

"Th-This is all n-new to me." Emily says shyly.

"Em there is no rush, alright?" Alison says touching her cheek softly.

Emily nods before ducking her head a bit. "How about I make us some breakfast?" Alison says as she gets up from the bed.

Emily's stomach growls at the mention of food and she can't help but giggle. "Sounds good."

Alison grabs two tank tops from Em's closet and walks back over to the bed as Emily stands. She smiles at Emily who raises her arms up and Alison slides the tank top over her head, dragging her hands down the brunettes toned body. Emily shudders a bit at the feel of Alison hands caressing her body. Alison stops with her hands around Emily's waist and their eyes connect and Alison captures Emily's lip in a kiss. At first Emily is taken by surprise but after a few seconds she wraps her arms around Alison's neck and tangles her hands in Alison's blonde curls. As their tongues meet in a slight fight for dominance Emily feels a fluttering in her stomach that travels to her core and it frightens her. She pulls back a little uneasy and won't meet Alison's eyes.

"Did I over step?" Alison says trying to catch Em's eye.

"N-No… I liked it… it's just hard to separate the feelings from th-that night… from what I am feeling now." She says feeling embarrassed.

Alison looks at her tenderly, "Just so you know Em…" She says waiting for her brown orbs to meet her blue. "I don't want to have sex with you," she sees sadness mixed with confusion before she continues, "I want to make love to you, is that okay?" She asks with a tender smile.

Emily smiles and she blushes fiercely, "C-Can we go sl-slow please?"

"We have all the time you need Em." Alison says with a smile as Emily kisses her softly.

"I'll make us some breakfast." Alison says as she turns to head downstairs.

"Can I help?" Emily asks unsure of herself.

"Of course mermaid! We can make omelets." Alison says grabbing Emily's hand and leading her downstairs.

As they enter the kitchen, Alison grabs a few ingredients out of the fridge as Emily gets a frying pan and a bowl. Alison set the eggs, green onion, and cheese on the counter and Emily turned on the stove and greased the frying pan. As Alison starts whisking the eggs with some salt and pepper, Emily cut up the onions, when she finishes that she grabs the milk from the fridge. Alison looks at her confused, "It makes the eggs fluffier." Emily says with a cute smirk.

While Alison whisks Emily pours the milk in and some splash up on Ali. "I'm so sorry Ali!" Emily says turning and grabbing a towel.

When she turns around she is met with a handful of cheese raining down on her. Alison can't help but laugh at the surprised look on Emily's face. "Now we're even!" She says giggling.

Emily grabs a hand full of flour from a jar on the counter and Alison grabs her hand before she can toss it at her. "Uh uh uh!" She says as Emily turns into her. "That's not playing fair now…" Alison says in almost a purr. She leads her over to the sink and Emily opens her flour filled hand over it with a defeated giggle. She keeps a grip on Emily's wrist as they stand lost in each other's eyes. Afraid to spook Emily the blonde dare not breathe. Emily smashes her lips to Alison's in a need meeting of teeth and tongue. Alison gives in and lets Emily dominate the kiss as the brunette explores her mouth lovingly. Emily bites at Ali's lower lip as she breaks the kiss. "I win…" She says in a breathy voice.

Alison smiles at her, "Alright, alright you win." She says as she kisses Emily softly. "Now let's make us some omelets before we burn down the house." She says with a giggle.

Emily puts the onions in with the eggs and pours the mixture in the pan before sprinkling it with cheese. After it's done cooking they sit at the kitchen table and feed each other their half of the omelet.

When they had finish eating Emily starts on the dishes and Alison cleans up the counter and the stove. Emily gets an evil idea and she grabs the sprayer from the sink and douses the unexpecting blonde. As the water hits her she squeals and Emily doubles over with laughter, while she is distracted Alison fills a cup with water and pours it over the giggling brunette. "Cold! Cold!" Emily says shaking the water off.

"I thought mermaids liked the water?!" Alison says laughingly.

"Not when it's cold…" She says pouting playfully.

"Aw, poor baby…" She says as she walks over to her and wraps her arms around Emily's waist. "Maybe I need to take you upstairs and get you out of those wet clothes?" She says with a glint in her eyes.

Emily swallows a bit nervous, "O-Okay…"

Emily follows Alison upstairs to her room, where Alison leads her to the bed to sit. She walks over to grab Emily's creams off her desk. She turns around and smiles at Emily, "Do you want me to put these on for you?"

Emily nods as Alison walks over to the bed and asks, "Do you trust me?"

"Always…" Emily says watching her.

"You have to tell me if you get uncomfortable… promise?" She says looking into Emily's chocolate eyes.

Emily nods her head as Alison walks over to her and sets the cream on the bed. She grabs the hem of the brunette's wet shirt and peels it off dropping it on the floor. "Lay back."She says in a sultry tone.

Emily scoots back on the bed and lies back against the pillows as Alison crawls over her and straddles her hips. Emily takes a shuddering breath under her. "Are you okay?" She says locking eyes with her.

"Yes…" Emily says her heart racing.

Alison grabs the tube and puts some in her hands and rubs them together before ever so gently rubbing it on Emily's chest. She rubs it between her breast along the longest scar and a small moan escapes Emily's lips. She sits up a little and grabs the bottom of Alison's tank top and slides it up stopping to look at her to make sure it was okay. Alison looks at her with longing swirling in her eyes; she removes the tank top and tosses it to the floor. She pulls Alison down to kiss her deeply, as Emily breaks the kiss panting; her cheeks are flushed as she blushes. Alison kisses down her jaw line and as she loops her fingers around the waist band of her own shorts. She slides her shorts and underwear down her legs and tossed them off the bed. Emily takes in the completely naked Alison lying next to her when she is hit with a feeling deep in her core as she turns red. Alison looks down at Emily shorts silently asking for permission Emily nods and Alison gently removes her shorts and underwear adding them to the pile on the floor. As she turns back to look at Emily she sees Emily is hugging pillow to cover herself, she gently moves Emily's arms and takes the pillow. "You have nothing to be ashamed of Em, we've seen each other naked before." Alison says with a smile.

"Y-Yeah but not… like this…." She says blushing like crazy and tripping over her words.

"I understand" Alison says tenderly, "this is more intimate. Let me show you what it is liked to be touched lovingly." Alison says in a whisper.

Emily nods dumbfounded by the pure look of compassion in the blondes eyes. Alison pushes Emily gently back on to the bed as she lies down between Emily's legs. Panic starts to rise in Emily's chest as she sees flashes of Ben pinning her legs to the bed.

Alison notices the change and stops, holding her weight off Emily before asking, "What's wrong sweetie?" She says touching her face gently trying to ground Emily.

"B-Ben was on t-top of me p-pinning my legs d-down…" She stammers out.

"Em you are with me and you are safe… I promise." She says in a fierce but loving tone. "I will not hurt you, okay?" She softens her tone.

Emily nods and Alison eases herself back on top of her and she brings her lips to Emily's in a passionate kiss. Emily breaks the kiss looking into Alison's mesmerizing blue eyes and a moan escapes her lips at the feel of Alison on top of her. Alison can't help the little giggle that passes her lip causing Emily to blush.

"S-Sorry..." Emily stutters out nervously.

Alison looks at her a little confused and gently asks, "Why are you sorry?"

"I-I didn't me-mean to do that… you just felt so good o-on top of me like th-that." She says turning her face away from the blonde.

But Alison catches her chin and turns her face back to meet her and connects her cerulean eyes with Emily's chocolate ones. "I'm going to make love to you and I want to be able to hear you." She says with an impish smile. "Emily you are so gorgeous and sexy… and… I love you!" Alison says as she kisses Emily deeply letting all her emotions show through the kiss.

Emily gasps as she blushes again at the gravity of all that Alison had said. "I-I love you too Ali…" She says in almost a whisper.

Alison runs her hands down Emily's tight stomach and she can feel her muscles quiver under her touch as goose bumps appear as she drags her nails across Em's toned abs. "Swimming agrees with you mermaid." She whispers in the brunette's ear as a blush creeps up the brunette's neck.

She works her hand lower down Emily's body till she reaches between her legs and she notices the look of trepidation on her mermaid's beautiful face. "You're okay…" She says in a soothing tone. "I want to make you feel good." She says looking into her eyes again. "I love you and I won't hurt you." She kisses Emily ever so gently.

As they pull apart a little Emily looks at her like she is trying to formulate the right words to say. She says in a barely audible voice, "You already make me feel strange things…"

Alison smiles at her, "What do mean strange?" She asks kindly.

Emily feels her face burning in embarrassment because she didn't think that Alison had heard her. "Well I um… I so-sometimes get a weird feeling d-down there…" She says dropping her eyes. "I-It's like a tingly feeling a-and my stomach… gets tied up in kn-knots."

"Em… that just means you are turned on." Alison says with a chuckle.

"Wh-What do you mean?" She asks feeling a little stupid.

Alison explains with a giggle, "It means that you are sexual attracted towards that person, the one that turned you on." Emily turns even red at this and Alison thinks _if she blushes any more she's gonna pass out!_

Emily tries to curl into herself but that proves to be difficult with Alison above her. Alison holds herself up off of Emily, "Em… it's normal okay… it happens to everyone, even me." She says smiling at the brunette.

"R-Really?" Emily asks looking at her doubtfully.

"Yes really." She smirks, "You turn me on Em." She says as the blush creeps up Emily's cheeks again as her breath hitches a little at the thought of Alison being so close like this.

Alison runs her hands slowly down between Emily's prefect breasts causing the brunette to let out a sensual moan. "That's it mermaid, I want to hear you." She says as she explores further down her mermaid's body, enjoying the feel of the muscles along her stomach. She moves her hands down lower and stops right at her most intimate area where she stops. She makes sure Emily is looking at her before asking, "Are you sure you ready?"

Emily looks deep into her eyes and smiles at her a genuine smile. Alison brings their lips together for a gentle kiss. As Emily pulls back she looks at Ali with nothing but love, "I'm sure."


	13. Chapter 13 - The First Time

**Thank you for all the reviews, I absolutely love hearing from you all! Please take a moment to leave me your thoughts, feedback, and/or any suggestions!**

Chapter 13 – The First Time

Alison runs her hands down Emily's perfect body and a moan slips from the brunette's lips and she blushes embarrassed. "Em it's fine, you are suppose to moan when it feels good…" She says as she teases Emily's perfect breasts.

She gently runs her fingers along the underside of her breast as Emily squirms under her loving touch. Alison uses the pad of her fingers to make lazy circles around the brunette's breast as she avoids her nipples. Emily arches into her touch and the blonde lightly squeezes her nipple. She rolls Emily's neglected nipple with her fingers before kissing between her breasts. She lavishes the same attention to the other breast, lightly tugging her nipple and gently squeezing the firm flesh causing Emily to gasp and shudder."You are so beautiful Em…" She says as she fuses her lips to the brunette's in a passionate kiss as Emily melts into her.

The blonde kiss her way along Emily's jaw line and down her neck where she stops at her pulse point to suck at the skin leaving a small bruise, Emily now was marked as hers. "Now you are my mine, mermaid." She purrs in the brunette's ear as Emily smiles in reply.

"I-I like the sound of that." Emily says beaming.

Alison continues her way down Emily's neck and kisses along her collarbone as her hands take in the feel of her smooth tan skin. She runs her fingers down Emily's chest and stops to feel the muscles in her stomach as she brings her lips to kiss her abs. Emily's muscles ripple as the blonde kisses and nips at the skin. As she dips lower she feels Emily tense and she looks up at the brunette who has her eyes tightly shut. Alison lays down gently over her and touches her face tenderly. "Em… please look at me." She says as she caresses her face. She opens her brown eyes to meet Alison's soft blues. "We can go as slow as you need and we can stop whenever you say."

"I-I want th-this…" Emily says her cheeks turning a bit red.

Alison smiles at her warmly and trails her fingers down Emily's body lightly as she gauges her reaction. She gently runs her fingers down past her abs and right to her center where she gently eases the tip of her fingers through Emily's velvety folds. "Em… you are so wet." She says nibbling on her earlobe.

"S-Sorry…" She said feeling ashamed that her body was feeling all these new things that she doesn't quite understand.

Alison stills and looks into the brunette's eyes. "Em, don't be, that is a good thing. I promise." She says tenderly kissing her. She gently resumes running her fingers through Emily's folds, "Is this okay?" She asks watching her carefully.

"Yesss…" She says trying to let herself enjoy the feeling of Alison's loving touch.

Alison teases the tender bundle of nerves with her fingers listening to Emily's breath hitch as circles around the nub. She eases one finger into Emily and she notices that Emily has shut her eyes tight again and a tear escapes them. Alison doesn't move her finger as she kisses the side of Emily's lips. "Hey…" She says waiting for brown to meet blue. When Emily looks at her, the blonde tells her, "Stay with me Em… please." Emily nods and Alison starts to move her finger in and out of Emily slowly enjoying the feeling. The brunette's hips start to move a little at the blonde's touch and Alison slips in another finger and Emily shudders and moans in response. Emily feels a tightening low in her abdomen as Alison works her fingers in and out of her at a quicker pace. Emily looks at Alison with fear in her eyes. "What's wrong baby?" Alison asks softly in concern.

"I-It's just… I feel a tightening in my stomach… I've never felt it before…" She says feeling ashamed and dumb.

"It means that you are turned on and that you are close to climaxing." Alison tells her in a loving, gentle tone.

Emily blushes, "Wh-What does that… m-mean?"

"You are close to coming." Alison tells her kissing her cheek as she keeps moving her fingers in a steady manner. Tears start to fall from Emily's eyes as she looks at the blonde, "Why are you crying sweetie?"

"I feel so st-stupid because I-I don't know w-what to expect… after what h-happened w-with Ben… I don't understand any of these feelings." Emily says blushing crimson.

"Look at me… it's okay, I like being the one to make you feel good and show you what it means to be loved. I like being the one to make you feel all these things you've never experienced. I want to show you what it's like to be made love to… okay?" She asks locking eyes with Emily.

"Okay, I-I like it too." Emily admits a blush creeping into her cheeks.

Alison giggles and kisses her deeply as she resumes her pace with her fingers. As she starts to curl her fingers into Emily the brunette lets out a sexy moan. "That's right baby, just feel me." The blonde whispers into her ear breathily. "Let me make you feel good." She says curling her fingers as Emily shudders in pleasure underneath her. "Come for me." She whispers as she cups her breast and massages the flesh. Emily moans in pleasure as Alison captures her lips crashing their tongues together in a sensual dance.

"Ali!" Emily cries as her orgasm takes over her, her hips bucking into the blondes touch. Alison slows her pace a little as she lets Emily ride out her orgasm, as her breathing slows Alison eases her fingers out. She moves down Emily's body and kneels between her legs, "Lay on your side…please." She says smiling sweetly at Emily. "I want to make you feel good again." She tells her wiggling her eyebrow. "I want to make come again."

Emily looks into Alison eyes as she blushes profusely, "I-I love y-you Ali, you make me feel amazing." She says softly.

Alison can't help the giant smile, "I love you too my sweet mermaid!" She says with a cute giggle as she tucks some of the brunette's dark hair behind her ear.

Emily lies down on the bed and Alison scoots in behind her wrapping her arms around her mermaid. Emily jerks a bit in surprise and Alison gently kisses her behind the ear. "I've got you…" She whispers as she puts her head down next to the brunette's ear. She snakes her arm around Emily and eases her hand to her center and teases her little bud between her fingers as she whispers, "Come for me…." As she licks and nips at her neck and her fingers roll and lightly squeezes her sex as Emily quivers and whimpers as she feels the orgasm building. Alison eases her onto her back as she gently squeezes her firm breast. Alison looks down at the brunette's breast and licks her lips, "May I?" She asks as Emily watches her intently.

Emily nods as she shyly ducks her head, Alison smiles at the trust she sees in Emily's eyes, she knew it had to be hard to let someone put their lips and mouth on her breasts after the horrible things Ben had done to her. She kisses her breast softly poking her tongue out to gently swirl it on her skin as Emily's breath hitches again. She runs her tongue over the brunette's nipple, sucking and gently biting as her finger keep up their circular motion around her sensitive nub and a small moan escapes her lips. "You can moan mermaid." She whispers as she keeps gently rubbing her sex enjoying the feel as she spoons her again. "You are so wet." She says kissing her neck and she feels Emily still again. Alison turns her head to look at the brunette. "What's wrong mermaid?" She asks softly.

"I-I can h-hear you…" She says looking down and blushing. "I-I don't know why I am s-so wet… d-down there. "

"It is completely normal when you are turned on… sexually." She says kissing her soundly.

Emily blushes, "Only you have done this to me… I-I didn't f-feel like this w-with… B-Ben…ever!"

"Now you know why." She says kissing her again, "He wasn't your type and that is okay. Loving another woman is completely normal and we have each other now."

Emily looks at her lovingly, "Thanks Ali."

Alison smiles as she kisses and nibbles Em's neck as she rubs her sensitive nub and pushes Emily over the edge as she is caught off guard by the intense orgasm and screams out, "ALI!"

As she comes completely undone under Alison's fingers, the blonde whispers "I love you Em so unguarded like this. You are absolutely beautiful naked!"

Emily's cheeks burn red as she rolls over to look at Alison, who tightens her grip on the brunette. Emily smiles at the blonde, who returns the smile with her left dimple showing. "Hi…" She says.

Emily giggles, "Hi…" She says her cheeks flushed.

Alison shifts a bit moving her leg between Emily's causing a tingle low in the brunette's core and causing her to blush.

The blonde touches her cheek, "Why are you blushing?"

"Your knee… is touching…" She says looking toward her center.

"Oh, you mean this…" She says putting some pressure on the brunette's core with her knee. Emily shudders as the blonde gently grinds her knee into her and Emily starts breathing hard again. She shutters at the feel of the blonde's knee rubbing into her and she moans as Alison quickens her pace. "That's it mermaid, come for me again…" She hiss in her ear as she bites down on her earlobe and Emily climaxes on more time.

As the brunette's breathing evens out, they stare into each other's eyes, brown meshing with blue. Emily opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out and she ends up looking like a fish out of water. She grunts and then tries again, "W-Will-you-b-be-my-g-girlfriend?" She says in a rush.

Alison looks at her slightly confused. "Em, can you run that by me again, please?" She says kindly.

"W-Will you be my-girlfriend?" She says a little slower terrified of being rejected.

Alison eyes widen in surprise and before she can register what to say tears start to slip from the brunette's eyes. "That w-was monumental stupid… I don't even know why I asked that?!" She says backing out of Alison's hold, misreading her silence for rejection as she turns away. "L-Let go…please…" She says dejectedly, trying to get away from the blonde.

Alison tightens her grip not letting Emily back away as she struggles against the blonde; she turns Emily around to look at her as she uses her thumb to tenderly wipe her tears away. As Emily sniffles Alison looks at her with nothing but love. "Mermaid, why are you crying?"

"I th-thought you d-didn't want to b-be with me…" She says ducking shyly.

"I was just surprised that you asked first, that's all. I was going to ask you." The blonde says kindheartedly.

Emily ducks her head, "S-Sorry…"

"Em, you don't need to apologize." She says kissing her nose.

"You didn't answer my question…" The brunette says softly.

Alison leans in capturing Emily's lips in a passionate kisses as she tangles one of her hands in the brunette's hair and gently cups her breast. Emily moans into the kiss as Alison gently sucks her tongue before breaking the kiss. "The answer's yes… yes, I will be your girlfriend."

Emily can't help the big grin that covers her face as Alison returns the smile, "There's that gorgeous smile I've missed." Alison says beaming.

Emily ducks her head into the crock of Alison neck as she blushes, they lay with the breast grazing each other and Alison's leg still resting between Em's. The blonde plays with the brunette's tresses as she gently pulls Emily up to meet her lips for another passionate kiss. "I love you so much, my mermaid."

"I love you too, Ali!" She says still smiling.

Emily, feeling a bit brave, pushes Alison back on the bed and eases herself over her holding her weight off the petite blonde. "I-I want to make love to y-you too… is that okay?" She asks her brown eyes almost black with want.

Alison gasps at the look of pure desire in her mermaid's eyes. "Y-Yes… please…" She says in a pleading tone.

Emily kisses her lips softly; she then kisses a path to her ear and whispers into Alison's ear. "I w-want to taste you…" Alison shudders at the sound of want dripping from Emily's words.

Emily stops and looks in her sapphire eyes for permission and Alison nods her head. She kisses, licks, and nips her way down Alison's body, as she stops to worship her perfect ivory breast. She gently sucks Alison's nipple into her mouth, teasing and tugging it with her tongue and teeth. She uses the tip of her finger to softly caress around the blonde's breast causing the sensitive flesh to pebble. After releasing her breast from her mouth with a pop she lavishes the other breast with her teeth and tongue. When she was satisfied with the mark she left on her beautiful fair skin, she kisses her way down Alison stomach causing Alison's breathing to hitch as she kisses down to her core. She slips between the blonde's legs, easing one of them over her shoulder as she runs her finger through her folds. She gentle eases back her folds with her fingers exposing her sex, which is glistening with want. Emily runs her tongue over her sensitive flesh as Alison moans at the feel. She runs her tongue flatly over and over building up the pressure as Alison makes the most exquisite sounds above her. The brunette gently works on finger into her and Alison gasps her name and digs her heel into Emily's shoulder. "You taste so good Ali…" Emily says as she sucks at her throbbing flesh. She eases a second finger in and quickens her pace as she feels the blonde's walls tightening around her fingers and Alison knots her fingers in the brunette's locks. She sucks on her sensitive nub as she keeps up her pace.

"Mer-maid…" She screams as the orgasm crashes over her in waves. Emily slows her fingers and runs her tongue through the blonde's folds again as Alison slowly comes back down. Emily kisses the inside of each of her thighs before kissing a path back up to Alison's heart shaped lips. Emily chastely kisses her lips; Alison deepens the kiss and moans when she tastes herself on her mermaid's tongue. "That was amazing Em…" Alison says still breathing a bit heavy.

"I love how y-you taste…" Emily says feeling shy again.

Alison smiles and pulls the brunette down to lay beside her and wraps her arms around her gorgeous girlfriend. "Love you mermaid."

Love you so much Ali." Emily says feeling completely happiness in the blonde's arms,

The pair spent the rest of the day lost in each other as they lay cuddle together naked and happy. As they drift off to sleep, Emily nestles her head on the blonde's chest listening to her strong heartbeat which is her new favorite sound beside the sound of Alison moaning in pleasure.


	14. Chapter 14 - All Comes Crashing Down

**Thank you to everyone who has left a review, I really appreciate them so much. Please leave me a quick review, feedback, and/or any ideas!**

Chapter 14 – All Comes Crashing Down

Emily is awoken to her phone buzzing and she rolls over to stare at the beautiful blonde holding her tightly. She still couldn't believe that all of this was really, Alison truly loved her and they had made love last night. She kisses Alison's cheek tenderly and grabs her phone when her heart drops.

 _I wonder what your parents; especially your All American daddy will have to say about his daughter being gay? Maybe you should invoke the Don't Ask Don't Tell policy. Who is going to tell them first? Me or you?_

 _~Anonyms_

She drops her phone as she starts to shake, which wakes Alison who sees the brunette. "Em… baby what's wrong?" She asks in concern.

Emily picks up her phone and hands it Alison, as she reads it her heartbreaks. She pulls the brunette into her arms and holds her as she cries. "We will figure it out mermaid." She says as she rubs her back comfortingly. "Do you want me to call the girls for help? She asks Emily softly.

"D-Do I have to tell th-them a-about… the text?" She asks with tears in her eyes.

"Only if you want too mermaid." Alison says caressing the brunette's cheek.

Emily nods and Alison smiles as she has an idea. "How about we send the girls a text and then we can take a shower?"

Emily blushes, "Together?"

Alison can't help the little giggle that escapes, after last night she thought that the brunette wouldn't be so shy but it was so adorable. "Of course," she says with a smile, "if that is okay with you?"

Emily smiles, "Always."

Aria, Hanna, and Spencer agreed to meet at Emily's house in an hour, so Alison grabbed some clothes for them to take a shower.

Alison starts the water as Emily grabs some towels before returning to the bathroom. Alison helps Emily into the shower and slips in behind her and wraps her arms around the brunette's waist. Emily relaxes into her as she eases them under the water and Alison kisses her neck as she runs her hands through Emily's dark tresses. She grabs the shampoo and tenderly works it into her hair as Emily moans a little at the feel. "Easy mermaid or I'll have to attack you here and now…" She says as she rinses her hair.

Emily turns and smiles at the blonde as she wraps her arms around Alison's waist and kisses her passionately. She turns Alison under the water and breaks the kiss as her eyes meet Alison's flashing blues. She gently puts her hands on Alison's hips and turns her around; she gets some shampoo and lathers up her hair. As she rinse out the shampoo Alison has her eyes closed and Emily gently kisses her lips. The kisses start out chaste at first but become more heated as they meet in a clash of teeth and tongues. Alison breaks the kiss panting and leaning her forehead on Em's. "If we weren't meeting the others soon I would make you scream my name." She says as she licks and nips at Emily's neck.

Emily smiles and grabs some soap and tenderly washes Alison ivory skin, loving the few freckles she finds as she washes. Alison runs her soapy fingers over her mermaids toned abs loving the feeling of her muscles and how they tense and ripple. They finish washing up and get out of the shower where they help each other dry off and make out a little more. Alison puts on a pair of Emily's running shorts and her Sharks tee and Emily puts on a graphic tee and some cut off jeans.

Emily's phone buzzes and she grabs her phone shaking as she opens it and reads it.

 _Hey Emmy! Your mom and I booked a flight home; we should be there a little bit after noon!_

 _Love, Dad_

"I'm going to tell my parents, after they get home." Emily says nervously but with resolve.

"Are you sure?" Alison says worriedly,

"I-It's now or get outed by some stranger." She tells Alison who nods in understanding.

"We will figure it out… together!" Alison says with a bright smile as they make their way downstairs.

After eating a little breakfast the doorbell rang and Hanna, Aria, and Spencer were all waiting with smiles and hugs as they came in and sat in the living room. Emily and Alison took one of the couches as Aria and Spencer sat on the other and Hanna sat in the chair between them.

"So what is the newest text you got Em?" Hanna asks cutting right to the chase.

"That's not what is important right now…" Alison says as she feels Emily tense next to her "What IS important is figuring out who this anonyms bitch is!" She says a bit fiercer than she intended.

Noticing the protectiveness from Alison and the look of love in Emily's eyes Spencer smirks a little. "Well first we need to go through all the texts to see if we can find any patterns and then we can make a list of potential suspects."

Aria grabs a small notebook and pen from her purse. "Alright I'll write down the messages and then we can come with suspects."

"So when do you receive your first text?" Spencer asks curiously.

"It was the night we had that sleepover after we went to the mall." Emily says looking through her phone.

"And what did it say?" Hanna asks looking at Em.

Emily reads it nervously, "Poor Em wanting something she can never have."

Aria writes the message down and when it was received, "Okay and the next one."

"The next one I got while we were at Homecoming... " She says as takes a shuddering, "it said 'What would your friends think if they knew?'"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hanna questions as Alison shoots daggers at her.

"How about we finish writing them all done before we analyze them?!" Alison says in a clipped tone.

Emily slides her hand onto Alison's lower back and she visibly calms, Spencer notices and smiles. She already had figured out what Emily's secret was but kept her mouth shut and instead says, "Please continue Em."

"The next one was when I went to Alison's to study for out French test…" She looks at the phone, "Better be careful! You play with fire; you're going to get burned! What would your boyfriend think?" She says not making eye contact with anyone. "Th-Then when I was over at… B-Ben's he received a message…"

"What did it say?" Aria asks waiting to write it down.

"I-It was a picture… of me and someone else k-kissing…" Emily says blushing.

Alison interjects being the next one to receive a message and to get the attention off her mermaid. "I got a message the same night that said, 'Children get cuts and bruises when they fall, what's Emily's excuse?'"

"Then we all received one at school the following Monday." Aria says as she writes it on the timeline. "Does anyone still have the message?"

Hanna pulls out her phone and scrolls through her messages, "I still have it here somewhere I think…"

Spencer shuffles around nervously as she found the old message on her phone, "I-I got it…" She says looking over at Emily who looks uncomfortably, "But how about we take a break for a bit…" She says standing up and stretching. "Hey Em…would you mind going outside with me for a minute?" Spencer asks as everyone stands to move around a bit and Emily looks at Alison apprehensively. "Ali you can come too." She says with a kind smile.

"S-Sure…" Emily says as she follows Spencer and grabs Alison's hand tightly.

As they step out on the porch Spencer hands the phone to Emily, "I figured it out awhile ago but I know Hanna and Aria do not know."

Emily and Alison read the message and it hits the brunette. "W-Why didn't you tell them?" She asks curiously,

Spencer smiles kindly, "It's not my secret to tell." She looks between the two, "but I can see the love and support you give each other."

Alison smiles and hugs Spencer, "Thanks Spence."

Emily makes a decision after seeing how accepting Spencer is, "I'm ready." She says looking at the love of her life and one of her closest friends.

"Are you sure Em?" Alison asks grabbing her hand reassuringly.

"I am." She says as she pulls Alison back into the house, Spencer right behind them,

Aria is back on the couch and Hanna comes out of the kitchen with a bag of chips, "What I need a snack?" She says as she crunches and they all look at her,

"I-I have something I need to tell you all…" Emily says stealing her nerves, "I-I'm gay!"

Hanna and Aria both get up and pull her into a tight hug as tears of relief fall from her eyes. "Em…" Hanna says smiling at her, "We all love you so much!" She says with a smile.

"And we want you to happy!" Aria adds with a bright smile.

Alison takes a deep breath, "That's not all…" She says as all eyes move to her, "Emily and I are together." She says grabbing Emily's hand.

Hanna looks at the way there are practically glowing and how Alison is wearing Em's clothes she gasps, "You two totally did last night!" She says in her usual blunt manner.

"Shut up Hanna!" Spencer says elbowing her squarely in the ribs as Emily blushes profusely and hides her face in the nape of Ali's neck and Alison can't help the smirk that covers her face.

"They so did!" Hanna says giddily as Spencer and Aria giggle a little.

"Okay, okay…" Alison says feeling bad for her blushing girlfriend, "I think you've embarrassed poor Em enough! Now let's get back to this Anonyms business." She says pulling Emily back down onto the couch with her. The brunette snuggles back into Alison who wraps an arm around her protectively.

"Alright the next message said, 'Does Emily have a Romeo in the future or a Juliet?'" Spencer says so Aria can add it.

"Then we all got the video…" Aria says adding it too.

Emily sits up looking around at the others, "Wh-What video?"

"Th-That is how we knew what had happened to you…" Alison says trailing off as Emily looked around in terror. Alison gently touches Emily's face, "We couldn't see m-much… we just could hear you… c-cry out…" She says brokenly.

Emily looks at Alison's devastated eyes and hugs her tightly as Alison rubs her back soothingly. "The next message was sent to me before Emily went in for questioning; it was the same picture that was sent to Ben…" She says still holding Em tightly. "It was a picture from homecoming of Emily and Maya kissing," The other three look at each other as it sinks in why Ben decided to do what he did. All three wanted to kill him at this point.

"There was one another one that came after we got back from the police station, 'Does the captain of swim team have a thing for little miss queen bee?'"

Emily looks up from Alison neck, "This morning I got another message…" She says fear in her voice. "It said, 'I wonder what your parents; especially your All American daddy will have to say about his daughter being gay? Maybe you should invoke the Don't Ask Don't Tell policy.'" Tears start to prick at the back of her eyes.

"Shit! That fucking bastard!" Hanna says pissed.

"Th- That's not the worst part …" Emily says sadly, "My parents are on their way home and should be here," She looks at her phone, "in about an hour!"

Spencer takes the timeline from Aria and looks at it. "Someone really wants to out you." She says as she looks through the messages. "It has to be someone who spends a lot of time around you."

"So someone from school?" Aria says scribbling a quick note.

"Yes but in our grade and probably has similar extracurricular activities." Spencer says thinking.

"So… maybe someone on the swim team?" Emily says slightly confused to who would hate her that much.

"Well that narrows it down somewhat." Alison says kissing Emily's cheek.

"True, there are only fourteen other people on the team." Spencer says as she looks at the two.

"Yeah but how many of them do you actually talk with?" Hanna asks pointedly.

Emily sits there for a minute thinking as Alison has an idea. "How about we find something to eat and then we can finish this?" She asks smiling at Em.

"Sounds great!" Hanna says popping up excitedly, "I'm always down for food!" She says with a smile as the others follow her to the kitchen with a giggle.

As the girls dig around in the kitchen making sandwiches and drinks Emily's phone buzzes and she reads the message as dread fills her.

 _Oh, I guess your parents have been grounded. I'd check the news if I were you, bitch!_

 _Kisses_

 _~Anonyms_

Emily slips out of the kitchen and back into the living room where she turns the TV to the local news station. When a breaking news bulletin came up across the screen and a picture of a plane crash fill the screen.

 **Flight 90 from Dallas, Texas to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania has crashed due to mechanical failure.**

Emily yells out in devastation as she slumps to the floor tears pouring down her face. Alison was the first to run from the kitchen to find Emily crumpled on the floor. "Baby?" She says as she drops down next to her and holds her as she sobs.

"Why…why…why?" Emily mumbles into Alison's neck as she clings to her.

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna all stare at the TV in shock as the reporter talks about the crash and how there are a handful of survivors. Emily's phone buzzes again and Alison opens the message and reads it for everyone.

 _"_ _I guess they would rather have their plane crash then come home to their gay daughter!_

 _~Anonyms_


	15. Chapter 15 - Breaking Point

**::Trigger warning!:: Please read with caution! Thank you so much to those of you who review every chapter, I love to hear from you and those who just left a new review as well. Please let me know what you think, any ideas, and/or suggestions are always welcome.**

Chapter 15 – Breaking Point

Emily sits on the floor gasping for air as she claws at her shirt. "I… can't… breathe!" She says through shuddering breaths.

Alison drops down in front of her and grabs Emily's hands. "Em… baby look at me!" She says sternly as Emily's frightened wide eyes meet hers. "You have to breathe, okay. Take slow deep breathes with me baby." She says as she continues to hold Emily's hands. Alison takes a big deep breath and Emily takes a deep breath still shaking. Feeling like they are intruding Hanna, Spencer, and Aria quietly make their way back into the kitchen.

Emily still looks panicked, "M-my heart… I f-feel like I'm h-having a heart-attack." She says terrified.

"You are just having a panic attack sweetie." Alison tells her gently trying to help anchor her.

Emily nods as she tries to get her racing heart to stop and she grabs a hold of Alison tightly as the tears start to fall again. Alison holds her tightly and murmurss in her ear, "I got you Em… I'm here."

In the kitchen Spencer has an idea and pulls out her laptop. "Usually there is a number for the families to call when there is an accident to get updates."

"That's a great idea Spence! We can see if we can find out any information." Aria says as she stands beside Spencer while she searches.

"Should I text Caleb and see if he can help us track the texts?" Hanna asks as she paces.

"That is a good idea! I should probably text Toby too." Spencer says as she picks up her phone.

"There Spence, click on that!" Aria says as she reads the screen.

Spencer opens up the link and finds the number and puts it in her phone and calls it. "Yes, I was calling to check on the status of my parents."

She nods, "Their names are Wayne and Pam Fields."

"Are you sure?" She asks confused as Hanna and Spencer look at her in concern.

"Alright, thank you and you have a good day as well." She hangs up the phone and smiles.

"What is going on Spencer?!" Hanna asks starting to get impatient.

"There was no Field's on the passenger manifest… she checked twice!" Spencer says grinning.

Alison is able to get Emily calmed down long enough to help her up to sit on the couch. As soon as Alison sat down Emily crawls onto her lap and the blonde wraps her arms around Emily before kissing her lips tenderly.

Someone clears their throat as they enter the room and Emily buries her head in the crook of the blonde's neck. "Sorry to interrupt." Hanna says with a little giggle. "Spencer has some good news though!"

Emily eases out of her hiding spot and looks at Spencer hopefully. "So I called the number that was on the airlines website and…"

Hanna can't take it anymore, "Your parents weren't on the mandate!"

"Manifest Han!" Spencer says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever." Hanna says sitting next to Emily, who hugs her tightly.

Emily's phone rings and she sees that it is the police station. She goes pale as she listens and mumbles a few things before hanging up the phone. "What is that all about babe?" Alison asks gently as she touches Emily's arm.

"Th-That was Detective Wilden… they have a w-warrant for Ben. There will most likely b-be a trial a-after he is b-brought in." Emily says shaking a little.

"That's good news at least!" Aria says trying to get Emily to see the bright side.

"I haven't… even told my p-parents about a-all of this yet!" Emily says tears slipping out again.

Alison holds the brunette as she cries herself to sleep on the couch.

Since Emily had fallen asleep on the couch and the girls decided to make something for dinner and let her get some rest. It took a little convincing but Alison agreed to come with them to help and she knew also for the inevitable grilling she was about to receive.

"So… how are things with you and Em?" Aria asks with a smile.

"They're...uh... good, a-actually they're great." She says as a smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

"You do love her though…" Spencer looks at her trying to read her.

"Very much." She says with such certainty that Aria can't help but beam.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Spencer says matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Spence." Alison says with a smile as understanding passes between the two.

Hanna can hardly contain herself, "So how was it?" She asks waggling her eyebrows.

"Hanna!" Spencer says in shock.

"What?" She asks still grinning.

"Well, first of all you are straight! And secondly, they are our friends." Spencer says as she ticks them off on her fingers.

"Tell me you aren't a little curious?" She says looking at Spencer and then Aria.

"M-Maybe a little." Aria says blushing a bit.

"Well?" Hanna says looking at Alison.

"You all know I don't kiss and tell!" She says as she pops one of the strawberries in her mouth and raises her eyebrow as her dimple shows.

"That's a yes!" Hanna says grinning like an idiot.

Emily is torn from sleep by the sound of a knock on the front door and she sleepily makes her way over to open the door and freezes in terror.

"Did you miss me?" Ben asks with a smug smile. "Mom and daddy sure were interested in what you've been up to!"

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Emily yells as she shakes feeling a bit braver because of anger.

They all giggle as they try to get more information out of Alison who smirks and keeps eating the strawberries. She turns to say something to Hanna when she hears Emily yelling loudly from the living room and she runs out through the kitchen door.

She rounds the corner into the living room and sees Emily punch Ben in the face and knee him hard in the stomach.

"You'll wish you never done that when I tell the whole school what kind of freak you are!" Ben threatens through gritted teeth.

Emily pales and stills as Alison followed by Spencer, Aria, and Hanna stand behind her unbeknownst to her.

"Well then… I'll just have to tell them all how Ben Coogan, Captain of the boy's swim team is lacking in a certain area." She says looking down at his crotch. "And also that a baby has more balls then you and that you had to rape a girl to get some!" She says in anger as tears threaten to fall but she blinks them back. "How were you able to talk to my parents?" She asks suspiciously.

"I have my ways." He says with a smirk.

She frowns and says, "Well, I have MY ways of getting your ass behind bars Benjamin!" She says as she jabs him in the chest. "And… I have proof!"

The color drains slightly from Ben's face before he masks it with a smug look. She smirks back and slams the door right in his smug little face. She turns and sees Alison and the others smiling at her and she takes a shuddering breath and falls into Alison's arms. She holds the shaking brunette tightly as Emily takes a few deep breathes.

"C-Can I have a f-few minutes… please?" She says as she pulls back a little.

The girls head back into the kitchen while Alison waits for a minute.

"Em… do you want me to stay?" She asks gently.

"N-No, I just n-need a minute." She says forcing a smile.

Alison kisses her cheek before turning and heading into the kitchen. Emily runs up the stairs and enters her room to grab the envelope that Anonyms had sent. She hadn't told the others about the package that had mysteriously showed up the day after the rape. When she opened it and dumped the contents on her bed, she was horrified to see pictures from that day. She flipped through the pictures as tears slipped down her face, she was naked with one of his shirts shoved in her mouth in one, another was her trying to push him off of her, one was of Ben dragging the knife between her breasts, she could still feel the knife cutting her flesh. The last one was of him kneeling between her legs where he had cut her thighs the deepest.

Alison stood in her doorway as she saw Emily crumble and a sob tear from her throat. She heard light footsteps as she was joined by the other three girls.

Alison makes her way over to the bed and Emily sees her and tries to hide the pictures from her. Alison gently eases her arms away from the pictures as she takes them and hands them to Spencer. Emily falls into her pillow as tears fall unchecked; her face is burning with embarrassment as she hides her face. Everything feels like it's coming apart; the pictures, her parents should she tell them or do they already know, Ben rearing his ugly head, she can feel herself breaking and it's all too much.

Spencer flips through the pictures as Hanna and Aria gasps. "I'll take these to my mom; she said she will take your case." She says looking at Ali who nods and smiles.

"Thanks Spence." She says softly.

Spencer smiles as she turns to leave followed by Aria and Hanna.

"Call if you need anything." Aria says before leaving.

"L-Love you guys…" Hanna says a tear escaping.

"Love you too Han." Alison says as they leave.

After hearing the girls shuffle down the stairs and close the door, Alison places her hand gently on Emily's back. Feeling her touch she shrinks away from the blonde. "Em, come back to me…" She says sadly as she senses Emily retreating into herself. "Please…." She says in a whisper as tears brim her eyes.

Emily sits up but won't meet Alison's eyes as she wrings her hands nervously. Alison gently lifts Emily's chin her stormy blues meet the brunette's tumultuous browns. "You have nothing to be ashamed of baby." She says as Emily leans into her touch.

"E-Everyone is g-going to see those p-pictures…." She says as she sobs.

"Em, if you don't want to use them for the case you don't have too." Alison says as she pulls Emily into her.

"I-If it's what it t-takes for him to pay f-for what he did and t-to stop it from happening to s-someone else." She says resolutely.

"You are one of the strongest people I know and I love you so much." Alison says as she holds Emily tightly.

"I love you too." The brunette says with a teary smile.

"Spencer's mom is going to take your case." Alison tells her with a small smile. "Maybe we should try to talk to her before they set up the trial."

"I-I need to call Detective Wilden about Ben being here!" Emily says in a panic.

"Spencer already took care of it; hopefully they'll pick him up today." Alison says as she caresses her cheek softly.

Emily sighs in relief as she leans into Alison's gentle touch. "I think we should setup a time to talk with Mrs. Hastings."

"I'll text Spencer and let her know." Alison says as she grabs her phone.

Alison phone buzzes and she reads it before asking Emily, "She has sometime tomorrow afternoon to talk with us, if that is okay with you babe?"

Emily loves it when Alison calls her that and she smiles as she nods her head. Alison sends Spencer a message to let her know and she lies back on the bed and opens her arms for Emily. The brunette snuggles into Alison who wraps her arms around her protectively.


	16. Chapter 16 - Progress

**Thank you to everyone who has left reviews, I love hearing from you all. Please take a moment to leave a review, feedback, and/or any thoughts!**

Chapter 16 – Progress

The next day, Alison and Emily make their way over to the Hastings house to meet with Veronica. They all make themselves comfortable in her office; Emily and Alison sit on one of the soft leather couches across from her mahogany desk. She has paper spread across her desk all relating to the case and the envelope of pictures catches her eyes and she tenses.

Veronica catches her line of sight as she looks at Emily kindly, "I have had the pictures edit to save you some embarrassment." She says understandingly. "Before we get started have you talked to your parents about any of this?" There is only concern in her voice.

"N-No… my mom has had a hard enough time being away from my dad, I-I don't want to be the reason she feels she needs to come home." Emily says in a rush with a pleading tone.

"I won't force you to tell them, that being said this is going to be a difficult time for you. It might be wise to have someone else here for you that's all." She says thoughtfully.

"I w-will think about it." She says with a nod.

"Alright, well I have all the files from the police station and the hospital. I was wondering about the photos, where did they come from? Veronica asks confusion evident on her face.

"I-I'm not sure… they showed up the day after everything…" Emily says as Alison gently takes her hand to comfort her.

"Have you received anything else like this before?" She asks in alarm.

Emily looks at Alison in fear and the blonde nods her head for her to tell Veronica. "W-Well… I have been getting strange texts for the past month or so." Emily says nervously.

"This is serious Emily; you need to talk to the police about this!" Veronica says her motherly concern showing.

Alison speaks up for her, "We will after the trial." She says with a look at Veronica.

She nods, "Okay. Now I just wanted to go over a few things with you before the trial, some of the things they may ask and such." She says as she shuffles through some of the papers on her desk.

"O-Okay." Emily says nervously.

"The opposing council is going to dig up anything and everything they can you. From whom your friends are to what you do on a Saturday night." She says firmly but with kindness. "They will find your darkest secrets and use them against you."

Emily suddenly becomes pale as she looks at Alison, "E-Everyone is going to know…"

"Em… we're in this together now, okay." Alison tells her holding Emily gently.

Veronica notices the exchange and she smiles a little at the two. "Emily…" She says waiting for the brunette to look at her. "I have known you since you were a little girl and I have seen you blossom into this wonderful young lady sitting here in front of me. As a parent myself let me say this to you, it doesn't matter who you love as long as you are happy." She says with a bright smile.

Tears fall down Emily's cheeks, "Thank you Mrs. Hastings that means so much to me." She says as Veronica hands her a few tissues.

"You are very welcome dear. The trial is set for this Monday so that should give you the weekend to get ready and I want to recommend once more to let your parents know what is going on." She says as she stacks the papers back up on her desk. "Try to relax and get some rest."

"We will thank you." Alison says with a kind smile as she helps Emily up and wraps her arm around her waist.

"Yes thank you, for everything." Emily says they leave Veronica's office and walk back to Alison's house.

When they get back to Alison's house they find a note from Jason letting them know that he would be in Philly for the weekend. The blonde grabs Emily's hand and leads her upstairs and into the bathroom with a smile, "How about a shower?"

"O-Okay…" Emily agrees with a bit of blush creeping into her cheeks.

Alison stands in front of Emily as she slips her shirt off and wraps her arms around her waist; she lovingly kisses her neck and whispers in her ear. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked, Em." She says with a slight teasing tone.

Emily shudders a little at the heat of her words and breath against her skin, the blonde pulls back asking permission with her blue eyes swirling with love. The brunette smiles as she gently kisses Alison's heart shaped lips. Alison unclasps her white lacy bra easing the fabric down her toned arms and places a kiss between her breasts, causing Emily to giggle. She loops her fingers through the brunette's pants and underwear dragging them slowly down her legs. Emily steps out of them and tries to cover herself suddenly feeling shy.

"Em," She says waiting for the brunette's eyes to meet hers, her brown eyes look at her uncertainly, "you are so gorgeous." She says gently.

Alison makes quick work of removing her clothes before starting the water for them. She adjusts it till the temperature is perfect and then helps Emily into the shower. She slides in behind her mermaid and eases Emily under the water. As the water runs down her, she feels all the stress wash away with the water and she sighs.

"You are truly my mermaid." Alison says with a grin and Emily giggles a little.

Alison turns Emily toward the shower head and takes some shampoo in her hands and lathers up the brunette's long tresses. She gentle massage her scalp and a small moan escapes Emily's lips, igniting the need in Alison core. As Emily rinses her hair, Alison washes hers quickly and Emily takes the shower head done and rinses the blonde's hair for her. After replacing the shower Alison can't contain her desire any longer and she pushes Emily against the shower wall as their lips meet in a needy kiss. Fighting for dominance Emily relents as Alison tenderly explores her mouth. Their tongues dance together sensually as another moan tears from Emily's throat, and Alison giggles into the kiss. She kisses and nips at Emily's neck as the brunette presses her head against the tile giving Alison better access to her neck. She grabs Emily's hands and puts them above her head and holds them gently with one of her own. "Stay." She whispers into Emily's ear gently.

She runs her hands down the brunette's arms and down the curves of her body as she kisses her sweetly. As she runs her hands over Em's skin, she enjoys the feel of the brunette's strong muscles and how they tense under her touch. She especially loves to run her nails across her mermaid's perfect abs and she slides down the brunette's body to lick and nip at her stomach. Emily drops her hands to grip the blonde's hair lost in the feel of Alison lips on her skin. Alison stops what she is doing and she stands back up and gently grabs Emily's hands again and pins them to the shower wall. She leans in and whispers in Emily's ear, "I said stay…" She says as she tenderly bites at the brunette's ear lobe and Emily whimpers. "Now behave…" She says in a purr.

Emily nods while she swallows as Alison continues to kiss her way down her neck and runs her tongue down between her breasts where she leaves an open mouth kiss. She reverently runs her fingers around Emily's perfect breast with a light teasing touch as she quivers but manages to keep her hands against the wall. She gently tugs and rolls her nipple causing the most wonderful sounds to escape the brunette's lips. She brings her mouth down to the neglected nipple, licking and sucking at the soft flesh. Emily lets out a low needy moan as she desperately wants to touch the blonde.

Alison pulls back causing Emily to whimper. "I'm not done mermaid, the waters just starting to get cold." She says with a soft smile.

She grabs the body wash and lathers up the shower puff and washes the brunettes beautiful body. Enjoying the feeling of exploring her skin as she washes Emily, she rinse the soap and washes herself quickly before turning the water off. They both get out of the shower and wrap up in one of the fluffy towels helping each other dry off.

Alison lets her towel fall and she catches Emily staring out of the corner of her eye. "See anything you like?" She asks with a sly smile.

"N-No… I m-mean yes… c-can we umm... can we… uh sleep l-like this, pl-please?" Emily asks in a tiny voice as she blushes again and stares at the floor.

"You mean naked?" Alison asks with a giggle.

Emily nods while intently staring at the floor, her face flushes. Alison walks up to Emily and lifts her chin up tenderly. "I would love to mermaid." She says softly.

A smile breaks across Emily's face as she blushes. Alison wraps her arms around the brunette, "Up!" She tells her with a twinkle in her eyes.

Emily looks at her in confusion as Alison smiles, "I want to carry you to bed." She says mischievously.

"Ali… I weigh too much…"

Alison cuts her off with a chaste kiss. "Do you trust me?"

Emily nods and blushes as Alison lifts her up and she wraps her legs around the blonde's waist. "You look so beautiful unkempt like this." Alison says as Emily blushes and hides her face in the blonde's neck.

As she carries Emily towards her room she can feel the heat from her mermaid's center on her stomach. She can't help but tease her a little, "Em did ever think of doing things to me when you were dating… you know who?" She asks with a smile.

Emily pulls back a little her face crimson as she looks away and mumbles, "Y-yes…"

A little laugh escapes her lips, "Well you are going to tell me your dirty fantasies later," She says as she walks into her room, "but now, I want to know if you are hot for me right now?" She asks with a smile.

Emily's face reddens more as she asks, "Y-Yes… H-How did you kn-know?"

"Well, for one you have this look in your eyes that tells me you are and two, I can feel how hot and wet you are on my stomach." She says with a little laugh

Emily eases herself down from Ali's arms as her cheeks burn with embarrassment and wraps her arms around Alison's neck. She hides her face in the crook of the blonde's neck as tears escape and fall down her cheeks.

Alison feels Emily's tears and asks her tenderly, "Em, why are crying?"

Sobs rack her body as she speaks, "I-I thought… you w-were laughing at me. I-I can't help it! You're j-just… so beautiful a-and I just… get all th-these feelings I-I'm not used to!" The brunette says as she stutters nervously.

Alison pulls her into a tight hug, holding her for a moment before she walks Emily over to her bed. She sits against her headboard and opens her arms for the brunette, who crawls on the bed and straddles Alison's hips. She puts her face back in the crook of Alison's neck and the blonde gently lifts her head up so her stormy blues meet Em's sad browns.

"If you ever feel any funny or weird feelings, talk to me Em. I can and will help explain all of these new feelings and experiences you are having to you. I understand that they are uncomfortable conversations, but I want to help you understand what your body is doing." Alison says lovingly.

"Th-Thanks Ali." Emily replies softly looking down at her hands.

The blonde lifts Emily's chin up to look at her, and kisses her deeply to convey all her love for her mermaid. Emily gasps and closes her eyes enjoying the feel of Alison's soft lips on hers.

Alison breaks the kiss and looks at her, "I would do anything for you Emily Fields, I love you so much!"

Emily gasps at the gravity of her words as she blushes, "I l-love you too Alison DiLaurentis, so much!"

Enjoying the feel of Emily straddling her she smiles, "So… about these dirty fantasies you have…" Emily looks away to hide her blush and Alison laughs as she asks in a teasing tone, "Have we done any of them yet?"

Emily turns crimson again as she subtly nods. The blonde smirks and teases, "We have, have we? Since we have only made love once it can only be that." She says with a small smile. "Was one of them making love to me?" Emily nods and blushes deeper.

Alison laughs as she says, "Well mermaid, you're going to have to love that one a lot because we're going to make love, All The Time!" She says with a smirk.

Alison brings her lips up to Emily's again and drags her nails down the brunettes back. She pinches her butt lightly and Emily jumps with a gasp, Alison can tell Emily's getting excited as she feels her mermaid's wetness on her stomach. She brings her other hand down between them and cups Emily's sex causing her to gasp and whimper as she kisses her tenderly.

As she breaks the kiss Emily blushes profusely as Alison looks into her eyes that are dark with want. She trails her hand down Emily's tan skin, loving the feel of the muscles quivering at her touch as she makes her way to her center. Emily tangles her fingers in Alison hair and pulls her in for a passionate kiss, which is a clashing of teeth and tongues. Alison teases her fingers through Emily's sex and she leans her head back as Alison kisses her neck. Circling her tender mound she eases one finger into Emily and starts a slow pace that is slightly teasing. Emily whimpers in frustration, her hips bucking trying to create more friction.

"What's wrong mermaid?" Alison asks with a giggle to her voice.

"Ali… please… more!" She says in a ragged voice.

Alison latches her lips to Emily's neck and bites at the skin as she eases a second finger into her mermaid.

"Ali…" A cry rips from the brunette as Alison quickens her pace.

As Alison feels Emily's walls clench she eases the mark on her neck with her tongue and curls her fingers, Emily's hips grind against Alison's fingers as her orgasm washes over her, Alison slows her pace a little as the waves of pleasure wash over Emily. As she her breathing calms a little Alison eases her fingers out of the brunette who whimpers at the loss.

Emily meets Alison dark blue eyes swirling with need. She pushes her down on the bed as she worships her beautiful ivory skin with soft kisses. She nips a few spots as she sucks gently on one of her breasts making Alison arch up into her. Emily teases her hands over Alison's gorgeous curves as she whimpers in frustration.

"Mermaid… please touch me!" She says in a hiss.

Not being able to deny her anything Emily returns to her path down the blonde's body to her center. She slips one finger into her slick folds as she runs it through the soft flesh Alison throws her head back at the wonderful feeling. Emily slips her finger into the blonde who shudders at the contact. She slowly builds the pace of her thrust as she slips another finger in as Alison's hips buck under her touch. She kisses her as the blonde moans into her mouth and her walls start to tighten around Emily's fingers. She breaks the kiss and quickens her pace as Alison shudders beneath her.

"Fuck Em!" She says as the most intense feeling builds and then the orgasm slams into her. Emily slows her pace a little to help ease Alison back down.

Alison pulls Emily down on to her and resting between her legs and Emily's head is on the blonde's chest listening to her heart. This is now her second favorite sound as hearing Alison moan has become her first. After lying like that for awhile, Emily lifts her head to see Alison looking back at her. She blushes a bit, "Hi…" She says shyly.

Alison lightly giggles and smiles at her, "Hi yourself."

They both lean in to each other as they meet for a tender kiss as Alison's tongue runs along Emily's bottom lip. She is met with Emily's tongue in a sensual dance as the kiss deepens. As they break the kiss Alison lovingly kisses the brunette's forehead. "Goodnight my mermaid, love you."

Sleepily Emily snuggles onto her chest, "Night babe, love you too."


	17. Chapter 17 - Confessions

**Sorry about the delay, life got crazy and I have been fighting through a bunch of crap to be able to go back to college this fall. Please, please take a moment to leave a review, comment, and/or suggestions.**

Chapter 17 – Confessions

Emily wakes up and stretches her sore muscles, as she shifts her position on the bed she notices that her core is still wet. _What is wrong with me?_ She thinks as she touches her fingers to her sex, _why am I still so wet and turned on? Alison had said ask her about anything about my body but I think I might die of embarrassment if I have to ask her about this?!_ Emily had always been reserved when it comes to her body and sex. She just hopes as she gets older that maybe she will become more confident in her own skin but for now it seem impossible for that to happen any time soon.

One good thing was that Alison was a good teacher, so loving and patient with her, she never made the brunette feel stupid for the things that confused her. A blush creeps to her cheeks as she thinks not good but great, how did she get so lucky to have such a beautiful soul like Alison DiLaurentis be her girlfriend. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that being with the breath-taking blonde would be possible. But here they are, Emily resting her head against Alison's chest, listening to her strong heartbeat and she couldn't be happier because she desperately loves Alison and she loves her back!

Alison awakens to the feeling of the brunette's movements and looks down at Emily who is snuggled on her chest. She notices one of the brunette's hands moving under the thin white sheet and a smirk comes to her lips as she asks, "Are you okay mermaid?"

Emily jumps away from the blonde with wide eyes at hearing Alison's voice, she had been sure she was still asleep,

"I-I was j-just… I w-wasn't… I-I'm s-sorry…" She murmurs and trips over her words looking anywhere but at the gorgeous blonde staring at her. She feels like she will burst into flames as she blushes crimson and her hand is still between her legs afraid to move.

"Em… you don't have to hide from me… ever!" She says as she gently pulls the sheet back exposing the brunette's tan skin. Alison notices her blush even more as she sees her hand sitting between her legs. Emily grabs for the sheet trying to cover herself, and hoping the bed will open up and swallow her whole. Alison smiles as she tenderly grabs her mermaids hand and pulls the sheet away again. She places her hand over Emily's that is resting on the brunette's core and she eases her back onto the bed. She guides the brunette's hand to rub her core and she softly whispers in her mermaid's ear. "Just feel yourself… explore and see what feels good." The feel of the blonde's warm breath on her skin makes a whimper escape her lips.

She blushes and slows her fingers, "Don't stop… you are sexy when you touch yourself." Alison says as she kisses and nips at her mermaid's neck.

Emily explores her own folds as Alison tenderly guides her hands. She is feeling extremely self-conscious as she ducks her head. "Mermaid… look at me!" She says firmly but with a gentle edge to her voice. Emily raises her frightened brown eyes to meet Alison's loving ocean blues. "I want you to relax but if you want to stop… all you have to do is say so."

"I-I don't want to… s-stop." She says shyly.

Alison guides Emily's hand again to rub herself as she sucks at her pulse point and the brunette throws her head back into the pillows on the bed. "Keep rubbing… there." Alison tells her as she guides her hand to the little sensitive bundle of nerves.

Emily nods as her face flushes in embarrassment. Alison gently slips one of her fingers into the brunette and moans into her ear, "You are so wet Em…. I like it." Her tone makes Emily shudder as the blonde pumps her finger in and out of her deliciously slow.

Emily keeps whimpering and Alison leans closer, "What do you want mermaid?"

Emily begs, "P-Please…"

Alison can't help but smirk, "Please… what? Tell me."

"M-More please…" She says bucking her hips desperately for more friction.

"You mean…" she slips another finger into her mermaid, "like this…"

"Y-Yesss…" Emily hisses as Alison speeds up her fingers.

Emily closes her eyes and her hand stills. "Uh, Uh mermaid look at me," she says as she stops her fingers and Emily whimpers, "keep rubbing and looking at me or I'll stop…"

Emily obeys and starts making circles around her sex as Alison starts to move her fingers again. As she builds up a steady pace Emily fights to keep her eyes open and on Alison tumultuous blues as her walls tighten.

"That's right… come for me…" Alison purrs as curls her fingers finding that sweet spot that sends the brunette over the edge.

As she comes back down she pants as Alison slows her pace and eases her through the powerful climax. Alison tenderly kisses her lips and runs her tongue along Em's bottom lip seeking permission. She's met by the brunette's eager tongue as a moan escapes the blonde's lips and their tongues meet in a sensual dance. As they break the kiss both panting Alison smiles brightly at the brunette, "I love you my mermaid!"

"I love you too Ali." Emily says returning the bright smile.

Emily flips Alison onto her back and crawls over her, straddling her hips as she brings her lips down to Alison's for another passionate kiss. She works her fingers down Alison's light skin as she kisses her neck down to her collarbone when her phone rings from Alison's bedside table, breaking the moment.

Emily grumbles as she reaches for her phone and her mom's picture appears on the screen. "Shit…" She says jumping up out of the bed.

Alison sees that it's her mom, "Em… she can't see you." She says with a giggle.

Emily smiles weakly as she answers, "H-Hey mom…"

"You what?" She says panic in her eyes as she paces back and forth.

"I know… I just didn't want to take you away from dad…" She says with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too…I'll see you soon." She says as she hangs up her phone.

"Everything okay baby?" Alison asks as she stands up and walks over to Emily.

"M-My mom is on her way home f-for the trial!" She says tears springing to her eyes again.

Alison wipes her tears with her thumb as she kisses her cheek tenderly. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Y-Yes… please." Emily says taking a shaky breath.

"When is she going to be here?" Alison asks as she takes Emily's hand.

"She was in Atlanta waiting for her connecting flight and is supposed to land here in a few hours."

"Alright, that gives us some time to shower and get something to eat." She says with a smile. "Now get your cute butt in the shower and I'll make us some breakfast." She says as she playful smacks her mermaid's perfect ass and grabs her robe.

Emily blushes as she smiles at Alison and makes her way to the bathroom shaking her hips playfully as she goes. She takes a quick shower and throws on a pair of jeans and her Sharks tank top on before heading down to the kitchen.

She enters the kitchen to find Alison dancing around as she makes pancakes at the stove and she makes her way over to the blonde. She wraps her arms around Alison's waist from behind and rests her head on her shoulder. Alison smiles and kisses her cheek, "Hi mermaid."

"Hi gorgeous." Emily says with a bright smile.

Alison turns around and kisses her gently as she eases back out of the brunette's arms, who frowns a little. "We need to eat baby." She says as she kisses her tenderly before grabbing a plate of pancakes and strawberries. "Now take this and eat." She says with a smile.

As Emily sits at the table, Alison brings her a cup of coffee and turns and grabs her cup and plate. Emily smiles at her, "Thank you babe, it looks delicious."

"You look delicious…" Alison says as she pops a strawberry in her mouth.

Emily blushes as she ducks her head and focuses on her food. As the eat Alison notices that Emily is starting to nervously fidget. She sets her hand gently on Emily's shaking hand, "What are you thinking about?"

Emily looks up worry swirling her eyes. "What my mom will say when I tell her that I'm…. gay…" She says in a strangled whisper.

"If you're not ready to tell her, you don't have to." Alison says tenderly as she rubs her thumb over the back of her mermaid's hand.

"I-It's either I tell her or… Anonyms, does or she hears about it during the trial!" Emily says desperately.

"I will be there for you no matter what, I promise baby." The blonde tell her with nothing but love swirling in her cerulean eyes. "I love you Emily!"

"I love you too Alison, always have and always will." She says with a weak smile.

They finish eating and Emily insists on cleaning up as Alison runs upstairs and takes a quick shower.

They pull up to Emily's house before Pam has arrived and make their way inside as Emily nervously paces. "Em…" Alison says waiting for the brunette to look at her, "take a deep breath baby, before you pass out." She says standing in front of her.

Emily nods as she takes a big breath and holds it for a bit before letting it out as Alison gently rubs her arms. "Is that better babe?"

"Yeah… thanks." She says as she hugs Alison tightly.

They hear the front door open as Emily jumps back away from Alison as her face turns red.

"Emmy!" Pam says as she drops her bags and pulls her daughter into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry my baby." She says as she holds her and tears slip from the brunette's eyes.

Emily pulls back as she sobs and Pam looks at her in concern. "Do y-you want to sit on the couch? I have something I-I need to talk to you a-about."

"Alright sweetie." She says as she sees Alison for the first time and smiles. "Hi Ali!" She says as she hugs her before sitting down.

"Hi Mrs. Fields." Alison says sitting down on the couch across from Pam as Emily sits next to her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Em?" She asks with a smile.

"W-Well before someone else tells you…. or it comes up in the c-court case… I n-need to tell y-you…" She says her voice wavers as she grabs Alison's hand for support. "I-I'm… gay…" She says tears slip from her eyes again.

Pam just sits there in complete shock not saying a word as she looks confused. "M-Mom pl-please… says s-something…" She says in a panic.

"I think Alison should go home so we can talk." She says with a forced smile as she notices the two holding hands.

Alison looks at Emily to see what she needs her to do, "It's alright Ali… I'll text you later." Emily says with more confidence than she feels.

"Are you sure?" Alison says in almost a whisper.

"I'm sure… I promise I will text you later." She says with a small smile as she pulls Alison in for a hug. "I love you." She whispers in Alison's ear.

"I love you too." The blonde whispers back before pulling back from the hug.

"I'm glad you made it home safe Mrs. Fields." Alison says kindly.

"Thank you for looking after Emily while I was away." She tells Alison with a smile.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat… I love your daughter very much." Alison says with so much passion in her voice.

Pam didn't know what to say as the blonde turned and walked out the front door. She turned teary eyed to her daughter, "What did your father and I do wrong?" She says as tears fall.

"Mom, you and dad did nothing wrong… I'm just attracted to a girls that's all." Emily says willing her to understand.

"Is this because of what Ben did to you?" She asks in concern as she leans toward Emily.

"It has nothing to do with that at all." Emily says trying to stay calm.

"Did Alison have something to do with this? Did she make you believe something about yourself?" She asks as she stands up and starts pacing.

"No mom, I've loved Alison since we were in middle school." Emily says honestly.

"I don't know if I can accept this Emily?!" She says in anguish.

"I'm the same person I have always been... now I am just being all of who I am!" She says in desperation.

"You are still my daughter and I love you very much… I-I just need time to wrap my head around this." Pam says as she stops and looks at her.

"I love you too mom." Emily says as she stands and hugs her tightly.

Pam hugs her tightly in return before she pulls back, "Are you hungry? You look like you haven't eaten much lately." She says looking at her closely.

"I could eat." Emily says with a smile.

Pam smiles as she heads into the kitchen to start working on dinner for the two. Emily sends Alison a text message before heading in the kitchen to help her mom with dinner.

 _Hey babe, it went a little better than expected. She told me I am her daughter and she loves me but she needs some time. I love you!_

 _~Em_

When she comes in the kitchen, her mom smiles as she starts some water on the stove for pasta. "Would you like some help?" Emily asks as she walks over to her.

"Sure! Do you want to cut some lettuce, carrots, and tomatoes for a salad while I make the spaghetti?" Pam says as she salts the water.

"Sure!" Emily says as she heads to the fridge. Her phone buzzes and she looks down and it a smiles.

 _Mermaid, it's a start! I love you so much; enjoy some time with your mom. I will be there in the morning and with you through the whole trial._

 _~Ali_

Emily cut the veggies and put together two salads as her mom made up two plates and they sat at the table to eat. They talked for awhile about how nice it was for Pam to be able to spend time in Texas with Wayne. Emily could tell her mom had missed him so much and she feels guilty that she had to come back to Rosewood for her. After the trial she plans to talk her mom into going back to the base to spend time with him before he was deployed again.

As dinner was winding down Pam smiles, "You should have Alison come for dinner tomorrow."

"O-Okay." Emily says with a nervous smile.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Trial

**Junior year of college is kicking my ass! So so so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I hope you all really like it and it was worth the wait. Please leave me a review, feedback, and/or thoughts.**

Chapter 18 – The Trial

Emily keeps tossing and turning unable to fall asleep she looks at her phone and sighs, its only12:30 am. She decides to go downstairs to try drinking some tea to see if that would help calm her nerves. As she makes her way down the stairs, she can hear voices from the living room. She sits down on the stairs and hears her mom talking to her father on Skype.

"This isn't something she came up with on her own Wayne; Alison must have had something to do with it." Pam says in a harsh whisper.

"Before we start talking about other people, let's just talk about Em." Wayne says calmly.

"Why didn't she tell us?" She says with desperation in her voice.

"She was afraid." He says a little sadness in his tone.

"Of me?" She says teary eyed.

"Of both of us." He amends gently.

"She's not afraid of us. You want to know what she's afraid of? This is what she's afraid of." Emily peaks around the corner to see her mom holding up the picture of her and Maya kissing at Homecoming.

"Where'd you get these?" Wayne asks in confusion.

"Somebody mailed it to me. Someone who wanted me to know." Pam says getting worked up.

"You had this and didn't tell me?" He asks in confusion.

"When? When we were on the other side of the country and you were waiting for deployment?" She asks a little angrily. "How are we going to fix this?"

"Fix it? This is not like buying her braces. This is who she is sweetie." He says trying to get her to understand.

"That's not who she is. This is what someone else is making her into." She says as she paces.

"Maybe she's just experimenting." He says trying to reason with her.

"This is wrong. This is completely wrong and you know it." Her voice raising.

"Do you think I like this? I don't. When you told me something was wrong with our baby I thought, sweet God, what is this? Drugs? Did someone get her pregnant? Let's just keep this in perspective." He says trying to diffuse the situation.

"What is your perspective?" She asks in frustration.

"She is struggling with this. I can tell." He explains.

"And I can't?" She asks defensively.

"That's not what I'm saying." He assures her.

"Then what are you saying?" She asks in fear. "Are you willing to just turn away from everything we ever wanted for her? Let her ruin her life so she can experiment? What happened to you? What happened to your values? Did you just leave them... ...out in the desert somewhere?"

"I told you, I don't like this. But she is alive and healthy. After everything I've seen... ...alive and healthy counts for a lot, believe me." He tells her with conviction.

Emily runs back up stairs with tears in her eyes as she lies back down in her bed and falls in a restless sleep.

Emily had tossed and turned all night, every time she fell asleep she would wake up in a cold sweat as memories of that night invaded her dreams. By 6am she couldn't take it anymore so she decided to get out of bed and text Alison to see if she was awake.

Are you up?

~Em

She sent the message as she started pacing back forth between her window seat and her bed. It didn't take long for her to get a response back.

Yea, what's wrong babe?

~Ali

I just really need you…

~Em

She typed back as the tears started forming.

I'll be there in 5!

~Ali

Emily makes her way downstairs to wait for Alison so the doorbell wouldn't wake her mother. As she starts pacing again her phone buzzes.

I'm here mermaid.

~Ali

Emily opens the door and throws herself into the blondes waiting arms. Alison catches her and holds her tightly. "Why don't we go up to your room?" She says gently as she still holds the brunette who nods in agreement.

Alison gently pulls Emily up the stairs and back into her bedroom where she closes the door so not to wake Mrs. Fields. "What's wrong baby?" She asks in concern as the brunette clings to her for dear life.

"I-I just… keep reliving… that t-terrible night…" She says between tears as her voice trembles.

"I've got you babe." Alison says as she strokes the brunette's tresses.

"Pl-Please d-don't leave…" She whimpers.

"I won't baby, I promise." The blonde says with such convictions as she pulls Emily to the window seat. She sits and opens her arms to the brunette who falls into her arms where they stay snuggled up till it's time to get ready to leave for the courthouse.

Emily nervously enters the courtroom flanked on each side; on her right Alison held her hand reassuring her as they walk in. On the left Mrs. Fields has her arm around her shoulder trying to give her strength as they make their way to Mrs. Hastings, who is sitting at a table in the front of the courtroom. As they approach Veronica looks up with a small smile.

"Emily, you will set here next to me and Alison and Pam, you can sit here." She says kindly pointing to the bench behind the table and in front of the low wall. "It looks like the defense is not here yet." She tells them as they all sit down.

She goes over a few things with Emily as the doors in the back open and a small man with dark hair and eyes enters with a briefcase followed by Mr. and Mrs. Coogan. Emily tenses as they make their way to the other side of the courtroom and take a seat behind the table. The lawyer keeps talking to them in a low voice with a slight glint in his eyes. Emily feels a hand gentle rest on her shoulder and she turns to see Alison's kind blue eyes looking at her. The door at the front of the courtroom opens and Ben is lead out in handcuffs. Emily's stomach drops at the sight of him, he smirks at her as he is lead to the seat next to his family's lawyer.

The bailiff enters the courtroom and says with a booming voice, "All rise!" He says as everyone quickly stands. "The honorable Judge Franklin presiding." He says as the judge makes his way to his seat. "Please be seated."

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of Emily Fields versus Benjamin Coogan. Are both sides ready?" The judge asks in a deep commanding voice.

"Yes your honor." Veronica says with a nod.

"We are your honor." Ben's lawyer, Daniel Ramos says confidently.

"Will the clerk please swear in the jury?" The judge says looking at a thin woman with curly red hair.

She walks over in front of the jury and has them raise their right hands and swore them in.

Veronica stands to address the court, "Your honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury the defendant has been charged with assault and first degree rape. Evidence will show that consent was never given and he was told repeatedly no and to stop. The defendant's blood and semen were found on my clients clothes and she suffered lacerations and bruises. The evidence I present will prove that Benjamin Coogan is guilty as charged on both counts." She says as she makes her way back to sit next to Emily, who is desperately fighting back tears.

Veronica slips a tissue to her and gently squeezes her hand.

Mr. Ramos stands and saunters up to the jury, "Your honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury, under the law my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty! During this trial, you will hear no compelling evidence to support the claims of one Miss Fields. My client was just enjoying a nice evening with his then girlfriend. When they became intimate Miss Fields snapped and attacked him! He was just trying to defend himself therefore my client is not guilty!" He says dramatically as he moves back to his seat next to a smug looking Ben.

"The prosecution may call its first witness." The judge says looking at Veronica.

Veronica looks at Emily, who nods that she is ready… even though her stomach churns at the thought of having to relive that terrible night. "I call Emily Fields to the stand."

The clerk leads Emily to the stand and swears her in before returning to her seat. As Emily sits the court reporter asks, "Can you spell your last name for the record?"

Emily nervously answers, "F-I-E-L-D-S…."

Mrs. Hastings makes her way to the stand, "Emily can you please tell the court why you went to Mr. Coogan's house that day?"

Emily takes a deep breath, "H-He asked me t-to go out for dinner… to m-make up for homecoming…"

"What happened at homecoming?" She asks gently.

"H-He got drunk and sp-spent the night playing cards." The brunette says shakily.

"So what happened when you went out with Mr., Coogan?" She asks.

"H-He made dinner at h-his place." Emily tells her.

"Were his parents at home?" Veronica asks for clarification.

"N-No… they were out of t-town…" She says looking down.

"What happened after dinner?" Mrs. Hastings asks.

"I-I was helping him clean up after din-ner when he received a m-message and he became angry. I-I tried to ask him what was wrong… he started yelling at me and showed me a p-picture…" Emily says pausing.

"What was the picture of?" She asks gently.

"I-It was of me a-and M-Maya… kissing…" Emily mumbles a bit. "H-He g-grabbed a kn-knife and…" She says as a few tears slip out.

"Then what happened? Veronica asks before adding. "Take your time."

"H-He drug me to h-his room a-and h-he s-said… 'we'll s-see how g-gay your are…' and he r-ripped open m-my shirt… I b-begged him to please st-stop but h-he started c-cutting me… he t-told me I j-just n-needed a man to show me… wh-what I l-like. He cut me along m-my stomach and th-then he removed my b-bra and left a l-long cut between my br-breast. I-I ask him again t-to please st-stop and tried to p-push him away. That's w-when he bite my b-breast a-and I just k-kept begging him t-to stop and he kept biting harder and I-I could feel t-the skin break open. I kept f-fighting and he removed his b-belt… and bound m-my hands. He then… ripped off my jeans and…" She pauses as she shudders. "And then my un-underwear and I screamed f-for him to s-stop and he shoved a s-shirt in my mouth… I tried to th-think about being some place e-else anywhere b-but there in th-that horrible m-moment. I… felt him on top on me and… I kicked out and he pinned my legs d-down and said y-you know you w-want this… You are s-sick and this i-is what y-you need… Then he f-forced himself in a-and it h-hurt so bad…" The tears pour from her eyes as she feels the pain all over again. "He kept de-degrading me w-with terrible n-names... a-and tells me to j-just give in… He eventually p-puts the knife to m-my throat because I keep t-trying to fight… I j-just gave i-in at that p-point not wanting him to k-kill me… H-he f-finally relented a-and untied me and told me t-to clean myself up and g-get f-fucking dressed…" She says as she gasps as the sobs start.

"Thank you Emily, I know that was really difficult." Mrs. Hasting says with kind eyes.

The judge sits for a moment before speaking, "I think Miss Fields has had enough for one day, I call the court to recess and we will reconvene tomorrow at the same time." Judge Franklin says as he hits the gavel on the desk. He gets up and exits the court as the bailiff calls for everyone to rise and then dismisses them.

As Emily makes her way to Mrs. Hastings, Alison runs to meet her and wraps her arms around the distraught brunette. "I got you baby…" She whispers to her mermaid.

Mrs. Hastings walks over to talk with Mrs. Fields who is standing at the back of the courtroom, "It's nice that Emily has Alison through this." She smiles.

"Yeah… great." Pam says less then enthused.

"You don't seem to be too happy about it… is it because it's Alison?" She asks in concern. "Because I can tell you she has changed quite a bit since she and Emily have been together. I think that they are really good for each other." She says with conviction

"No, it's not that it's Alison, it's just… it's not natural… you know?!" Pam says in despair.

"Two people loving each other isn't natural?" Veronica asks in confusion at such blind hate.

"It-It's just a lot to take in…" She says.

"Just remember that Alison was here for Emily during a really difficult time, every step of the way." She says before turning to walk back to check on Emily.

Alison has got Emily calmed down considerable by the time Mrs. Hastings makes her way to them.

"Hey baby…" She says softly to let Emily know that someone wanted to talk with her.

Emily pulls back from Alison and is greeted by Mrs. Hastings gentle brown eyes. "Th-Thank you Mrs. Hastings…" She says hugging her.

"Don't mention it dear. You are like family." She says hugging the brunette tightly. "Now, go home and get some rest." She says with a kind smile.

"See you tomorrow." Emily says as they head towards the exit

As they enter the house Pam sets her purse down, "You girls can go up to Emily's room if you'd like and watch a movie or something."

"O-Okay…" Emily says feeling the effects of the long sleepless night.

They make their way up the steps as Pam calls, "Just keep the door open!"

Emily rolls her eyes as they enter her room, "S-Sorry about my mom…"

"Baby, it's okay." She says caressing her mermaid's face. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"S-Sure…"Emily says a bit nervous.

Alison pops a movie in as Emily crawls on the bed. After closing the DVD tray she walks back to Emily and lies down next to her. She can feel the nervous energy coming of the brunette. "What's wrong Em?"

The brunette looks at her concerned blue eyes, "N-Nothing…"

The blonde can tell there is something Emily wants to ask but for some reason is to shy all of the sudden. "What do you need mermaid?" She asks gently lifting her chin up so she can look in her chocolate eyes.

"C-Can we snuggle?" She asks blushing.

Alison opens her arms for the brunette who cuddles into the blonde's side and rest her head on Alison's chest so she can hear her heartbeat. As _Under the Tuscan Sun_ starts to play Alison can feel Emily start to relax and after about 5 minutes she is completely out. Alison gently runs her fingers through the brunette's dark tresses as she sleeps. She can't help but notices how peaceful Emily looks as she sleeps and she bends down and places a soft kiss on her forehead.

As the movie ends Alison holds Emily as she sleeps, watching her as she sleeps serenely. Mrs. Fields comes up to the door and she's Emily wrapped up in Alison's arms, she fights the urge to run in there and pull them apart. She clears her throat and Alison sits up still holding Em. "She fell asleep about 5 minutes into the movie; she hasn't been sleeping to well."

Mrs. Fields looks shocked at Alison's words and Alison back-tracks, "She told me that this morning, because of the nightmares and all."

Pam lets out a relieved sigh, "Dinner is ready, whenever you both are ready."

"Okay, I'll wake Em up and we'll be down soon then." Alison says with a kind smile. "Thank Mrs. Fields."

"You're welcome." She says trying her best to return her smile.

After Pam walks down the stairs, Alison tries to wake Emily. She starts by gently kissing her forehead, then each one of her eyes and lastly her nose causing Emily to stir. She opens her eyes and yawns. "Did you sleep well baby?" Alison asks with a smile.

Emily smiles up at her shyly, "Yeah… s-sorry that I fell asleep on you…"

"Its fine mermaid, you obviously needed the rest. Are you hungry?" She asks cupping Em's face.

"A little…" She says snuggling in closer to the blonde, not wanting to get up.

"Your mom was just up here, she said dinner was ready." Alison says holding the brunette and kissing her forehead again.

"I don't want to get up…." She says hiding her head in the crook of Alison's neck.

"I know baby, but your mom took the time to make us dinner." She says gently

"Fine…" Emily says stretching and sitting up reluctantly.

As the sit down to dinner there is a thick, uneasy silence as they eat. Alison tries to make small talk, "This lasagna is wonderful Mrs. Fields."

"Thank you Alison, it's one Em's favorites." She says with a weak smile.

"Mine too actually." Then blonde says with a smile in return.

Pam can't help but smile, "I remember… every time you would come over and stay the night you and Em always begged for lasagna and vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup."

"You don't happen to have the ice cream?" Alison asks with a cute smile her dimples showing.

Pam smiles, "I just might."

After finishing dinner and some ice cream Alison insisted on doing the dishes since Pam had been kind enough to invite her. Pam had excused herself to talk with Wayne and Emily and Alison snuggled up on the couch to watch TV.

Alison gently kissed Emily's head and the brunette sits up and kisses the blonde's heart-shaped lips. "Em…" Alison says pulling back a little, "your mom."

"Please…" Emily says inching closer.

Alison closes the gap and Emily crashes her lips to the blonde's in a needed mashing of teeth and tongue. Emily tangles her fingers in Alison's hair as the kisses become slower and more passionate. Emily is just about to push the blonde back onto the couch when they hear someone clear their throat. Emily and Alison jump apart like they had been burned.

"I think it is time for Alison to go home for the night." Pam says firmly.

Emily starts to panic, "Mom… Can Ali pl-please stay…"

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Em. I am trying to learn to deal with this, but I can't stand to have it shoved in my face!" She says starting to become angry.

Emily holds onto Alison for dear life. "It's alright baby, I promise I will be there tomorrow." Alison says softly.

Emily nods as she hugs Alison and kisses her tenderly. "Love you…" Alison whispers.

"Love you too…" Emily says as a tear escapes as she watches Alison leave.

After the door closes Pam turns to Emily. "We need to talk about some things."

"Not tonight... I'm not feeling well." Emily says before taking off up the stairs to cry herself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19 - Who is on Trial!

**So so so sorry for the delays college work load is killer this semester, I can't make an promise on updates at this time but I am not given up on either of the two current stories promise! (Also have two others brewing) Please know that I am doing my best and truly love all the stories and characters (I borrow &) I write and hate to push out anything lack luster just to get a chapter out. With that being said please please enjoy and let me know what you all think, I LOVE to hear from all of you and I do take your thoughts, criticisms, and reviews into consideration and use them to become a better writer (hopefully!). **

Chapter 19 – Who is on trial?

Emily is forced to return to the stand for cross examination. Mr. Ramos stares Emily down as he moves to the front of the courtroom, like a shark stalking its prey.

"How old are you?" He asks her with a slight smirk.

"I… I'm seventeen." She says waiting for his next question nervously.

"How much do you weigh?"

"130…" She says curiously.

"What did you eat that day?" He asks as he looks through some papers he had in his hands.

"I… I don't recall…" She says nervously.

"Well what did you have for dinner then?" He asks like he caught her in a lie.

"I think… we had pasta…."

"Who made dinner?"

"Ben did…" She answers not understanding why any of this should matter.

"Did you drink with dinner?" He asks with a glint in his eye.

"We had some wine." She says a bit embarrassed at her stupidity.

"How much did you drink?" He asks with a smug look on his face.

"Just half a glass…" She says in almost a whisper.

"Who gave you the drink?"

"Ben gave it to me with dinner." She mumbles out.

"How much do you usually drink?" He asks with a knowing look.

"Objection! Relevance?" Mrs. Hastings says as she jumps up from her seat. She knows that Emily has had a few problems with alcohol in the past.

The judge looks over at the smug faced lawyer. "Mr. Ramos?"

"I just want to establish past behaviors." He says with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I will allow it, just be careful with this line of questioning." The judge says sternly."Please answer the question Miss Fields." He says kindly.

"I… I usually only drink one or two drinks." She says looking down.

"Is it true that you have had a drinking problem in the past?" He asks as he looks over his notes again.

"Yes… in the pas-"

He cuts her off with another question. "What were you wearing?"

"A button down shirt and a pair of jeans…" She says feeling a bit under attack.

"What'd you do when you got to my clients house?"

"I… I don't remember… I think we ate" She says uneasy.

"Are you sure you did ate first?" He asks reading over something.

"I think so…"

"But what time did you eat?" He asks as he shuffles through the papers.

"It was… about 6… I believe…." She says tripping over her words.

"What does this text mean?" He asks as he hands her a sheet of paper.

Emily looks at it and sees the text message from A with the picture of her and Maya kissing. "It... it was nothing."

"Who were you texting?" He asks as Emily's eyes fill with panic.

"No… no one…" She says as tears prick the back of her eyes.

"Was your phone on silent when your friends tried to call you?"

"I turned it down." She says as tears brim her eyes.

"Do you remember silencing it?" He asks trying to catch her in a lie.

"Yes… I-"

"Really?!" He asks with a triumphant look on his face, "Because her on page 33 I'd like to point out that you said it was set to ring."

"Would you say you are a party animal?"

"No… not really…." She says as a tear escapes her eye.

"How many times did you black out from drinking?"

"Maybe a few times…" She says feeling ashamed.

"Are you serious with my client?"

"We had dated… for quite awhile."

"Are you sexually active with him?"

"No… we had only kissed before he…"

He cut her off again before she could finish. "When did you start dating?"

"About 9 months ago…" She says holding back a sob.

"Would you ever cheat?" He asks her with a smirk.

"I…" She says looking at the picture he has in his hands.

"Do you have a history of cheating?"

"No…" She says in shame.

"But you did kiss someone else will you two where together?" He asks her.

"Yes…" She says feeling like everyone was judging her.

"Is this the person in question?" He asks as he holds the paper up to show the jury.

Emily's cheeks flush crimson red as she murmurs, "Yes…"

"Did you two have any sexual relations?" He asks with an accusing tone.

"No… I haven't seen her since that night." She says looking at her hands as she tensely plays with her fingers.

"Are you currently seeing someone now?"

"…Yes…" She says afraid of where he is going with this.

"And how long of the two of you been together?" He says with a sly smile.

"A few… weeks…" She says looking over at Alison with a weak smile.

"Are you two sexual active?" He asks as he catches who she was looking at. All the color drains from Emily's face.

"Objection, relevance?" Mrs. Hastings says with an angry hiss.

"Sustained, watch yourself Mr. Ramos." The judge says warningly.

"No further questions your honor." He says smugly, feeling he has made his point.

Emily returns to the table and sits down as a few tears fall. She almost jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder till she recognizes the scent of Alison's vanilla lotion. She reaches up and squeezes her hand in a silent thank you.

Veronica stands as she calls her next witness. "I would like to Dr. Kaputo to the stand please."

The short brunette doctor makes her way to the stand where she is sworn in and takes her seat.

"Could you please state your name and occupation for the record?" Veronica asks kindly.

"My name is Ann Kaputo, I am an OBGYN and an ER doctor as well." She explains.

"And how did you meet my client?" She asks as she points to Emily.

"She came in with a friend to be seen for injuries sustained from a rape." She says trying to control her glare at Ben who is smirking and whispers to his lawyer.

"Objection your honor, speculation!" Mr. Ramos says in anger as he slams his fist on the table.

"Sustained, Dr. Kaputo please reword your statement." The judge tells her with a bit of warning to his tone.

"Excuse me," She says rolling her eyes, ""alleged' rape…" She says with air quotes to show her disgust.

"And what where you're first observations?" Veronica asks trying to get the attention back to the facts.

"She was very timid and frightened when I came into the room. She had multiple cuts and bruises as well." She says with sad expression.

"What where your findings after the initial examination?"

"I found multiple deep cuts along her chest and stomach as well as two extremely deep cuts on the insides of her thighs." Dr. Kaputo explains.

"Are these the photos of said wounds?" Veronica asks showing the pictures from the examination.

"Yes these are the pictures that were taken that day." She says as she looks at them.

"I would like to enter these as exhibit A, B, C, and D." Veronica says showing the pictures to the jury.

"So noted." Judge Franklin said as he made a few notes.

"Where there in other findings?" Veronica asks as she returns to the bench.

"Yes during her pelvic exam I also found signs of trauma that would typically be seen in an 'alleged' rape." She says the word alleged pointedly.

"Thank Dr. Kaputo; I have no other questions at this time." Veronica says as she returns to sit next to Emily.

"Mr. Ramos your witness." Judge Franklin says.

"Yes thank you judge," He says approaching the witness. "Dr. Kaputo have you ever heard of the term BDSM?"

"Yes I have but-"

"Did you ask Miss Fields if she is in to that sort of thing?" Mr. Ramos asks with a wicked smirk.

"No, as I was-"

"So you have no way to know if she is or isn't into that type of thing do you?" He says gleefully.

"Objection your honor he is assuming facts." Veronica says angrily.

"Sustained, the jury will disregard Mr. Ramos last questions." He says looking at Mr. Ramos warningly.

"No further questions your honor." He says as he saunters back to a smirking Ben.

"Court is adjourned for the day and will reconvene tomorrow at noon." Judge Franklin says as he stands and dismisses the court.

As everyone is making their way out of the courtroom, as Emily stays rooted to her spot staring blankly ahead.

Pam tries to break her out of it. "Come on Em… let's head home." She says as she lightly touches her on the shoulder causing the brunette to jump and scramble away from her like she had been burned.

"Em… I'm... I'm sorry…" Pam says as she tries to move closer to the terrified swimmer.

"Can I please try, Mrs. Fields?" Alison asks kindly as she makes her way over to the two.

With a broken expression Pam nods and Alison kneels down in front of a shaking and whimpering Emily. "Em, baby… It's me… ", she says as she gently cups Emily's cheek. "Come back to me… please…" She says whispers beseechingly as she catches a few of Emily's tears with the pad of her thumb.

"Ali?" Emily says through her tears shaking herself out of the fog of her own mind.

"Yes baby, I'm here…" Alison says as Emily throws herself into the blonde's arms.

"Please, don't leave… please…" She keeps crying into the crook of Alison's neck.

"Never mermaid, I promise." She says as she looks at Mrs. Fields with pleading eyes.

"Alison can stay tonight, under one condition…" She says looking at the two. "The bedroom door must stay open at all times."

Emily looks up from Alison's neck with a weak smile as she nods her agreement.

After getting back to the house Pam notices that Emily has black bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and sends the girls up to Em's bedroom so the brunette could rest while she makes them something for dinner.

As soon as they had changed into some comfortable clothes for the night Emily had passed out on Alison's chest gripping the Shark's tank top that the blonde loved to steal from the swimmer every time she stayed over. Alison watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ as she ran her fingers through her mermaid's dark tresses and gently kissed her forehead a few times while murmuring I love yous.

Pam stood at the door watching the two for a moment seeing the undeniable love Alison had for her daughter. It was bringing a few tears to her eyes to see someone love her daughter so unequivocally. She knocked gently on the doorframe feeling bad for breaking the quite moment.

Emily shot up away from Alison at the sound of a knock. "We… we weren't doing anything… promise!" She squeaks out, still half asleep.

"It's fine Emmy." Mrs. Fields says with a genuine smile. "I thought you two might be hungry." She says as she brings in a tray with two bowls of tomato soup and a plate with grill cheese sandwiches and two glasses of ice tea. "Some comfort food." She says with a smile.

"It looks wonderful, thank you Mrs. Fields." Alison says with a grin as her stomach growls.

"You are welcome dear; if you two need anything let me know." She says with another sincere smile as she heads out of the room.

Emily stretches as she sits down next to Ali and eyes the food unenthusiastically.

"Baby, you need to eat." Alison says looking at her in concern.

Emily tries to lie back down and snuggle up with Ali again.

"We can cuddle… only if you eat for me." Alison says give her a no arguments look.

When Emily doesn't make a move to eat anything Alison pulls a piece off of one of the grilled cheese and dips into the soup before feeding it to the brunette. Emily sucks Ali's finger into her mouth before she can move away and lets her finger go with a pop as Ali's eyes darken with a flash of want.

"Em!" She says flushing, "Behave, your mom is downstairs and she will kill me."

Emily giggles a little, "Sorry babe." She says with a glint in her eye.

"How come I don't believe you?" The blonde asks teasingly.

Em shrugs as she picks up a piece of the other grill cheese and proceeds to do the same as Alison did and then she feeds it to the blonde. They feed each other the rest of the meal and decide to watch another movie.

"How about we keep it an Audrey Hepburn night and watch _My Fair Lady_?" Emily asks with a cute smile.

"Sounds good to me!" Alison says as she stands up and changes the DVD.

As she climbs back in bed beside Em, the brunette molds back to her side as she snuggles into the crook of the blondes neck, one of her favorite places to be. As the movie winds down Alison falls asleep with Emily laying half across her body and her hand clutching the blonde's tank top tightly.

Mrs. Fields makes her way quietly into the room to check on them and turns the TV off and pulls the comforter over the two peaceful girls. She bends down and gently kisses both their foreheads and grabs the tray off the bedside table before heading back downstairs with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20 - Lies

_**So so sorry for the long delay. My laptop got broken and I lost everything off my hard drive so I had to rewrite this whole chapter and I lost my other stories chapters as well (Part of Me) This story is just about finished! One more chapter left and yes it will have some fluff and/or smut! Please leave me a review, feedback, and/or suggestions I could use them after everything.**_

Chapter 20 - Lies

Emily and Alison are awoken by the sound of the swimmer's ringtone from the bedside table. Alison grabs it and hands to the drowsy brunette. "It's Mrs. Hastings babe." She says sleep thick in her voice.

Emily rubs the sleep form her eyes and takes the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Emily, I didn't mean to wake you. I was wondering if you could come to the court house a bit early so we can prepare." She says in an apologetic tone.

Emily clears her throat, "Sure, we can be there in about an hour, if that works?"

"That would be perfect, see you then." She says kindly.

"See you soon." Emily says before she ends the call.

"What's going on?" Alison asks with concern in her voice.

"Mrs. Hastings wants me to meet her a bit early so we can prepare for today." She says as she gets out of bed and stretches.

The brunette's shirt creeps up a bit as she stretches her lean muscles and Alison swallows thickly. She turns around to see the blonde just staring at her with a smirk. "Ali?"

"Huh?" She says shaking her head to stop all the lust full thoughts swirling in her mind.

"I said she wants us to come a little early to the court house." Emily says with a giggle. "But obviously you have something else on your mind." She says in a teasing tone.

"Sorry, I can't help it you are just so sexy." The blonde says as she makes her way over to the brunette.

Their lips meet in a chaste gentle kiss as Emily wraps her arms around Alison's waist. The blonde pulls back and rest her forehead against the swimmers. "We should get ready." She says as she looks into the brunette's chocolate eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much." Emily smiles brightly before turning to get ready for the day and to tell her mom about meeting Mrs. Hastings earlier than planned.

They arrive to find Mrs. Hastings waiting for them at the front doors. "Hi girls, I have a room for us to talk in private." She says as she opens the door for the two.

She leads them to a small room across from the courtroom and shuts the door soundly. Emily and Alison sit in the leather club chairs across the table from her.

"I just wanted to talk with you briefly before we reconvene. Ben is going to take the stand today and tell his 'side' of the story." She says rolling her eyes a bit as she says his side.

Emily visibly begins to shake and Alison grabs her hand in reassurance. "I'll be right behind you the whole time, mermaid, I promise." She whispers to the trembling brunette.

"No matter what he says I need for both of you to try your best not to react, okay?" She says looking more at Alison than Emily and they both nod in understanding. "He may try to bait you and get a rise out of either of you. Do not let him! He likes that power."

Alison smirks in disgust, she use to like that feeling of control but seeing it hurting her mermaid just about kills her. "I will be on my best behavior, I swear!" She says locking eyes with Mrs. Hastings.

She smiles at the blonde sincerely, "I know you will Alison. You have grown so much and I am truly proud of you,"

Alison blushes slightly, "I could have never done so without Em, she has always seen the good in me." She says with so much passion in her voice that Emily's heart swells.

As Emily sits nervously at the table the side door opens as a bruised and battered Ben enters the courtroom to gasps and murmurs. Alison can't help the satisfied smirk that covers her features; the little asshole deserves whatever he gets in her opinion. As the court is called to order, Judge Franklin takes his seat and address Mrs. Hastings. "Does the prosecution have any more evidence or witnesses to present at this time?"

"No your Honor, the prosecution rests." She says as she takes her seat.

"Mr. Ramos, do have any witnesses you would care to call?" The Judge asks him.

"Yes I do your Honor. For my first witness I would like to call Lucas Gottesman." He says with a glint in his eye.

After being sworn in Lucas takes his seat looking a bit nervous. "So Lucas how long have you known my client?" He says pointing at Ben.

He leans forward to speak into the microphone as he sweats a little. "Since… elementary school."

"How long have you known Miss Fields?"

"About the same." He says with a bit of a quiver to his voice.

"Would you say that Emily is what you would call a party girl?" He asks with amusement is his voice.

"Yes sir… she would get drunk and… she would hang off a lot of different… guys." He says as he pales a bit.

Alison bites her tongue as she tries not to laugh out loud at his crazy accusation. Anyone who knows Emily knew she was the farthest thing from a party girl. She is a very social person but absolutely not a partier or overtly sexual in anyway.

"Did she ever sleep with any of these guys?"

"I'm not sure… but there were rumors…"

"Objection, speculation!" Mrs. Hastings says angrily.

The blonde breathes out in relief that Mrs. Hastings said something as she was about to jump out of her seat and rip Lucas a new ass.

"Sustained. Mr. Gottesman please stick to the facts." Judge Franklin says in a warning tone.

"Yes… your Honor…" Lucas says apologetically as he wipes his hands on his pants.

"Did you know that Emily was into BDSM?" Mr. Ramos asks.

"Yes, Emily had some bruises and Ben told us all about the things that he and Emily like to do." Lucas says a bit uneasy.

"What things was she into?" He asks with a smirk again.

"She like being tied up and hit." He says avoiding looking at Emily or anyone else but the lawyer asking him the questions.

Emily begins to quietly cry as she puts her head in her hands and Alison reaches over the short half wall and gently rubs her mermaids back. The brunette relaxes at the feel of Ali's reassuring touch.

"No further questions your Honor." Mr. Ramos says pleased with himself.

"Your witness." The Judge says to Mrs. Hastings.

She makes her way to the bench with a stern look as she maintains a harsh stare with the frightened looking Lucas. "Mr. Gottesman do I need to remind you that a person convicted of perjury under federal law may face up to five years in prison and fines."

Lucas pales even more as he wipes the sweat from his forehead. "No ma'am…"

"Would you like to recant anything you have said?" She asks with pleading eyes, she knows that everything he has said is in outright lie.

"N-No… ma'am." Lucas says as he swallows anxiously.

Feeling slightly defeated Mrs. Hastings walks away, "no further questions."

"I would like to call Ben Coogan to the stand." Mr. Ramos says as he smirks at Veronica.

Ben is sworn in and takes his seat as he rubs at the large contusion on his forehead. "Mr. Coogan what happened to you?" Mr. Ramos asks in an overly dramatic way.

"I was attacked, sir." He says as he tears up a bit.

"Did you in anyway provoke this attack." He asks with concern.

"No sir, I was jumped in the yard." Ben says as he dabs at his eye.

"Do you feel safe?" He asks looking at the jury for sympathy.

"No sir, I fear for my life ever day. My mom couldn't make it today because she is so fearful and grief stricken it is making her ill." He says laying it on thick.

Alison takes a sharp breath as her temper flares and she feels an arm around her shoulder and Mrs. Fields smiles at her kindly.

"What would you normally being doing on a day like today?" Mr. Ramos asks curiously.

"I would have gone to classes and swim practice later in the afternoon." He says looking down sadly.

"What kind of student are you?" He says smugly

"I am an Honors student, sir." Ben says smiling a bit.

"What about swimming?"

"I have the best times in my division." He says with pride.

"What are your goals for your swimming career?" Mr. Ramos asks with a slight compassionate smile.

"I have been scouted by many high ranking schools and even been named as an Olympic contender." He says pompously.

"What would happen if you are convicted of these heinous alleged crimes?"

"I would never be eligible for the Olympics and I would lose the chance of any scholarships." Ben says feigning tears.

"No further questions." Mr. Ramos says empathetically.

"Your witness Mrs. Hastings." The Judge says.

"Ben, do you realize the trauma that you have inflected on my client." She asks pointedly as she stands and walks to the bench.

"There was no trauma." Ben says matter-of-factly. "She was my girlfriend."

"You don't call this trauma?!" She asks showing him the pictures.

"No ma'am, I do not. That is just what she is into." He says with smug look.

"You mean to tell me she wanted you to cut her over and over again and gag her with your shirt?" She asks in a skeptical tone.

"Yes, I didn't want to at first but she begged me to, so I eventually gave in. She is actually very kinky." He says with a glint in his brown eyes.

Mrs. Fields has a few tears escape from her eyes as she listens to all the horrible lies about her baby. Alison hugs her tightly for support and comfort as she whispers, "No one who knows Em would ever believe any of these horrible lies." The jury however may be a totally different story; she thinks in despair, they seem to be eating up everything Ben says.

Mrs. Hastings blood begins to boil as she grits her teeth, "no further questions." She knows she isn't going to get anywhere with him and his self-satisfied looking face.

"The defense rests your Honor." Mr. Ramos says feeling a sense of accomplishment.

Judge Franklin clears his throat, "Now that both parties have rested their cases the attorney's will now present their closing arguments. Please just bear in mind whatever the attorney's say or present is not evidence. However, please do pay close attention as they are presented to aid you in the understanding of the case. Mrs. Hastings you may give your final statements."

"Thank you judge." Veronica says as she stands."Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of the jury, once again my name is Veronica Hastings and I am the prosecutor in this case. In my opening statements I mentioned showing evidence that my client was raped and consent was never given. The defendant's blood and semen were found on my clients clothing, I believe that this shows beyond reasonable doubt that Benjamin Coogan is guilty of rape in the first degree. The defense would have you believe my client 'snapped' and he had to defend himself, but if you look at the defendant he is a young man in peak shape. They also tried to get you to believe that my client is into BDSM but there is absolutely no proof of this. In conclusion, we would ask that you find the defendant guilty as charged. Thank you." Veronica finishes as looks at each of the jury members before making her way back to sit next to Emily.

Mr. Ramos stands and adjusts his tie as he smiles at the jury. "Good afternoon, my name is

Daniel Ramos and again I am the defense lawyer in this case. A case that the prosecutor has presented that is insufficient in the proof that they presented to render a verdict of guilty. Miss Fields was shown to be into BDSM and liked to be hit as well as being quite the party girl. The defendant does not have to prove he is innocent, rather it is the burden of the prosecuting attorney to prove that the defendant is guilty. They have not met that burden. It is the prosecutor who has all the resources to investigate the case. It is not the job of the defendant to go out and investigate the matter. We implore you to make the right decision of a not guilty verdict ." Mr. Ramos says with a dramatic flair as he takes his seat.

Judge Franklin turns to the jury, "Members of the jury, you have heard all of the testimony concerning this case. It is now up to you to determine the facts. You and you alone, are the judges of the fact. Once you decide what facts the evidence proves, you must then apply the law as I give it to you to the facts as you find them. The jury is excused to begin their deliberation." He says as the bailiff leads them out. "And this court is in recess until the jury has reached they verdict."

Everyone starts making there way out of the courtroom as Alison makes her way to Emily and pulls her into a tight embrace. "I love you baby," She whispers to her mermaid.

"I love you too." The brunette says pulling Alison in closer.

The next morning as Pam was busy making breakfast her phone rang and a sense of dread fills her as she sees that it is from the base in Texas. She takes a shaky breath, "Hello?!" She says with fear in her voice.

"Mrs Fields?" A kind voice asks.

"Sp-Speaking..." She says trying to fight tears.

"My name is Dr. Bradford I'm calling in regards to your husband Lieutenant Colonel Wayne Fields..."

"Please tell me he is alright?!" She says cutting the doctor off unable to contain her fear any longer.

"He is stable and just got out of surgery awhile ago." The doctor says gently.

"What happened? Was he injured?" Her voice fills with panic.

"His heart went into an arrhythmia and he required surgery for a pacemaker." He says calmly.

"Why didn't anyone call sooner?" She asks in distress.

"He asks us to wait to call as long as possible, he wanted you to be there to take care of ya'lls daughter." The doctor said with his accent sneaking out.

"Thank you for calling and looking out for Wayne. I really appreciate it." Pam says tears starting to fall.

"No problem ma'am, he is a resilient and strong man. He will be back to normal in no time. You have a nice day." He says reassuringly.

"You too." She says as she ends the call and sees a concerned Alison standing at the kitchen door.

"Is everything alright Mrs. Fields?" She asks in concern.

Pam wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm fine sweetie... are you and Em hungry?" She says trying to sound cheerful.

"Emily just got in the shower. What is going on?" She asks again gently.

"It's nothing to worry about-" She starts to say.

Alison makes her way over to stand in front of Pam who is fighting tears. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's... It's Wayne..." She says breaking down.

Alison swallows a lump in her throat. "Is.. is he o-okay?" She says feeling tears prick the back of her eyes.

"He is, they just had to give him a pacemaker. He's heart has always had a bit of an arrhythmia since he was young. He had rheumatic fever and it damaged one of his heart valves and normal his heart stops the arrhythmia on it's on but not this time." She says shakily.

Alison pulls Pam in for a hug. "Do you need go back down there to be with him?"

"I... I can't leave Emily, not with everything." She says as she pulls back looking at Alison.

"I can take care of her." She says with so much love it warms Pam's heart.

"You really love her don't you?" Pam asks with a small smile.

"With every fiber of my being." She says honestly. "She makes me want to be a better person."

"She could always see the good in you, even when you couldn't." Pam says with a warm smile.

"I am so lucky that she loves me as much as I love her." She says with a tearful smile.

"I don't know if Em ever told you but Wayne and I started dating in high school and even then I knew he was the one for me." She says with a knowing look.

Alison couldn't help the grin that covered her face as she thought about a future with her mermaid. Asking her to marry her, buying there first house together, and one day having children together.

"What are you two talking about?" Emily asks as she enters the kitchen and looks at her mom's tear stained face. "Is everything alright?" She says starting to worry.

"It's nothing to be too concerned about," Pam says calmly. "your father had to have a pacemaker to help regulate his hearts rhythm."

"Is he going to be alright?" She asks feeling panic welling up in her stomach.

"The doctor said he is stable and should make a full recovery in no time." She tells her in a reassuring tone.

"You should go be with him." Emily tells her as she sees the sadness in her mom's eyes.

"No, you need me..." Pam starts to say before Emily cuts her off.

"Mom... it's fine." The brunette says confidently. "I've got all the support I could ask for from you and dad. Please go be with him, Ali can take care of me." She says as she wraps her arm around Ali's waist.

"I'm glad that you two have each other." Pam says as Emily's eyes widen. "I'm sorry I reacted so badly at first... I just needed some time."

Emily throws herself into her mom's arms and hugs her tight. "Get in here too Ali." Pam says as she pulls one arm away to bring the blonde into the family hug.


	21. Chapter 21 - The Verdict

_**Sorry this update took so long, I really wanted to do it justice so I did a whole lot of research. This is a very serious subject and a very sad thing that actually happens quite a bit. (The Brock Turner case for example)**_

 _ **Please leave me a quick review, comment, and/or suggestions, I love hearing from all of you.**_

 _ **I currently have three new stories in the works!**_

Chapter 21 – The Verdict

It had been two days since Emily's mom had returned to Texas and the jury was still deliberating. Alison had been with her the whole time try to comfort her as the nightmares had started up again. She finally got the brunette to take a nap on the couch for a few hours when her phone began to ring. She grabbed it and took it into the kitchen as not to wake the sleeping swimmer, it was Mrs. Hastings.

"Hello Alison, How are you girls doing?" Veronica said kindly.

"I'm doing alright, Emily hasn't been getting much sleep though." Alison says sadly.

"Well the jury has finally reached a verdict and we're reconvening tomorrow morning. The judge should be ready to sentence not too long after so hopefully it will all be over soon." She says sounding hopeful.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Hastings, I will let Em know as soon as she wakes up." The blonde says with a bit of relief in her voice.

"No problem I would do anything for you girls, you are like family. See you both tomorrow." She says as they say their goodbyes.

After cleaning the whole Fields' house top to bottom Alison started making some dinner for her and Emily. As the homemade pizza is cooking in the oven the blonde sits on the edge of the couch and gently kisses each of her sleeping mermaid's eyelids, her nose, and then her lips as the sleepy brunette starts to stir.

"Em..." She says as she flutters kisses on her cheeks. "I made your favorite!"

Emily opens up one eye to look at the blonde with a big smile. "Pizza?!" She says in a cute sleepy voice.

"I made it myself." Ali says with a smirk.

Emily sits up with a smile and gets ready to stand up as the blonde stops her. "You stay there and I'll get us some dinner."

"Are you sure Ali? I can help..." Emily asks as she stands up to follow.

"Alright, how about you pick us out a movie to watch while we eat." She says with a wink.

Emily starts looking through the movies to try to find something that sparks her interest, she grabs a couple different movies and one of her favorites, _My Fair Lady_. She put it in and then she curls up on the couch under the blanket as Alison brings out some drinks for them and went back in the kitchen to grab them some pizza.

They feed each other bits of pizza and giggled as they watch the movie cuddle close together on the couch. Alison decides she needs to tell Em about the call she got earlier as she starts to get a bit restless.

Emily notices and sits up to look at her stormy blue eyes. "Whats the matter Ali?" She asks in concern.

"I forgot to tell you that Mrs. Hastings called while you were asleep..." Alison says feeling a little guilty for not telling her sooner.

"Ok, what did she want?" Emily asks feeling anxiety creep into her chest.

"The jury reached a verdict and the court is reconvening in the morning and the judge will sentence after that." Alison says in such a rush that her words jumble together.

Can... can we just stay down here and watch movies?" Emily asks as she climbs into the blondes lap.

"Whatever you need Mermaid." She says as she kisses the swimmer tenderly on the forehead.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch and watching the rest of the movies that Emily had picked out. They shared quite a few loving kisses with neither wanting to push further as Emily needed comfort and reassurance. Emily finally fell asleep with Alison snuggled on her chest listening to the strong steady beat of the brunette's heart.

The next morning a nervous Emily sits next to Mrs. Hastings as they wait for the judge to call the court to order and the jury to read their verdict. Alison sits behind them with her hand reaching over the partition to rest on the brunette's shoulder trying to give her some form of support as they wait. The judge enters the courtroom as the jury is brought in and seated.

Judge Franklin looks at the jury. "Has the jury reached an unanimous decision?"

A man in is earlier thirties stands, "Yes we have your honor."

"What say you?" The judge says patiently.

"In the case of Benjamin Coogan versus Emily Fields on the count of felony sexual assault we, the jury find Mr. Coogan guilty and on the charge of rape we find the defendant guilty as well." He reads from the paper in his hands.

"Thank you members of the jury for your time and you are excused." He tells them kindly. As they file out he adds to the court. "We will take a 10 minute recess and meet back here for my finally ruling." He says as he stands.

Mr. Ramos calls to the judge who stops and talks with him for a moment as they enter his chambers. Mrs. Hastings doesn't seem too happy as she leads Emily out of the courtroom closely followed by a worried looking Alison.

"So what was that all about?" Alison asks Mrs. Hastings as they sit on one of the benches.

"I'm not too sure but hopefully it won't sway the judge." She says looking concerned.

Everyone files back in and takes their seats as Judge Franklin enters and takes his seat. He calls the court to order once again.

"Before I give my final decision Mr. Coogan has asked to read a statement," He says looking to Mr. Ramos and Ben sitting at their table.

Ben stands and the bailiff removes his cuffs so he can hold the paper Mr. Ramos hands him. He clears his throat and wipes a tear from his eyes as he looks over at Emily. It took everything inside of Alison not to jump the partition and beat the shit out of him.

"That night of the incident changed my life and the lives of all those involved forever. I can never be that person I was before this terrible incident occurred. I am no longer a swimmer, a student, a resident of Rosewood, or the product of the long hours and hard work I have put in to accomplishing the goals I have set for my life these past seventeen years. It has not only altered my life, but it has also changed Emily's and her family's lives. I am the sole reason for the things that happened that night that changed these people's lives forever. I would give anything to change the events of that night. I can never forgive myself for the trauma and pain I brought on Emily. It kills me to think my careless actions caused her emotional and psychical stress that were unfair and uncalled for. I think about this every second of everyday since that night. It never leaves my mind. I find myself shaking uncontrollably during the day from the amount I torment myself about what happened. I wish I could go back to that night and not have a few glasses of wine, let alone have Emily come to my house. I can barely have a conversation without being haunted by these thoughts. The torture me constantly! I hardly sleep because of the terrible nightmares of the horrific incident, I am completely inundated by my poor choices and actions. I am forever broken and a shell of myself. I am a changed man. At this point I never want to every drink another alcoholic beverage again. I wish that I was never good at swimming or had the opportunity to attend a big name college so people would stop gossiping and assuming things about me and my family." He says as he sobs a little.

"All that I am able to do from this point on is prove that I am not this evil person that I was portrayed to be. I know that if I am given probation I would be a benefit to society for the rest of my life. I want to go to college and earn a degree in anyway I am capable to do so. By accomplishing this I will set an example for those around me and society. I have always been a goal orientated person since I first started swimming. I want to be able to take what I can from who I was before this whole incident happened and use it for the better moving forward. I would like to be able to show people the dangers of drinking and BDSM. I want to tell them about the consequences someone could possibly have to face if one made the same choices I made that night. I want to tell them how people's lives can be forever changed and destroyed by alcohol and poor choices. One poor choice has the potential to change your whole life. I made a huge mistake, I drank too much, and my poor choices hurt someone else. I never meant to purposefully hurt Emily. My horrible decision and alcohol consumption hurt someone that night and I wish so badly that I could just take it all back." He says as he looks remorsefully at Emily.

"Before any of this ever happened, I have never had an run ins or trouble with the law and I plan on that being the case from now on. My chances to swim in the Olympics has been lost forever. I have lost my chances of earning an Ivy League degree. I have lost the ability to obtain certain types of employment as well as my reputation and the biggest one of all, my life. I want the opportunity to be the voice of reason in an era where people have these notions that drinking and doing what ever feels good are the norm. I want to let other young people know, as I didn't, that things can go from carefree and fun to destroyed in the course of one night." Ben says dramatically as he takes his seat once again.

Judge Franklin smiled, "Thank you for the eloquent and well though out statement Mr. Coogan."

He looks out toward the courtroom as he address everyone. "Let me start by saying for the record that I have reviewed everything and all the evidence. I'll start with a relevant statement from the victim, 'You had no right to do this to me, also you should have never made me fight and struggle for so long to tell you that this was not right. But here we are, the damage is done. It can never be undone by anyone. We both have a choice now, we can let it destroy us. I can remain angry and hurt, and you can stay in denial. Or we can deal with it and move on, I accept the pain of what happened and you accept the consequences of your actions so we can move on in our own separate life's.'" Judge Franklin reads from the letter Emily submitted.

He folds it up as he continues, "As she stated, the damage is done. Now the role of this Court during sentencing is to follow certain guidelines that are set out by our system of criminal justice. In this system. it is constrained by factors that are contained in the Rules of the Court. That being said I have tried to follow these to the best of my abilities. My decision is to grant probation, as suggested by the Adult Probation Department. The defendant will serve six months in county jail and will remain on probation for an additional three years." He says as there are gasps from the court. Emily begins to quietly cry as Alison fights the urge to stand up and scream. _What the fuck was he thinking?! He is really going to let this piece of shit walk._

He cleared his throat and waited for everyone to settle down before he starts speaking again. "My decision to grant probation was not taking lightly, I had to ask myself, consistent to the Rules of the Court, is prison really the cure to this poison? Is incarceration in a state prison the correct decision for the poisoning of Miss Fields life? And with trying to balance the facts with the factors of the Court, I concluded that it is not and justice would best be served best by granting probation. This decision was based on data of defendants who have no alcohol present in their system and are morally responsible for their actions as compared to someone who is legally intoxicated. So based on this I think that some weight should be given to the fact that the defendant was intoxicated, although it was voluntarily. There is less moral culpability attached given the intoxicated nature of the defendant." He states as he moves to a folder that Mr. Ramos had given him in the beginning of the trial.

"Another consideration I took into account was character letters I was provided by Mr. Coogan's family and friends, which establish a period of good behavior. This is a factor in the decision of probation as I believe Mr. Coogan has a desire to comply with set probation. Another factor is whether or not the defendant is remorseful. I believe the answer to this is yes. Mr. Coogan came to us today with a genuine and heartfelt apology for the pain he has caused Miss Fields and her family. I think this was a genuine feeling of remorse even if he never admitted fault to Miss Fields personally. As explained by Mr. Ramos in the defendants state of mind while being intoxicated he saw the events of that night in a different way."

"The jury saw it differently as well,but I am not convinced that his lack of acceptance of responsibility should count against him with respect to an expression of remorse because I believe his remorse is truly authentic. And with that I remand the defendant back to custody of the county jail where he will serve his six months. Court is adjourned." He says as he stands and leaves.

The bailiff puts the cuffs back on Ben and leads him toward the side door. As he passes he looks smugly at Emily and winks at her. Emily tries to hold in the sobs and not let him get the satisfaction of seeing that he affected her. As he is lead out the door and it closes with a resounding slam it all hits Emily at once. She violently begins to shake and gasp as Alison runs to her side.

"Baby!" Alison calls to her mermaid as she runs over to her. "Breath baby... you have to breath!" She say imploringly.

Emily starts to sway a little, "Stay with me mermaid..." She says as she cups the brunette's face gently. Emily tries to calm her breathing as she nods her head and looks into the blonde's calming blues. "I got ya..." She says as she stands beside her and wraps her arm around her waist. "Why don't we go home... okay baby?" She says leading the swimmer towards the door.

Mrs. Hasting stands a few feet away, a look of shock on her face as the pair walk closer to her. "I-I am so sorry..." She says as they walk up to her.

"You did everything you could..." Alison said reassuringly. "Thank you so much... I will take care of the legal fees-"

"Don't worry about it, just take care of her." Veronica says cutting of the blonde with a smile as she watches the way Alison holds Emily, so protectively.

"I will... promise." She says with a knowing smile before they head out the door.

 _Alison made sure to call Mrs, Fields to let her know the verdict and everything that had happened. Wayne had been doing really well since the surgery and was starting to do some physical therapy and soon would be able to do some light desk work. She offered to come back if everything became too much for the blonde but she had graciously declined saying that she could handle it._

 _Over the next few days Alison could feel Emily slowly pulling away from her and back into herself and it was killing her. She wouldn't talk to her and just nodded or shook her head in response to questions. When Alison made her food she would just kind of pick at it and eat just enough to sustain her._ It was beginning to worry her so much she was contemplating calling a counselor or therapist. She was even debating calling Em's mom but didn't want to let her down. She would be patient and let Emily talk to her when she was ready, on her own time.

After another few days as Emily went in to take a shower, Alison realized she had taken all the towels out of her bathroom to wash them. She grab a few towels out of the linen closet and opened the bathroom door without thinking. Emily gasped in pure terror.

Alison felt horrible, she wasn't thinking at all and forgot to knock or announce her presences. "Em I am so so sorry..." She says feeling panicked as the brunette doesn't say anything for few minutes.

"A-Ali?!" She asks in a broken voice.

"Yes, it's just me baby... I brought you some towels... I washed the others so there weren't any in here." She explains afraid that Emily would stop talking to her again.

"Can... can you come in with me... please?" She asks shyly.

"Of course... anything for you, Mermaid." Alison says as she sets the towels down, locks the door, and strips her clothes off quickly as she gets in the shower.

As she slides in behind the brunette Emily turns to her with sad eyes. "I... I just want to feel something other than hollow..." She says looking at Alison her brown eyes tumultuous.

"What do you need baby?" She asks tenderly as she caresses her beautiful face.

"I need you..." She says in a hushed whisper as she looks down at the floor of the shower.

Alison gently lifts the swimmers chin with her finger and looks into her eyes. She smiles as she gently brings her lips to the brunette's lips in a soft and tender kiss. Just a slight brushing of lips, not rushed just loving. Emily starts to melt a little into the soft kisses as her desire builds with each tender meeting of their lips. She wraps her long tan arms around Alison's neck as she bites the blondes bottom lip causing a small moan to fall for her mouth as Emily deepens the kiss. At first it is just a light meeting of tongues exploring and transforming into a needy clash of teeth and tongues. Hands start to wander on wet skin as Emily runs her hands down Alison's taut stomach scratching with her nails toward Ali's center.

She stops with her hand achingly close to the blonde's core as she looks into Alison's lust filled eyes. "Can... can I touch you?" She asks still feeling a bit timid.

Alison smiles reassuringly as she takes Emily's hand and gently sets it on her core and whispers into her mermaid's ear, "Of course you can mermaid..."

Emily runs her finger through the blonde's silky crease as Alison clings on to the swimmer and shudders. As she starts to explore her folds looking for that tender bundle of nerves, Alison sucks and nips at her neck. As she finds the lil bundle she circles it with varying degrees of pressure as she tease the writhing blonde who moans her name.

Wanting more Alison murmurs hotly into the brunette's ear. "Inside... please..."

Emily complies and slips first one finger into the blondes depths and she shudders and moans, "Em..."

She couldn't help but smile, she loves hearing her name coming from Alison's lips. She added another finger as the blonde bucks her hips to meet her thrusts. As the brunette curls her fingers, Alison harshly whispers, "Fuck, Em... that feels so good..."

Hearing the blonde curse had to be one of the sexiest things Emily has heard. She quickens her pace as Alison sucks the skin of her neck right behind the swimmers ear. She leaves a deep purplish raised bruise as Emily's fingers curl and hit a small rough patch of skin sending the blonde careening over the edge. She kept up the pace and felt Alison tightening around her fingers again.

"Baby... I give..." Alison says as her legs tremble.

She gently removes her fingers and Alison kisses her shakily as her body starts coming down.

"Damn..." She says as she rubs her finger on the bruise behind Emily's ear. "I'm sorry baby..."

"It doesn't hurt." Emily says with a shy smile. "Besides, I kinda like that you.. marked me.."

"Your turn ." Alison says with a huge smirk.

Emily opens her mouth like she wants to say something but closes it and blushes.

Alison notices the sudden change in demeanor. "What's wrong mermaid?" She asks in concern.

Emily stares down at the floor again as she blushes. Alison gently lifts her chin up and looks in her scared brown eyes.

"I... I was wondering if you... you would... um... want to you know... go... down... on... on me..." She says looking down. her face crimson.

It took Alison a minute to wrap her head around what Emily was trying to say and she is slightly surprised by the brunette's question. Emily beginnings to panic thinking that she had said the wrong thing. She mental kicks herself as she rushes out of the shower but she forgets that she is wet and the door is locked as she slips on the floor, almost falling on the floor but a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Em... baby, look at me." She says waiting for brown eyes to look back at her. As terrified looking brown meet blue Alison smiles and leans closer to her. "I would love to taste you... mermaid..." She says in a purr.

Alison hands Emily a towel as she wraps up in the other and then grabs the brunette's hand. She leads her into the bedroom where she pushes her down onto the bed with her towel still wrapped around her. Alison straddles Emily and opens her towel to expose her tan skin. Emily gently pulls at Alison's towel and as it falls she tosses it to the floor and looks at the beautiful sight of Alison above her. A tear slips from her eyes as she takes in the sight of her pale skin.

"Are you okay baby?" Alison asks catching the tear.

"I'm fine… you are just so breathtakingly beautiful Ali!" She says beaming.

Alison lies down on top of Emily kissing her deeply as the brunette wraps her strong arms around her neck. She takes her time making sure to pour as much love as she can into the long languid kisses. She works her way down Emily's neck kissing and nipping at the skin as she leaves open mouth kisses. She stops at her mermaid's perfect breast as she runs her tongue around the outside of her breast working her way toward her nipple. While her other hand flicks and tease the other nipple. Emily is making the most amazing sounds below her and she is loving it. She switches her mouth onto the other breast to give it the same loving attention as the other. She continues her descent down to one of her favorite things about Emily, her abs. She kisses around the brunette's bellybutton loving the way her muscles ripple underneath her touch. Nipping and sucking at the skin, Alison starts kissing a path towards Emily's most intimate parts. The brunette shudders underneath her with anticipation, she feels the blonde kiss her lower stomach and then her inner thigh. Alison inhales the scent that is distinctly her mermaid as she gently nudges Emily with her nose causing the brunette to moan.

"Ali..." She calls out at the feel.

Alison gently runs her fingers through her folds causing the brunette to gasp as she hold her lips open. She runs her tongue along the velvety skin tasting her for the first time, the unique taste of salty and sweet is addicting as she alternates between quick licks and flattening her tongue across the tender bundle of nerves. A coiling feeling starts low in Emily's stomach as Alison sucks at the tender flesh, she slips one finger into her mermaid.

"Fuck... Ali!" She murmurs as Alison picks up the pace.

The blonde can tell she is close by the way her walls clench around her fingers. "Come for me... my mermaid..." She says in a whisper curling her fingers and hitting just the right spot. As the brunette's hip start to buck and Alison run's her tongue through her velvety folds, not able to get enough of the taste and smell of her mermaid. She use her tongue and teeth gently to ease the brunette through her intense orgasm. As she comes back down Alison tenderly removes her finger and slides up to lay next to the spent swimmer.

Emily looks at her shyly, "I... I hope I... tasted alright..." She says blushing.

Alison smiles at her as she looks deep into her chocolate orbs, "You taste amazing..." She smirks, "Addicting." She says as she kisses her softly on the lips.

Emily deepens the kiss and can taste herself on the blondes tongue and it turns her on quite a bit. As they break the kiss, a yawn escapes Emily's throat. "S-Sorry..." She says as she yawns.

"It's fine mermaid," She says with a kind smile. "It's been a long day. Just rest." She says pulling the brunette close and Emily lays her head on the blonde's chest.

She runs her fingers through Em's long tresses as her breath starts to even out in sleep. "I got you Em, forever. Promise." She says kissing her mermaid's head tenderly.

 _ **This is the end of the story pretty much. I have one smaller chapter about the girls and the unmasking of Anonymous. I'm sure you all noticed that the girls have been absent for most of the trial.**_


End file.
